Boba's adventure
by fulcrum101
Summary: a bounty hunter from the stars comes to their world. He faces equalists, the red lotus, and other crazy things.
1. Chapter 1

Boba's adventure

Summary: a bounty hunter from the stars comes to their world. He faces equalists, the red lotus, and other crazy things.

Ch 1 Boba arrives

"Damn it." Boba growled, as the Slave 1 took another hit.

He was currently fighting a rebel B-wing, and was losing. The B-wing came out of nowhere and shot one of his engines out, crippling the spacecraft.

Boba knew he couldn't win this fight, and decided to abandon ship. Putting the ship on autopilot, he headed to his armory and loaded up. He put on his rifle, duel handguns, the mounted flamethrower on the left wrist, and the fibercord whip. Last, was the jet pack which he attached to his back.

An alarm from the cockpit warned Fett that the Slave 1 was seconds from being destroyed, and Boba headed to the cargo bay. Once there, he opened the bay doors, and let the decompression suck him away from his ship and towards the planet. He only hoped that the B-wing didn't attack him while he was falling to the planet.

Boba watched as his ship was blown to pieces, and the B-wing left, leaving Boba alone. Boba turned around so that his back was facing the atmosphere of the planet. The intense heat from the atmosphere burned against the armor, but failed to penetrate, thanks to the durasteel metal.

Turning around again, Boba spread his arms and legs in an attempt to slow down the descent thru the air, sensing the friction as he plunged towards the ground. Breathing heavy, he kept an eye on the altimeter his hud displayed, waiting for the right moment to use his jetpack to finish the descent.

"Now."

Boba moved himself in a standing position, and fired the jetpack, slowing his descent. The bounty hunter landed on the ground, but was annoyed to see that he used all the fuel in the jetpack. Not wanting to be weighed down, he discarded it, and brought his rifle to bear.

"Time to start hiking." He muttered.

As he ran thru a wilderness, memories came thru his mind. Being raised on Kamino, seeing his father die by Mace Windu. Trying two times to kill the jedi. The rise of the empire, being hired by many people, criminals or otherwise. It didn't matter. Boba followed his own code. He believed in justice, not chaos. And was willing to see it through.

Boba kept his course, only stopping to rest. But as he continued heading east, he realized he was hungry, his stomach growling.

"Shit." He muttered.

Boba broke from the trail and headed into the forest, hunting for something to eat. It didn't take him long to find a deer, and killed for food.

Boba made quick work of skinning the animal, making a fire, and cooking the meat. Noticing it was approaching dark, Boba found a soft patch of dirt, and fell asleep. The next morning, Boba left the campsite and continued his walk.

For a while, nothing happened, the only sounds was his boots hitting the dirt and gravel, and from the various animals heard in the distance. Boba looked at his hud, and noticed he had traveled many hours, and thanks to his genes from the cloning process, he was in damn good shape.

2 hours later, and Boba heard the sound of a metropolis.

"Finally. Civilization."

Boba ran up the hill and saw a bustling city. He saw several suspension bridges, sky scrapers, zeppelins flying over the city, and a green statue sitting a little ways from the city. With no way off the planet, he headed towards the city, hoping to find some help.

It didn't take long for people to take notice of the armored laden bounty hunter, carrying deadly weaponry on him. For Boba, it didn't matter to him. He was used to it, being the most deadly bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Boba walked into a store, and grabbed a map. He opened it and scanned it via the helmet tech, gathering all the information he could about the layout of the city. Now he needed to know the leadership of the city.

"I have a question." Boba said to the cashier, putting the map back in its place.

"Sure thing."

"Who's in charge of the city?" Boba asked.

"The bending council. They meet in city hall and…" the cashier said, but stopped when he saw a fancy car pull up.

"Something wrong?" Boba asked, reaching back and grabbing the stock of his rifle.

4 men came in, wearing blue clothing, and to Boba's surprise, they moved their hands and water appeared to float in mid air.

"The fuck?" Boba asked, holding his rifle.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

"Bounty hunter. You?" Boba asked.

"None of your business. Now you're new here, so make like a tree, and leave." one of the waterbenders said.

Boba only tilted his head to the side and quickly analyzed the 4 water benders. He'd easily kill them.

"Are you deaf? Leave." The waterbender said.

"No." Boba said.

One of the water benders moved forward to grab Boba, but Boba was much faster. Boba grabbed the waterbender and smashed his head against the counter, knocking him out. Boba gets knocked back by a blast of water, only to raise his rifle and shoot one of the waterbenders dead.

The remaining two retreat outside, and still attempt to fight. Quicker than a bolt of lightning, Boba body slams one of the two waterbenders, and punches him in the throat, killing him. The last waterbender is now running for his life, only for Boba to shoot him in the back with his pistol.

Boba walks inside the store and noticed the 1st waterbender he knocked out. Boba puts his pistol to the man's head, and pulls the trigger, leaving a burning hole in his skull.

The police force soon arrived on the scene, and Boba stayed in the shadows.

"What happened here?" Lin asked.

"Those 4 red monsoon triads appeared, and some person wearing armor and strange weapons killed them." The cashier said.

Boba came out from the shadows, unarmed.

"Who are you?" Lin asked.

"Boba Fett. Bounty hunter."


	2. Chapter 2 new job

Ch 2 new job

Lin observed the man who was practically covered with armor and weapons head to toe. The voice was deep and commanded respect.

"Why did you kill these men?" Lin asked.

"I believe in order. These men attempted to bring chaos, so I responded in kind." Boba said.

"You'll have to give a statement at the police station." Lin said.

Boba followed them to the station and walked in, not paying attention that everyone was eyeing him.

"You'll need to hand over your weapons." Officer song said.

Boba turned to the officer, his T-shape visor glaring at him.

"Am I being charged with a crime?" Boba asked.

"No." Song said.

"Then I'll keep my weapons. I'm just here to give a statement." Boba said.

Officer song approached Boba to take his weapons away, only for Boba to grab the officer and press his thumb hard against the officer's neck, the cop crumpling like a sack of potatoes.

"Apply pressure to the main nerve in the carotid artery, unconscious in 8 seconds, dead within 10. 5, 6, 7, 8." Boba said, then removed his hand.

Now that caught Lin's attention. Very few could take down a metalbender police officer so quickly.

Boba continued his walk into the interrogation room, calm as ever. If only the police officers knew who he really was. They would be shitting themselves if they did. Lin closed the door to the interrogation room and faced the bounty hunter.

"So who are you, and where did you come from?" Lin asked.

Boba heavily breathed. Time for the truth.

"I told you I'm a bounty hunter. It's the truth. I'm the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." Boba said.

"Why'd you come here?" Lin asked.

"My ship was ambushed out of the blue. I couldn't win that fight, so I ejected from my ship and fell here." Boba said.

Lin looked up from writing and looked at Boba, trying to discern him. Her seismic sense said he was telling the truth, but Lin was curious. Why would a bounty hunter kill triad criminals?

"Okay. Since you made your statement, you're free to go." Lin said.

"Thanks." Boba said.

Boba headed to the door and opened it, then turned around to face Lin.

"Chief, who's on the bending council? I need their help to get off the planet." Boba said.

"I know one of the council members. His name is Tenzin. But if I were you, I wouldn't barge into their meeting all armed like that." Lin said.

Boba disdainfully snorted.

"If a government is afraid of its own people carrying arms to defend themselves, that government is weak, and deserves to die, and never rise again." Boba coldly said.

"Is that a threat?" Lin asked, in the same coldness.

"No. It's a fact. Tyrants always fear their subjects, for one day they will rise up against them. The revolution will never be civilized." Boba said.

"What, are you a revolutionist as well?" Lin asked.

"No. Just a very knowledgeable man. Where does Tenzin live?" Boba asked.

"Air temple island." Lin said.

Boba left the police station and headed to air temple island, hoping to find the councilmen at his home. Instead, a young women wearing a blue tank-top and blue pants opened the door. She went wide eyed at seeing Boba.

"Is Tenzin here?" Boba asked.

"No. He's not. Who are you?" the women asked.

"Boba Fett. I'd like to meet with him. You know when he'll be home?" Boba asked.

"Don't know. Council meetings are boring anyway. Gives me a chance to relax from airbending training." The women said, walking inside the house; Boba followed.

"What's your name?" Boba asked.

"Korra. I'm the Avatar." Korra proudly said.

"Avatar?" Boba asked.

"You're not from here, are you?" Korra asked.

"No. I come from space. It's a long story." Boba said.

"We got plenty of time." Korra said.

Boba told Korra only what he wanted to tell, mainly that his father was a bounty hunter, and he grew up in his footsteps.

"Wow. That's impressive." Korra said.

"It is. Many fear me for a good reason." Boba said.

Tenzin came in, and was surprised to see Boba sitting on the couch, talking to Korra.

"Who are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Boba Fett. You councilmen Tenzin?" Boba asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Tenzin asked.

"Chief of police told me." Boba said.

"Right." Tenzin said, averting his eyes; an act that Boba caught on.

"Tenzin, I need to talk to you. It's very important." Boba said.

"We can talk later. First, I need train Korra in her airbending." Tenzin said.

Boba watched as they approached the airbending gates, which were moving in a rapid pace. Korra attempted to go thru the gates, but to no avail. To everyone's surprise, Korra then firebends and destroys the gates in fit of rage.

"That was a two thousand year old artifact!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Tenzin shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing but it hasn't been sinking in." Korra said.

Boba watched the scene with interest, and shook his head when Korra stomped away.

"We need to talk." Boba said to Tenzin.

"Fine. What is it?" Tenzin asked, dejected.

"Listen. I'm a bounty hunter, and I crashed here from space. Does the city have any means of communicating with outer space?" Boba asked.

"No. We don't have the means to communicate into space. Looks like you're stuck here." Tenzin said.

Boba headed inside the temple and found a bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, and started to take off his armor.

"If I'm stuck here, might as well continue my trade. I wonder if the police would be interested in hiring me. The chief seems like a nice women." Boba muttered.

Boba finished his shower, put on his armor, and headed into the city. He paid no attention to the traffic, and headed to the police station, finding Lin leaving the station.

"Chief." Boba said, running to her.

"Boba?" Lin asked.

"I need to talk to you. Long story short, I'm marooned on this planet." Boba said.

"And you're talking to me because…" Lin said.

"I'm a bounty hunter, with an incredible skill set. You can hire me as a detective." Boba said.

Lin knew her two detectives on the force were hopelessly incompetent, but she was taking a risk hiring Boba. But what the hell.

"Okay. You can join. Be here 7 in the morning." Lin said.

"You got it." Boba said.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake." Lin said.

"Don't worry. You're not." Boba said.


	3. Chapter 3 busting triads

Ch 3 busting triads

"You're early." Lin said, seeing Boba enter the station at 6:30.

"You're not early, you're late." Boba said.

"That's true." Lin said.

Boba found a desk and put his weapons on the desk, and started to check them for maintenance. His father always told him to take care of his equipment.

 _Take care of your equipment, and it'll take care of you._

"What kind of weapons are those?" Lin asked.

"EE-3 carbine. Fires plasma bolts, single shot weapon. Very accurate and deadly." Boba said, pointing to the rifle.

"Combat knife and two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. Very accurate in close range, trigger is easy to pull." Boba said.

Lin grabbed one of the pistols, finding it real light.

"If you're going to hold that, point it towards the floor, and make sure not to blow your foot off." Boba said.

Lin gave the pistol back to Boba.

"You know more about it than I do." Lin said.

Boba was soon given an assignment to find a triad named Mu.

"He's been seen in the northern part of the city. This is what he looks like." Lin said, giving Boba a photograph.

Boba took the photo and headed into the northern part of the city. Finally, something to do. Boba looked at photo, memorizing it.

Boba walked into the seedy parts of the city, noticing how badly rundown it was. It reminded him of tatooine in a way, in the sense that there was no authority. It didn't take long for Boba to find Mu, his helmet zoom picking it up.

Boba started jogging and saw Mu enter a building, disappearing from sight.

"Shit." Boba muttered, now running.

Boba approached the door and kicked it open, bringing his rifle up and scanned the room, yet found no-one.

Boba slowly walked forward, ready for any traps to be sprung on him.

"I heard something. Find out what's going on."

Boba hid behind a wall, and let the unsuspecting person walk perpendicular to his position and struck at the right moment. Boba grabbed the man and put his gloved hand over his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

"Where's Mu?" Boba asked.

"He's in there, having a meeting." The man said.

"Good." Boba said, then slit his throat with his knife. Boba hid the dead body and walked down the hallway, a flash bang in his hand. Hearing chatter, he slowly opened the door and threw the flash bang inside.

A loud noise was heard, and Boba opened the door and walked in, grabbing Mu. Boba would have made an easy escape, if the triads didn't take notice to quickly.

"He's got Mu! Stop him!"

Shit.

Boba turned around while walking and fired his pistol into the mass of human bodies coming after him. Triads started falling dead from his shots, and Boba had a final gift for them. He aimed his right hand, and fired the flamethrower attachment.

The screams of burning and dying filled the room, and Boba left the building.

"Let go of me!" Mu shouted, struggling against the much stronger bounty hunter. Boba grabbed Mu's head and hit it against a wall, knocking him out.

"Time to get my pay." Boba muttered.

Lin was in her office killing the time when Boba walked into her office, holding an unconscious Mu.

"I got him. Where's my money?" Boba asked.

"What?" Lin asked, confused.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I get my prey, I get my money. Where do you want me to put him?" Boba asked.

"I'll have an officer put him in processing." Lin said, and looked at the clock.

"You've only been gone for 4 hours." Lin said.

"It's what I do." Boba said, handing Mu to an officer.

"Maybe I should keep you on the force." Lin said, giving Boba some cash.

"What's the next assignment?" Boba asked.

Lin looked at Boba as if he was nuts.

"You'll be busy with this. Here's a list of criminals we want to catch, and their last known location. Knock yourself out." Lin said, giving Boba a list.

Boba took the list and looked at it.

"If these are triad members, you should know the triads are amateurs." Boba said.

"You've no idea what the triads are capable off." Lin said.

"You've no idea what I'm capable off. Fire your two detectives. They're hopelessly incompetent, give me 20 of your best officers, and I'll clean the streets." Boba said.

Lin only smirked at Boba, believing he would fail.

Boba left the station and went to work on the list. He managed to procure photographs of the people on the list, and that made his job a whole lot easier. First person was lightning bolt zolt, the leader of the triple threat triads.

Boba walked in the suburbs of the city, when he saw another triad member, Xi.

 _Xi. 34 years old, works for the terra triads._

Boba stalked Xi as he entered an alley for an unknown reason.

"Too easy." Boba muttered, and aimed a wrist gauntlet at Xi. He fired his tether cable at Xi and captured him, knocking him out.

As Boba finished cuffing the criminal, he stopped and listened. Nothing was out of place, which concerned Boba. Gagging the criminal, Boba stood up and approached the end of the alley, rifle in hand. He peaked around, and saw nothing.

"Why was he here in the first place?" Boba muttered.

His question was answered, when a door was opened in the middle of the alley.

"Xi, what happened?" a man asked, walking to him.

Xi squirmed and moved his head to Boba's direction. The man looked at Boba, and fired an earth projectile at him. Boba shot it in mid air, and that caught him off guard.

Boba quickly killed his attacker and grabbed Xi, making a run towards the police station. And once again, he presented his quarry to the officers and received his money.

"I'm gonna accompany you, see how you get things done." Lin said, clearly amazed at how efficient Boba was.

Boba turned to Lin and walked close to her, edgy in his posture.

"When it hits the fan, you stay out of my way." Boba growled.

The two first went to get something to eat, when Lin noticed a fancy car pull up. Lin watched with anticipation, as the occupants came out.

"Who is it?" Boba asked, looking at the situation unfold.

"Your next target, Mao." Lin said.

Boba produced his pistol and waited.

"Boba, don't do anything…" Lin started, but was too late.

Boba stood up and approached the triads walking inside.

"Who are you?" Mao asked.

"You're coming with me." Boba said.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Mao asked.

Boba fired his pistol into shine bone of Mao, causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes. His two friends attempted to capture Boba, but they were hopelessly outmatched. Quick as a snake, Boba turned to face one of the triads, and punched him in the nose so hard, the bone went into the brain, killing him.

The third attempted to run, only for Boba to shoot him in the back.

"Fool." Boba muttered, lowering his rifle.

Lin looked at what Boba did, and was impressed.

"Impressive. I'll have your money waiting at the station." Lin said, grabbing Mao.

Boba pulled out the list and crossed off 3 names. Next was lightning bolt zolt.


	4. Chapter 4 the revelation

Ch 4 the revelation

That proved more difficult than the previous hits. It was as if Zolt disappeared from the face of the earth. Boba spent the rest of the day combing the city, but failed to find him. He was about to call it a night, when he saw Korra and tall man walk towards a door.

"Korra?" Boba asked.

"Boba? What are you doing?" Korra asked, surprised to see the bounty hunter.

"I'm looking for lightning bolt zolt." Boba said.

"This is his place." Mako said.

Boba walked up to the door and kicked it down, rifle raised.

"It's empty." Mako said.

"No shit." Boba muttered, and walked thru the house, noting the broken and overturn furniture. This didn't make any sense. The room looked like they were attacked.

The trio heard an engine noise and ran out the back, seeing a truck leaving. Inside the truck was Bolin and the triple threat triads.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted, then saw Boba aim his weapon at the truck and started shooting.

"My brother's in there!" Mako shouted, stepping in front of Boba.

Boba tossed Mako aside and ran after the truck, intent on grabbing lightning bolt zolt.

"Korra, who is that guy?" Mako asked.

"Boba Fett. He's a bounty hunter." Korra said.

They attempted to chase down the truck, only for two chi blockers to stop them, first by stopping Naga with a bola to her legs. The two equalists make quick work of Mako and Korra, disabling their bending, only two plasma shots to ring out, and the equalists fall dead, burning holes in the back of their heads.

"Thanks for the save." Mako said.

"We lost them." Boba said.

"No shit." Korra said.

With no lead, they decide to wait the night and interrogate the equalist protestor in the morning. Boba sat against a tree, and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from his work. He overheard Mako and Korra talk, and learned that Mako and Bolin were brothers, and were orphaned at birth. He could relate, having lost his dad at a young age.

"Equality now! Equality now!"

Boba was rudely woken up from his sleep by the protestors chanting.

"I'm gonna murder that prick." Boba said.

The trio approached the protestor and it quickly escalated when Korra used her earthbending to knock away the stand.

"Our friend was captured by equalists last night. Any idea where he would be?" Korra asked.

"I've no idea where he is." The protestor said.

Boba grabbed the protestor and squeezed his throat, choking him.

"I believe you do. Tell us, or I torture you." Boba said.

"What's this revelation?" Mako asked, looking at a flyer.

"Doesn't concern you. But if your friend is a bender, he'll get what's coming to him." The protestor said.

Boba would have killed him on the spot, if it wasn't for the fact that a cop appeared. They quickly left the area and looked at flyers.

"There's nothing here about the location." Korra said.

"Try thinking outside the box." Boba said, flipping the flyers over, hoping to find some clue on the back.

"It's a map." Mako said, and grabbed the makeshift map and held it against a map of republic city.

Boba left the two and headed to the air temple island, needing to get ready for the revelation. He left his guns behind, and brought his knife and flamethrower.

At the building, they approached the doorman and got in when they showed the flyer, being the ticket to get in.

A few people gave Boba looks when they saw the armored man sit in their midst, but didn't make any fuss about, thinking he was another equalist.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon."

Amon appeared thru a trapdoor in the stage amidst lots of cheering and shouting. Boba eyed the masked man with curiosity.

"My quest for equality began years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and _none of us_ were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of _every_ war in _every_ era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What _is_ the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently." Amon said.

That surprised Boba. Amon must have something up his sleeve to make that kind of a boast.

"This guy is crazy." Mako said.

Lightning bolt zolt was brought out for a demonstration of Amon's power.

"That bastard." Boba growled, knowing he wouldn't get paid for bringing Zolt in. Boba watched the two duel, and was shocked, along with everyone else, when Zolt has his bending removed.

"Your bending is gone , forever." Amon said.

Now Amon was a legitimate threat. Boba considered it in his mind, planning how to fight Amon in the future.

Korra snuck thru the crowd to create a distraction, and Mako and Boba were forced to wait, watching Amon take away the bending of the captured triads. Just when it appeared Bolin was to be debended, an explosion is heard, and steam fills the room. Boba is unaffected, as his visor adjusts for the steam. Boba simply walks onto the stage and stars knifing any equalists in his way, grabbing Bolin.

"Aghh!" Bolin screams, thinking it was an equalist.

"I'm with your brother, we're getting you out of here." Boba said.

Mako, Boba, and Korra fled with Bolin, climbing down a ladder, only for the Lt. to attack them, starting with Mako and Bolin, easily taking them out. Boba was a much tougher opponent, and Boba threw the Lt. into the wall, knocking him out.

"Guys, get on." Korra said, bringing Naga. They flee the scene, and a few equalists attempt to give chase.

"Let them go. She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." Amon said.

Boba left the group and headed to the police station, needing to inform Lin why he failed to bring in Zolt.

"Where's the chief?" Boba asked.

"She's at her home." An officer said.

Boba headed to Lin's house, knocking on the door.

"Boba?" Lin asked.

"Chief, we need to talk." Boba said, walking inside the house.

"What's so important?" Lin asked.

"Lightning bolt zolt was captured by Amon, and had his bending removed. I saw it with my own eyes." Boba said.

Now Lin paid more attention eyes open.

"Amon did what?" Lin asked.

"He took away Zolt's bending." Boba said.

"Shit. He's now a major threat to the city. And you infiltrated their rally?" Lin asked.

"Yes. With no problem." Boba said.

"Forget about the triads. Focus on stopping Amon." Lin said.

"I'll need the support of the police force, and I'd like to be paid in advance." Boba said.

"Deal. You can stay here for the night." Lin said.

"Thanks." Boba said.


	5. Chapter 5 further advances

Ch 5 further advances

Boba was busy the next few days working for the police force, as he made multiple arrests, bringing the triads down, and he was now running into more and more of the equalists. Boba made sure to mark down where the fights with the equalists were occurring.

"It's occurring more and more." Boba said, handing the map to Lin.

"Can you dress well for a party?" Lin asked, catching the bounty hunter off guard.

"What?" he asked.

"Tarrlok is holding a gala for Avatar Korra." Lin said, saying Korra as if it was a curse.

"Who's Tarrlok?" Boba asked.

"He's a politician. Tenzin says he oversteps his boundaries. I wouldn't know." Lin said.

"You have a problem with Korra?" Boba asked.

"First day in the city, and she goes vigilante justice in the city, and now this. She has done nothing to deserve it." Lin said.

"I'm going in my armor." Boba said.

And the two arrived at the gala, Boba showing an impressive and intimidating persona. It comes when you wear nothing but armor. Boba saw Lin talk harshly to Korra, and wondered why Lin felt so harshly against the Avatar.

Boba only walked as Korra was quickly ambushed by the paparazzi and gave in. Didn't matter. She'd be fighting the equalists sooner or later.

With the gala over, Boba headed into the darkness of the city, finding it to be similar to many worlds and cities that had no order. He saw prostitutes and homosexuals loitering the streets. He wondered how such filth could be allowed to exist.

"This city was supposed to be built on justice and order, and the streets say otherwise. How could the council let this happen?" Boba said to himself. Boba knew very well, that the empire wouldn't have let this happen.

Next day, Boba was sent to comb the undergrounds of the city, hoping to find some intel about the equalists.

Boba climbed down a ladder and landed into the underground of the city. His visor and HUD automatically adjusted to the darkness. Rifle in hand, Boba moved forward, keeping an eye out for any opposition.

And the opposition did come. Boba rounded a corner, and came face to face with an equalist. Boba quickly shot the equalist dead and continued his walk, but it didn't last long. Boba encountered more and more equalists.

Boba brutally attacked the equalists, going guns blazing. He put his rifle on his back, and attacked with his duel pistols.

"What's with all the noise?"

"Someone's attacking! I think the police are here!"

"Oh shit!"

Said person was shot dead as Boba continued his unstoppable attack, killing everyone in sight. The equalists retreated deeper into their base, clearly terrified of the unstoppable killing machine. The thudding of combat boots walking on the ground came closer and closer until Boba came into view, and started shooting every single equalist until they're all dead.

Boba decides not to advance forward, fearing that there would be a trap waiting for him, and walks back to the entrance, climbs the ladder, and heads to the police station.

"What's the news?" Lin asked.

"I killed 40 equalists in the sewers, and here's the probable location." Boba said, pulling out a map and using the memory system on his suit to map out the position.

"40 equalists. Feel sorry for those poor bastards." Lin said.

"Amon will retaliate, but where?" Boba asked.

"The pro-bending stadium. He publicly threatened to attack if the council kept the stadium opened. I'm sending police forces to handle the security of the stadium. Since you killed 40 equalists, you should be there." Lin said.

"Pay me in advance, and I'll kill every equalist that arrives." Boba said.

Lin paid Boba the money he requested. As Boba left the station, it then occurred to Lin just how much she trusts the bounty hunter.

Lin chuckles at the thought of Boba Fett working with the police force, and he already was. She grudgingly respected, and to some degree admired Boba. He got the job done when no-one else could. He gathered intel… wait a second. He was only person that could be called an effective detective. And he wasn't even officially a police officer.

"Oh shit. The city may be depending on Boba for survival. While the council squabbles like politicians usually do, Boba is killing the equalists in the scores. We're so fucked." Lin said.

That night, the police was busy checking the stadium for booby traps and hidden weapons, yet found nothing. Boba was weary of the situation, his experience telling him to watch out. The game soon started, and Boba watched on with empathy, waiting for the equalists.

Boba had his back turned to the stadium, facing the crowed. He noticed two people walk from the shadows, brandishing electric gloves. Boba fired his rifle at one, killing him. The other goon grabbed Lin as a hostage, and told Boba to drop his rifle.

"Drop your weapon, now." He said.

Boba aimed his rifle at the ground and pulled the trigger, shooting the thug in the foot. He dropped to the floor in agony, grabbing the burning stump, before Boba shooting him in the head.

"Thanks for the save." Lin said.

"Don't mention it." Boba said, before turning his attention to the rest of the stands. He aimed his rifle and started sniping the few equalists he could get a shot at. As Boba moved thru the stands and killed the equalists that escaped, Amon appeared out of nowhere but Boba didn't pay him mind.

Boba felt a stinging sensation and turned around, seeing an equalist wielding an electric glove, who was obviously surprised to see his opponent still standing. Boba pulled out his knife, and killed the equalist with one slash across the neck.

Boba headed up the stairs leading to the roof, when he saw an equalist zeppelin appear into view. Boba laid prone, hoping to avoid being seen. The zeppelin fired cables into the stadium, and Amon then rises, backed by several equalists.

Boba fires his rifle at the equalists and their leader, but is only able to kill those next to Amon, leaving the masked leader alive. Bolin stands up, as Korra and Lin arrive, followed by equalists from the zeppelin to do battle.

Lin grabs one of the zeppelin cables, only for the Lt. to shock her with his kali staffs. Boba fires his rifle, and kills the Lt. then laid covering fire for Lin, as she attached her cables to that of the zeppelin and rose upward.

Cracking noise was heard, and Korra fell thru the weakening glass.

"Oh fuck!" Boba shouted, as Lin dropped from chasing the zeppelin and dived headfirst into the stadium and saved Korra from a presumed death.

Boba only sighed in relief, and headed back thru the stairs and down into the stadium.

"Looks like they won this round." Lin said.

"Republic city, is at war." Tenzin said.

"Thanks for helping us." Korra said to Boba.

"Don't mention it." Boba said.

Lin pulled Boba aside, needing to talk to him.

"Boba, I need you to hunt Amon to extinction, do whatever it takes." Lin said.

"I need a bigger paycheck." Boba said.

"I'll give you the entire budged of the police force if you'll kill Amon. Terminate with extreme prejudice." Lin said.

In an unknown location, an equalist talked to Amon.

"Amon, the Lt. is dead, and the rumors about the one man who killed those 40 equalist earlier today is true. It appears that a bounty hunter is working for the police force, and is deadly."

"No matter. We'll kill him and his allies soon enough." Amon said.


	6. Chapter6 future industries investigation

Ch 6 future industries investigation

Boba sat in the back of an armored truck with several police officers, waiting to strike. Boba was briefed they were heading to the warehouse of cabbage corps to capture rumored equalist weaponry.

The truck broke thru the gates, and the officers came out, Boba taking the lead. The officers quickly tore open the wooden crates and boxes, finding equalist gloves and propaganda material.

"There's enough to bury cabbage corps for all eternity." Saikhan said.

"Pack it all up. We'll take it to the station." Lin said, who turned and saw Boba in deep thought.

"Cabbage corp made these?" Boba asked, taking one of the gloves, putting it on the floor, and stomped on it, crushing the glove.

"You don't think so?" Lin asked.

"Cabbage corp makes its products that are inferior to Future industries. For all we know, future industries made the gloves and framed Cabbage corp." Boba said.

Lin went outside and made statement, regarding the affairs of cabbage corp.

"The investigation is still ongoing, but for the moment we're shutting down Cabbage corp, and are freezing Lau Gan-Lan assets." Lin said.

Boba watched as the owner was pulled into a police truck and taken to the station. But Boba held fast to one of his principles. _If things are going very well, be on alert._

"You hungry?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Boba asked.

Boba soon found himself in a nice restaurant with Lin, though he was slightly on edge. He spent way too many years finding his prey as they were eating in restaurants like the one he was in.

"Boba, you need to relax." Lin said, seeing the bounty hunter on edge.

"Easy for you to say. I found many of my prey, hell, I killed a few, while they were eating in a restaurant. But I'm hungry right now." Boba said.

When the food arrived, Boba took his helmet off, showing his face. Lin was surprised to see a handsome face. Boba had light green eyes, pale skin, short hair, a stubble, and a couple of scars on his face.

"Surprised?" Boba asked.

"Yes. I didn't think a nice human face would be under the mask." Lin said.

"There's a lot you'd be surprised about." Boba said, eating some of his food, a nice juicy steak.

"So tell me about yourself." Lin said, eating some of her food.

"I'm a bounty hunter." Boba curtly said.

"You enjoy it?" Lin asked.

"At first, no. It was purely survival. My father died when I was 9 years. Saw him get killed right in front of my eyes, by a goddamned jedi." Boba said.

"A what?" Lin asked.

"An evil organization, who cloaks themselves under righteousness. Now my job. I hated it at first, I couldn't stomach killing others, but I had to. I was trained to be a soldier, my dad was a bounty hunter and he trained me in his ways, so I followed. It was purely for survival, a method of living. And soon, I began to enjoy my job. I enjoyed getting the money, the prestige of being the most deadly bounty hunter. And here I am." Boba said.

"Have a wife or girlfriend?" Lin asked.

Boba quickly looked at Lin, thinking she was out of her mind.

"Had a wife, many years ago. Believe me, I loved her. Someone raped her, and I tortured the prick to death. Didn't work because of my job. I was always on long distance missions, and my wife was also a bounty hunter. What if me, or her was to be killed on a mission? And bounty hunters always have enemies, so having a family simply was a target painted on your back. After that failed marriage, I threw myself into my work." Boba said.

Lin couldn't believe it. Sitting next to her, was someone so similar to her. Absent father, broken romance, and being 'married' to their job.

"Damn. And I thought you were some cold-blooded killer." Lin said.

"Believe me, I am. But if I'm close to someone, which is a rarity, I pity the bastard who messes around with those I'm close to." Boba said.

The two spent the rest of the lunch learning more about each other, and after lunch, headed back to the station to continue their work. Boba stood guard as Lin talked to Hiroshi Sato, and he heard Korra and Tahno talk.

"You got to get him Korra. Promise me you'll take him down." Tahno said.

Tenzin, Lin, and Hiroshi left a conference room, Hiroshi talking.

"I want those equalists to pay for what they've done." He said, before leaving. He gave Boba a look, then walked away.

Boba left his spot and went to another part of the police station, approaching the two detectives, Lu and Gang. Oh how Boba wanted to murder those two and dispose of the bodies.

"How's it going?" Lu asked.

"I need all the information on Hiroshi Sato." Boba said.

"Hiroshi? He's not working with the equalists." Gang said.

"Yeah, I think Boba here is a few screws loose." Lu said.

Boba grabbed the desk and threw it aside, getting their attention. He then pinned Lu to the wall with his right foot, pointing a pistol at him.

"Not so fast Gang." Boba said, drawing his second pistol on the detective.

How did Boba know?

"Now listen here. You're gonna get me all the information on Hiroshi Sato, and if not, I'll interrogate you two until you hand it over. Get to work." Boba growled, dropping Lu.

Boba soon got the information he needed and studied everything about Hiroshi. Something about the man kept him on edge. He seemed like a nice person.

 _Wait a minute. Seems like a nice person?_

Later that night, Boba, Lin, and Tenzin were meeting with Korra, as the young Avatar had to tell them something.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think Hiroshi made those gloves." Korra said.

"You think Hiroshi made those gloves, then framed cabbage corp?" Tenzin asked.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked.

"I don't have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra said.

"Well he does have the means, and a motive." Lin said.

"What kind of motive?" Korra asked.

"His wife was killed years ago by the agni kai triads." Boba said.

"How'd you know?" Lin asked.

"Dug up some info on the guy." Boba said.

"That's true. It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment this whole time." Tenzin said.

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato more closely." Lin said.

The next day they entered the mansion's front door, surprising Mako, Asami, and Bolin.

"Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked, seeing Boba walk to Hiroshi's location, rifle in hands.

"I heard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I think your father is working with the equalists." Korra said.

"What? I don't believe this." Asami replied, before storming upstairs.

"You spied on Hiroshi?" Mako asked.

Inside Hiroshi's office, Lin, Tenzin, and Boba talked to Hiroshi.

"Mr. Sato, we'd like to ask more questions." Lin said.

"Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we're equalists!" Asami said, opening the door and was about to walk in, only for Boba to turn around and push her outside with one of his hands, aiming his rifle at her.

"This is police business. Don't interfere." Boba said, then pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Mako who also arrived on the scene.

"Korra you don't know what you're talking about." Mako said, looking past the bounty hunter.

"I heard you on the phone. You said you were getting ready to strike." Korra said to Hiroshi.

"This is all just a misunderstanding. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of satomobiles. Just business." Hiroshi said.

"I've heard that before. And it's not 'just business.'" Boba said, approaching Hiroshi.

"We'd like to look into your factories, to put away all suspicion." Tenzin said.

"If it's necessary, you can search all of Future Industries." Hiroshi said.

As they left the office, Boba slowly moved out, noticing something in Hiroshi's eyes.

"He's hiding something." Boba muttered.

Asami rolled her eyes at that remark.

They searched every storehouse that Future industries had, yet found nothing.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra said, approaching the police officers.

"It appears Hiroshi's innocent." Lin said.

Asami and Mako came on the scene, and Boba clenched a fist. He wasn't in the mood for drama.

"Okay, you did your search, now you can leave." Asami said, glaring at Lin, who glared in response.

Mako pulled Korra aside and talked to her.

"So, I hope you're convinced now." Mako said.

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying." Korra said.

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" Mako asked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it!" Korra defended.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Mako bluntly said.

"I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is." Korra said.

"Hiroshi is hiding something. When I left his office, I saw it in his eyes." Boba said.

"But we searched everywhere. We found nothing." Tenzin said.

"Hear me out. Lets say you're Hiroshi, and you're working with the equalists. Would you have your weapons put into crates, in all your warehouses, for everyone to see? I'd put the weapons underground, where nobody could see them." Boba said.

"You sure?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm sure. Bounty hunters are hired to search and kill their prey no matter where they hide. Believe me, I got experience in this. I'm 30 years old, and started when I was 13." Boba said.

"Guys, you'll want to hear this." Korra said, approaching them with a note.

"If you want to know the truth, meet me at the north end of the silk road bridge." Korra said, reading from the note.

Midnight came, and they were at the silk road bridge.

"He's over here." Boba said, pointing to where the worker was.

"How'd you know?" Korra asked.

Boba didn't answer, but walked to the direction he pointed out.

"Listen. I joined the equalist because I thought Amon could make things better for us. But I didn't sign up for this war." The worker said, coming out of the shadows.

"What do you have on Sato?" Lin asked.

"He manufactured the gloves for the equalists." He said.

"I knew it!" Korra said.

"What else?" Boba asked.

"There's rumors he's working on something bigger. A new weapon." He said.

"We searched everything." Tenzin said.

"That's because it's in a secret factory." He said.

"No shit." Boba muttered.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"Under the Sato mansion."


	7. Chapter 7 the raid

Ch 7 The raid

"Raiding the Sato estate is dangerous. If we're wrong…" Tenzin said.

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. All I care about is protecting republic city. We can't let Amon get these new weapons." Lin said.

"How close?" Boba asked, approaching the two.

"5 minutes." Lin said.

Boba checked his weapons and went over the plan. Move in, search the mansion for weapons and documents, and find Hiroshi. Anyone tries to interfere, gets detained.

"Listen up. When we touchdown, we're to move fast and quick. Secure the house and search any documents and weapons. Hiroshi is the target. We're to find and capture him, along with the weapons." Lin said, briefing everyone.

"What if we run into Asami, Mako, and Bolin?" Korra asked.

"I'll have two officers detain them. Don't want them to get in the line of fire. Boba, you're on point as we move in. No disintegrations." Lin said.

"As you wish." Boba said, annoyed.

"Let me put it this way. You disintegrate someone who isn't a threat, you don't get paid the full amount." Lin said.

"Damn it." Boba replied.

"If you two are done with your lovers' quarrel, we got mansion to raid." Korra said, earning glares from Boba and Lin.

"Chief, we're one minute out." The pilot said.

Boba headed to the airships ramp, and brought his rifle to bear. Two officers stood next to him, ready. As the ramp dropped down, Boba and the officers moved silently across the estate's lawn, approaching the front door. Boba aimed his rifle at the door, while one of the officers unlocked the door with metalbending. Boba quietly opened the door and walked forward, entering the parlor. Boba swept the room, and found nothing.

"Move up." Boba said, taking point.

They reached the office, and heard Korra's friends talking inside. Boba approached the door and kicked it in, raising his rifle as Mako, Bolin, and Asami jumped in surprise.

"Hands on your head now!" Boba yelled, aiming his rifle at them.

They were shocked to respond, forcing Boba to force them on their knees, at gunpoint.

"What the hell is going on?" Asami asked.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden under the mansion." Lin said.

"I think I would have noticed if there is a factory underneath my mansion. The lies you people make to persecute my father." Asami said.

"Where is he?" Lin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami said, standing up.

Asami led the group the workshop and it was empty.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami asked.

"Area's clear. No sign of him." An officer said.

"Maybe we just didn't see him leaving." Lin said, before using her foot to feel the ground.

"There's a tunnel here." Lin said.

"What? There is no tunnel." Asami said.

"Really?" Boba asked, before walking next to Lin, and punching the ground real hard. His strength plus weight and kinetic force of the armor punched a good sized dent in the floor. Boba used the makeshift handheld and ripped the floor aside.

Asami and her friends looked down at the stairs that led into the earth.

"I don't understand. There must be some explanation for this." Asami said.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Boba, take point." Lin said. Bolin, Asami, and Mako walked forward, but Lin stopped them.

"You three stay here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them." Lin said.

Boba stood at the front of the tram, bracing himself for whatever weapons he would face. The doors opened and they walked into a large room, seeing mecha suits.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin said.

"And those are the new weapons." Korra said.

"Hiroshi was lying alright. But where is he?" Tenzin asked. Suddenly, the entrance was blocked as a large metal wall shot out from the ground.

Lin headed to the wall and attempted to force it open with metalbending, but to no avail.

"That wall is solid platinum. My mecha tanks are also platinum. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Hiroshi said.

"You son of a bitch! That source was a set up." Lin said.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi said, as 6 mecha suits fired at them, causing everyone to scatter for safety. Lin jumped onto a mecha tank and started stabbing the cockpit over and over, until the mecha tanks fell backwards, the pilot already dead.

Boba dodged grapplers and returned fired with his rifle. Plasma bolts scorched the platinum armor, but the thickness prevented the plasma from eating thru. Boba aimed for the cockpit of one mech and pulled the trigger. The plasma broke thru the glass and killed the pilot.

Boba saw a mech being held into place by 4 police officers, only for the mech to grab the cables, and sent a jolt of electricity down the cables and into the officers, taking them out of the fight. Boba fired at the mech, getting the driver's attention.

"Oh crap." Boba said, leaping to avoid a grappler heading towards him. Boba aimed his rifle, and fired thru the cockpit, killing the pilot.

Boba joined Korra and Tenzin as they fired at the mecha tanks, taking down 2 tanks thanks to Boba's fire, but Korra and Tenzin were knocked out as Hiroshi fired electric bola's and knocked out the two benders. It was now Boba and Hiroshi.

"I took out all your mechs. You're defenseless." Boba said, aiming his rifle at the cockpit.

"You're too late if you wanted to save your bender friends." Hiroshi said, as equalists appeared, surrounding Boba.

"Fuck." Boba said, then realized something. Boba put his rifle on his back, fired his flamethrower gauntlet at the equalists, spinning 360 degrees. Boba was about to fire on Hiroshi, only for a grapple to toss him against the wall. Boba was still conscious, but played dead.

"That was a somewhat near flawless test run. Load them into the trucks and take them to Amon." Hiroshi said to the few equalists that weren't burned to a crisp by Boba. Boba waited at the right moment when Hiroshi wasn't looking, and aimed his rifle.

"Aghh!"

Hiroshi turned around and saw the equalist fall dead. He turned around, and saw Boba advancing forward, firing his pistols. Hiroshi had his electric gloves on, and made a feeble attempt to attack the bounty hunter, but Boba had advanced armor and superior combat training and quickly knocked out Hiroshi. Boba looked up, and heard the sounds of tires peeling on the pavement, knowing that the officers were on their way to Amon.

Bolin and Mako arrived on the scene, seeing Boba standing in the middle of a pile of dead equalists.

"Is he dead?" Bolin asked, seeing a knocked out Hiroshi.

"No. Gather everyone. We need to leave." Boba said, picking up Lin. Mako picked up Korra, and Bolin grabbed Tenzin.

"Asami." Mako said, seeing his girlfriend enter the room, wanting to see the commotion for herself. She saw 5 destroyed mech tanks, dozens of dead equalists, and her father.

"He's with the equalists, isn't he?" Asami asked.

"He is. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Boba said.

With the officers taken to the zeppelin, they left the mansion and fled into the night.

"My metal benders are on their way to Amon. And it's my fault. Tarrlok's right. I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation." Lin said.

"No! You can't give up like this." Tenzin said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm doing it outside the law." Lin said.

Boba walked to a window and saw the mansion shrink into the distance. The equalists knew he was out there. No-one just takes down 5 mechs, kills dozens of soldiers without anyone taking notice.

"They want war, I'll give them war." Boba said.


	8. Chapter 8 training and friends

Ch 8 training and friends

At air temple island, the air acolytes were busy getting Asami's stuff into a room, and it was a lot of stuff. Boba shook his head, not understanding why people had to travel with so much shit. His line of work required he had to move fast and light.

"Thanks for letting us stay at the temple." Asami said.

"Don't mention it. Besides, Boba told me he wants to start training us in combat." Korra said.

"Well, that's good news. It'll help take my mind off of my father." Asami said.

With Asami's stuff put away, she went in the courtyard and met with Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

"Gather around. Boba wants to train us in hand-to-hand. It's us 4, against him." Korra said.

"That's easy." Bolin said.

Asami face palms herself, clearly remembering the carnage that Boba inflicted in the underground workshop.

"By the way, I didn't agree to this." Boba said, facing Korra.

"Don't worry. Just do what you normally do, but you'll have a huge target painted on your back." Korra said.

"Korra, I've had other bounty hunters try and kill me. I'm still alive. What the hell makes you think you and your friends can succeed and capturing me?" Boba asked.

"Because you've never faced benders before." Korra said.

"Unfortunate." Boba simply said, before walking away.

"What did he mean by that?" Bolin asked.

"Doesn't matter. Lets get this done." Mako said.

Boba simply walked past a few trees on the island, when the krew launched their attack.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Bolin shouted, jumping in front of Boba, only for Boba to break his nose with a brutal punch.

Boba turned and grabbed Mako's arm as Mako was throwing a fireball and twisted the arm, then kicked Mako away. A large blast of water sends Boba against the wall, and Korra turns the water into steam.

"Hah. Now you can't see us." Korra said.

"Yeah, and we can't see him." Asami said.

Bolin kneeled down, and broke part the ground, hoping to make Boba fall. Boba easily had them in his sights, as his HUD adjusted to the fog. Boba slowly moved forward, hand out. He found himself within reaching distance, and grabbed Bolin and pulled him into the fog.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted, unable to effectively fight against Boba.

Korra and Asami stood outside the fog, when Bolin was thrown into them, knocking the three on their backs.

"This isn't easy." Bolin said.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Korra asked.

Mako came back to the square, and started throwing fireballs at Boba, and even a lightning bolt, giving Boba reason to pause. Boba had to get rid of Mako, and fast. Mako attempted another strike, only for Boba to grab Mako and give him a direct headbutt, the helmet protecting Boba's head, yet knocking Mako out.

Boba barely ducked as Asami punched with an electric glove. Boba returned the favor, only for Asami to dodge it. Boba and Asami faced each other, Asami charging first. Asami hit Boba with the electric glove, causing Boba to growl in pain.

Using his left hand, Boba grabbed Asami's wrist and twisted it hard. Asami's face contorted in pain, as Boba ripped the glove off Asami's hand and crushed it in his own hand. Boba tossed Asami aside as if she were as light as paper.

Korra faced Boba, being the only one left.

"You're going down, Boba." Korra said.

"Get in line." Boba answered.

Korra struck first with fire, then at the last second, switched to earth, knocking Boba on the ground. Boba quickly stood up, as Korra attacked with water this time. Boba grabbed Korra and used her momentum to throw her around. But Korra wouldn't go down so easily.

Korra furiously attacked with firebending, Boba crouching and relying on his armor to protect himself. Korra stopped the attack and moved closer, only for Boba to leap forward and pin her to the ground. Boba grabbed Korra's neck and applied pressure on the carotid artery, knocking her out.

Boba stood up and looked around, seeing Korra and her friends laying where they fell. Boba had to admire Korra and her friends. They fought hard, and proved worthy of his respect.

"What happened here?" Tenzin asked.

"Training." Boba said, picking up Korra.

"Did we win?" Korra asked.

"Are you kidding me, I kicked your asses." Boba said, as Korra stood on her own.

"Gee, thanks." Korra said.

In the living room, Boba sat opposite of the krew, as they went over the fight.

"You guys fight well. But you rely too much on your bending, sans Asami. Asami, think outside the box and use other weapons, not just the electric glove. Won't be long until someone finds a way to counter it." Boba said.

"What can we do to improve?" Bolin asked.

"For starters, start learning hand-to-hand combat without your bending. The equalists can take you down easily, despite your abnormal advantage." Boba said.

"Abnormal?" Korra asked.

"Korra, other than jedi and sith, and those are extremely rare like none other, I've encountered no person or species who has telekinetic capabilities such as you guys. That's why I say it's abnormal." Boba said.

"You can teach us hand-to-hand combat." Bolin said.

"I'll teach, but you follow my rules. First, we'll have to get you guys into shape." Boba said.

"We're already in shape." Korra said.

"I'm special ops training. My home planet is Kamino, and Kamino was originally a base for the clone army. Long story short, the clones received the best training in the galaxy. An entire army trained to be elite soldiers, who can compete in the Olympics as if it were nothing." Boba said.

"And you received that training?" Asami asked.

"Damn straight. But I had months and years of training. You guys only have weeks, so I'll do what I can. Get out there and start running laps." Boba said.

2 hours later, and Boba had them go thru rigorous calisthenics, among other exercises. Their broken bodies collapsed in the living room, exhausted. Bolin actually vomited.

"Man, I never thought training would be harsh like that." Korra said.

"I just want to sleep. Korra, can you knock me out?" Asami asked.

"Asami, I'm too tired to earthbend, let alone move." Korra said.

Boba sat in a chair, drinking a soda.

"Hey Boba, you say you're a bounty hunter. How'd that happen?" Mako asked.

"I'm a clone of my father, Jango Fett, who was a bounty hunter. He trained me, and I followed in his footsteps." Boba said.

"How's being a bounty hunter?" Bolin asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Boba asked, suspicious of Bolin.

"You're with us, and we'd like to know more about you." Asami said.

Boba cynically laughed.

"You don't understand. Being a bounty hunter is a hard job. You're capturing and killing targets all the time, and sometimes you have a price on your head as well. I'm not going to talk about my job, or my past. That's the second person who's asked." Boba said.

"Who's the first?" Asami asked.

"Lin. Of course, I was working under her at the time, and I came out of nowhere, so of course she'd want to know about me, for practical reasons." Boba said.

"So what's your story, all of you?" Boba asked.

They spent the next few hours talking to Boba about their pasts and who they were. Boba knew he'd be close friends with 3 people already. Lin, Korra, and Mako. Bolin and Asami would be a hard case. Bolin just ran his mouth off, something that irritated Boba to no end.

Asami was also another case. She just seemed so calm, so cheerful, despite their chaotic situation. In Boba's eyes, that meant she had ulterior motive. He's have to keep a closer eye on her. Korra was someone he got along with immediately. He respected Korra's fighting skills deeply, and her drive to accomplish any task at hand. The only problem Boba saw, was that Korra had a case of 'leap before you look'. And in Boba's opinion, that was dangerous, liable to get people killed.

"By the way, chief Saikhan is being inducted as the new chief of police. I think we should be there." Tenzin said.

As they left air temple island and headed to the police station, Boba couldn't help but feel that they were walking into a storm, and that he'd have to pull out all the stops in order to survive.


	9. Chapter 9 patrol

Ch 9 patrol

"It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen before. But one man is standing up against the equalist, Councilmen Tarrlok." That caught Tenzin and Korra by surprise, while Boba shook his head.

"That is why for all matters involving the equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until this insurgency is quelled."

"That's going to fail." Boba said.

"What is that weasel Tarrlok up to now?" Korra asked.

"Tarrlok, I don't know how you got chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it's legal." Tenzin said.

"Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what's best for the city?" Tarrlok asked.

"Bullshit." Boba said.

Tarrlok spared a glance at Boba.

"Well, Avatar Korra. Now that your pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my taskforce." Tarrlok said.

"Forget it! I'm not joining your vanity project." Korra said.

"That is unfortunate, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses." Tarrlok smugly said.

"Don't hold your breath. You know, Tenzin's been right this whole time. You played me, Beifong, and now the new chief. I got news for you. You may need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." Korra proudly retorted. Tarrlok mockingly chuckled.

"No, you're a half-baked Avatar in training. How's your airbending, made any progress?" Tarrlok asked. Korra looked away in shame, knowing she still couldn't airbend. At that moment, Boba got involved.

"I've been here for one month, and I've fought the equalists by myself. I killed 40 equalists in one engagement. Where were you and your precious task force? Where were you when Amon attacked the stadium? I was there, fighting to protect the stadium and those inside. You and your task force weren't there. I've seen your type. You're a coward. If you try and intimidate Korra and her friends into doing your bidding, I'll put a plasma round thru your skull. That's not a threat. It's a promise." Boba said.

Tarrlok briefly lost his composure and was stunned. No-one talked to him like that before.

"You don't scare me, you little thug." Tarrlok smirked.

"I don't have to scare you. I just have to kill you." Boba said, then walked away to the island.

Asami noticed Boba walking away and ran towards him.

"Hey, Boba." Asami said.

"Hey, Asami." Boba said, without stopping.

"I want to say thanks." Asami said.

"For what?" Boba asked.

"For standing up to Tarrlok like that. Hardly anyone does that, except Tenzin. He's the only sane member on the council." Asami said.

"What do you mean?" Boba asked "I've hardly done any research on the leadership of the city."

"Okay. Tarrlok is bent on taking down Amon, but I'm afraid innocent people will be caught in the crossfire. Hell, you seem to be the only one who knows what to do." Asami said.

"Being a bounty hunter meant lots of cunning. I chose tactics over brute strength. You want to find your prey, get information then strike." Boba said.

Late afternoon, Boba and everyone else found Korra sitting on the ledge over the bay, and she appeared to be crying.

"Korra, you okay?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine." Korra replied.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Mako asked.

"How am I supposed to save the city, if I can't even airbend?" Korra asked. "I'm the worst avatar ever." Korra burst out.

"I just feel alone." Korra said, hanging her head.

"No, that's nonsense. You're amazing." Asami said.

"Yeah, remember Aang mastered all the elements when he battled the fire nation. He was just a kid." Mako said.

"And he wasn't alone, he had friends to help him. The arena might be shut down, but we're still a team. The new team avatar." Bolin said.

"Count me in. The equalist won't know what hit them." Boba said.

A jet black car drove down the streets of republic city, Asami and Mako in the front, with Korra, Boba, and Mako in the back.

"Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station over."

"My dad had police scanners installed in all his cars. Guess I know why." Asami said.

"Defeat your enemy by using their tactics against them. Smart." Boba said.

"Calling all units, level four alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level four alert. Equalist jailbreak!"

Asami stopped the car as a truck and several equalist motorcycles rush thru traffic.

"Chi blockers!" Bolin shouted.

"No shit. Floor it." Boba said.

Asami raced after the equalist, weaving thru traffic. Boba stands up and aims his rifle at the equalist truck, only for a massive truck to block their way.

"Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!" Asami shouted.

The car goes flying into the air, and slams onto the ground, Asami floors it and resumes the chase. Boba aims his rifle and starts shooting at the cyclists, killing 2 of the riders. Bolin fires earth darts and takes out a third.

Bolin and Korra make a giant curve and they continue chasing the equalists. Boba aims his rifle and kills another cyclist rider. The last one lands on the car, only for Boba to fry him as well. Boba aims his rifle at the truck and fires, taking out the rear right tire. Driving only on 3 wheels, the truck ends up crashing.

"Drag em out, and line them up." Boba said, holding both his pistols.

They waited until Tarrlok and his task force arrived, taking the equalist into the police trucks.

"Korra?" Tarrlok asked.

"Sup." Boba said, cradling his rife.

"Korra, this is police business." Tarrlok said.

"Yeah, and the police sure took their time getting here." Boba said.

"Shut up. You stay out of this." Tarrlok said.

"You know, I didn't see your task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for team avatar, they would have gotten away." Korra said.

"This is your last warning. Stay away." Tarrlok growled.

Next day, Boba snuck around city hall, knowing Tarrlok was on the council. He stayed in the shadows when possible and approached the door to the meeting room, putting his ear to the door.

"Republic city stands as a beacon of freedom, but the equalist are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the equalist or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are inside by nightfall." Tarrlok said.

"Tarrlok, you can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few." Tenzin said.

"That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hand. We must pass this law. All in favor?" Tenzin asked. Everyone except Tenzin agreed.

"Damn it." Boba said.

Boba left city hall and headed to air temple island.

"Boba, how's it going?" Asami asked.

"We need to talk." Boba said.

Boba led Asami to another room and locked the door.

"Listen. I was at city hall, and heard Tarrlok pass a new curfew law. All nonbenders are to be inside their houses by nightfall." Boba said.

"That stupid motherfucker." Asami said, pacing.

"Yeah. It makes targeting the benders a hell of a lot easier. You still want to join us at night?" Boba asked.

"I can handle my own." Asami said.

"Yeah, 1-1. What about 1-10?" Boba asked.

"You should ask yourself the same question. You're also a nonbender." Asami said.

"I have advanced genetics and training to ensure my survival." Boba said.

"Plus the armor and your weapons." Asami said.

"Yeah. There's that." Boba said.


	10. Chapter 10 arrests and breakouts

Ch 10 arrests and break outs

That night, they were next to Asami's car, waiting for something to happen.

"All officers, please respond to the 5600 block of dragon flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

"Something isn't right." Boba said, sitting the front seat, next Asami.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, starting the car up.

"Why would the equalist take to the streets, that doesn't fit their MO of hit and run attacks." Boba said, setting his rifle up.

"After you." Mako said.

"Thanks, such a gentlemen." Korra said, as Mako helped her in. Asami noticed, and looked at it via mirror. She narrowed her eyes in response.

They quickly headed to the borough, seeing 5 zeppelins sweeping the area with their search lights. The lack of any power caught their attention.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asked.

Exiting the car, they did see a large crowed of people taking to the streets, but they weren't equalists at all.

"What's going on here?" Boba asked.

"None of your concern." An officer said.

"Mom, look. It's the Avatar." A young child said.

"Please help us. You're our Avatar to." The mother said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Korra said.

They headed to face Tarrlok, who was busy talking to a member of his task force.

"Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." Korra said.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlok said.

"We're not leaving, unless you give them their power back." Boba said.

"This is an equalist rally. There's nothing innocent about it." Tarrlok said.

"They're not equalists. They're just normal people who want their rights back." Asami said.

"They are the enemy." Tarrlok replied, before turning to the police. "Round up the equalists."

The officers moved forward and started to contain the crowed by force, only for Korra to stop their efforts with her earth bending.

Tarrlok grabbed Asami with his waterbending in response.

"Let me go." Asami said, struggling against Tarrlok.

"You're under arrest." Tarrlok said.

"You can't do that." Mako said.

"I can. Her father is a known equalist, and she's a nonbender outside of curfew." Tarrlok said.

"Let her go." Mako said.

"Arrest him, and his brother." Tarrlok said.

"On what charges?" Boba asked, pointing his rifle at Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok!" Korra shouted, lifting two large slabs of earth in front of Tarrlok and his police officers. Boba stood next to Korra, his rifle trained on Tarrlok.

"Unless you want to be thrown into prison, lower your weapons." Tarrlok said.

Boba and Korra were forced to drop their weapons, and admit defeat.

"So sad to see your little team avatar broken up. You had a good run." Tarrlok smirked.

"This isn't over Tarrlok." Korra said.

"It is. Take them away." Tarrlok ordered.

Korra and Boba were at the police station and were stuck there until Tenzin came.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know. These knuckle heads won't tell me anything." Korra said.

"I'll take care of it." Tenzin said.

Tenzin spotted Saikhan and called him over.

"Saikhan, a word." Tenzin said.

"Councilmen Tenzin. I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can it wait?" Saikhan asked.

"No. it cannot." Tenzin said.

"Three of Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight, and I'd like you to release them immediately." Tenzin said.

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business." Saikhan said.

"You call going after innocent people police business? Someone must have put something in the water here." Boba said.

"All equalist suspects are to be detained indefinitely." Saikhan said.

"This is a load of bullshit." Boba said, and walked out of the police station.

Boba headed to the temple island and planned to break them out. He already had a layout of the station, thanks to serving under Lin.

1 hour later, and Boba left the island and headed to the station. The streets were empty thanks to Tarrlok's new law, and Boba stayed in the middle of the street. It didn't take long for Boba to head to the station, and he headed to the back of the station.

Boba noticed some wires heading to the ground and ripped them out, short circuiting the power in the station. Boba opened the back door, and snuck inside, activating his night vision.

"This night vision makes it too easy." Boba muttered, as he slowly walked to the prison cells.

Boba had to look into each cell, until he found who he was looking. First cell he opened was Bolin and Mako's.

"Who's there?" Bolin asked, hearing the door open.

"Boba. I'm getting you out of here."

Boba then broke out Asami, and led the three down the same way he came, down the hallway, thru a large room, and out the back of the station.

"Boba, thanks for getting us out." Bolin said.

"Quiet, and follow me." Boba said, brandishing his rifle. Now they had to worry about being caught.

"Go." Boba said, as the four of them ran across the street and hid in the shadows of a building.

Boba crept along the shadows, and ran from block to block, using the shadows as cover to avoid being seen.

"Into the water, go!" Boba said, grabbing Mako and throwing him into the bay, followed by Asami, Bolin, and Boba.

They swam all the way to air temple island, Boba taking the rear. Walking inside, Boba gave the city one last look and closed the door.

"Hit the hay. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Boba said.

"You broke us out of prison, and no-one noticed." Mako said.

"That's the hope. I didn't leave any evidence of a break in." Boba said.

It then hit them how dangerous Boba truly was. Hardly anyone could break into the police station, grab 3 people from jail, and get without leaving a trace of any kind.

"How long have you been a bounty hunter?" Asami asked.

"Since I was 13." Boba said taking his helmet off.

Asami, Korra, and Mako got a good look at Boba's face. Pale complexion, light green eyes, short hair, no stubble (Boba shaved), and a couple of scars on his face.

Asami admitted to herself she'd be enamored with Boba if she wasn't with Mako, but that wasn't the point.

"And it's been fun doing so. I'm hitting the hay." Boba said.


	11. Chapter 11 the rescue

Ch 11 the rescue

The morning came, and Korra still wasn't home. That was worrisome, and they began to wonder if Korra had been captured by the equalists.

Lin came to the temple, offering to help search for Korra, which was greatly appreciated.

"My guess is that they took her to one of the underground tunnels." Lin said.

"Underground, just like my father." Asami bitterly said.

Boba looked at Asami, then looked back to the group as they talked.

"Yeah. When I was taken by the equalists, it sounded like we were going underground." Bolin said.

"Then lets go." Boba said, grabbing his rifle and leaving the temple.

Bolin led the group to the city's sewer system, saying it smelled familiar. Finding motorcycle tracks, they followed them inside a large tunnel system. Boba lead them forward, and stopped when he heard motorcycles.

"Take cover." Boba said, running to the tunnel walls, and everyone watched as the motorcycles continued without stopping as a door in the wall opened. With the bikes out of sight, they approached the door, and Lin opened it for them.

Walking slowly, they saw a tram station, with several equalists standing around.

"Stay here, and wait for my signal." Boba said, pulling out a knife.

Boba quickly moved to a crate and peeked over, seeing an equalist approaching. Boba waited until the man came closer, and Boba yanked the man down, and plunged his knife into the man's neck, killing him.

Boba eyed another equalist, and pulled out his pistol. Standing up, he put the iron sights on the equalist and fired, the plasma burning thru the woman's clothing.

"All clear." Boba said, holstering his pistol.

"Brutal and efficient. Nice work." Lin said.

"Thanks." Boba said.

The tram arrived at the station, empty.

"It's empty."

"No kidding."

Lin pulled the two equalists into the tunnel with her cables, and Boba shot them. Lin approached a set of stairs and stomped on the ground, using her seismic sense.

"My officers are here, but no sign of Korra." Lin said.

"Stay here. I'll clear it out." Boba said, walking up the stairs, and quickly encountered the equalists. Aiming his left hand, Boba fired the flamethrower gauntlet, and set on fire the equalists the came to confront him.

"Mako, I'm scared." Bolin said, hearing that screams of the dying equalists.

"Bolin, we're all scared." Mako said, wondering what the hell was going on.

Boba walked thru the hallway, gunning down any equalist that came into view.

"Holy shit! He's here!"

"How'd he find us?!"

 _So they do know about me._

Boba fired his rifle continuously at the equalists, and when it overheated, he put it on his back and pulled out his knife. He stabbed one equalist dead, and slashed another in the face, taking his eye out. Boba sliced his neck, killing up.

Standing up, he found the area clear and called out.

"Come in." Boba said.

They walked to Boba's position, and looked at the gruesome kills.

"Holy crap." Lin said, almost stepping on an eyeball.

"Contact, behind us." Boba said, spinning around and fired at the two equalists that appeared, killing one. Mako ran to the other one and lifted him up.

"Avatar Korra, where is she?" Mako asked.

The man didn't speak, but kept his eyes on Boba fett. For some reason, he just seemed unstoppable.

"Who is that man?" he asked, pointing to Boba.

"Tell us where the Avatar is." Boba said, pulling out his knife. Then an idea came to mind.

"Bolin, pin him to the ground with earth bending. Get me those canteens of water." Boba said.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

Boba grabbed a canteen and turned it over, spilling the water on the equalist, who turned his head left and right, trying not to drown from the water torture.

"Tell us, or it'll rain." Boba said, grabbing another canteen of water.

"We don't have her. Tarrlok is lying. We never attacked city hall." The equalist said.

"Thanks you." Boba said, aiming his rifle at the man's chest and pulled the trigger. Hot plasma burned thru the clothing and skin, leaving a charcoaled remain.

"Oh god, the stench." Bolin said, plugging his nose.

"I found my officers, but Korra isn't here." Lin said, her officers behind her.

"Why would Tarrlok lie about being attacked?" Mako asked.

"Because he has Korra." Tenzin said.

An alarm was heard, and they ran onto the tram, and made their escape.

"Behind us." Boba shouted, firing his pistols at the equalist chasing them on another tram. Bolin used his earthbending to cave in the tunnel and stopped the equalist.

"We got company." Lin said, looking at the end of the tunnel, where a sizable amount of equalists was waiting. Lin metal bended the ceiling rail into a makeshift ramp and opened the ceiling to provide their escape.

"If Korra isn't there, where could she be?" Mako asked, as they climbed onto the streets above.

"Don't know." Boba said, looking at the mountains behind the city. Boba aimlessly walked towards the mountains, ignoring that everyone else went to the city hall.

In an unknown location, Korra sat in the metal box she was imprisoned in, and decided to meditate. She then experienced multiple visions of Aang bringing down notorious blod bender Yakone.

"Aang, you've been warning me about Tarrlok all along." Korra said.

"My life is a disaster thanks to you!" Tarrlok yelled climbing down the stairs.

"So your little secret is out? And I know how you bloodbended me. You're Yakone's son." Korra said.

"I was his son, but I had to become someone else to win republic city. My plan was perfect; I was to be the city's savior. But you and your friends, ruined everything." Tarrlok said.

"The jig's up Tarrlok, you have nowhere to go." Korra said.

"Oh no. I'll escape to make a new life, and you're coming with me as my hostage." Tarrlok said, climbing up the stairs.

"You'll never get away with this!" Korra shouted.

"Amon!" Tarrlok shouted, seeing the masked bloodbender.

"Time for you to be equalized." Amon said, before kicking his ass and taking away his bending.

"Shit." Korra said, knowing she had a few seconds until she was captured.

Korra heard the equalists come down the stairs, and acting quickly, she removed one of her armbands and used it to hang from the bars on the box's roof. Korra waited until the electricity was done, and she fell on the floor, waiting for the door to open.

When the door opened, Korra attacked with firebending then earthbending to knock away the equalists. Korra ran up the stairs, and broke down the door on the cabin, and was face to face with Amon. Korra threw ice spears to distract Amon, then ran down the slope of the mountain. Korra tripped over a branch root and crashed into a tree, losing consciousness.

Boba ran thru the frozen mountain, hoping to find some sign of Korra. Hearing a noise, he turned around and saw Naga walking towards him. The polar bear dog lowered head, giving Boba easy access to the saddle.

"If you say so." Boba said, and mounted the beast.

With Boba on the saddle, Naga headed into mountain and found Korra lying next to a tree.

"Naga, thanks." Korra said, weakly standing up.

Boba grabbed Korra and lifted her on the saddle, holding her in front of him.

Boba grabbed the reigns of Naga, and held on as the dog headed towards the city, eventually being found by everyone else.

"Korra, thank goodness." Tenzin said.

"Where Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asked before Mako interjected.

"Give her some space." He told everyone else, then grabbed Korra and held her bridal style.

"I was so worried about you. You alright?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine." Korra said, leaning into Mako.

Boba climbed off the saddle, and briefly noticed a hurt expression on Asami's face.

"You okay?" Boba asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but what else could he do?

"No. I'm not." Asami said.

Boba walked to Asami and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it for now. Lets take care of Amon and the equalists, then you and Mako can do all the talking you need." Boba said.

"Thanks." Asami said, and briefly contemplated holding onto the bounty hunters hand, but instead walked away, which Boba silently agreed with. He'd prefer to take his time.


	12. Chapter 12 turning the tide

Ch 12 turning the tide

Morning came, and Boba found himself eating some breakfast with everyone else.

"Amon took Tarrlok's bending away." Korra said.

"Amon is being emboldened. He's entering his endgame." Tenzin said.

Boba stood up and leaned against the wall, sharpening his knife. He noticed Pema coming out, and she an 'oh shit' look on her face. His enhanced hearing picked up a talk between Mako and Asami. Why did it concern Pema?

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Mako asked.

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing. You have feelings for her, don't you?" Asami asked.

"What? No! She was taken by a crazy bloodbender! How did you expect me to act?" Mako retorted.

"I like Korra. But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time." Asami said.

"The truth? About what?" Mako asked.

"You're really going to make me say it?" Asami angrily asked.

"Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!" Mako angrily said.

"The kiss, Mako. I know." Asami said.

"I- Well I- Bolin told you, didn't he?!" Mako asked.

"Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?" Asami asked.

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" Mako asked, putting his hand on hers.

"Well there might not be any relationship to worry about later." Asami said, yanking her hand from his.

"Boba, you mind sparring with me?" Asami asked.

"What?" Boba asked, looking up from examining his pistol.

"I'm overwhelmed, I need something to occupy my mind." Asami said.

"Sure thing." Boba said, holstering his pistol.

Boba and Asami went into the courtyard and started their practice. Asami charged first, only for Boba to grab her arm and use her momentum against her.

"Try again, this time use a weapons. If it helps, pretend that I'm Mako." Boba said.

Asami yelled an animal scream and let out all the stops against Boba, trying to immobilize him. Asami lost, as her anger guided her actions and movement, leading to getting her butt kicked by the bounty hunter. Again.

"Better?" Boba asked, lifting her up.

"Better." Asami said, then eye Boba's pistols.

"How do you shoot those things?" Asami asked.

"Let me show you." Boba said, pulled out his right pistol.

Boba walked deeper into the courtyard, and aimed at a tree. He fired a few shots, taking out several branches.

"You try." Boba said.

Asami took the pistol and held it like Boba did, with one hand.

"Hold it with two hands." Boba said.

"You held it with one." Asami said.

"I held those pistols since I was a little boy." Boba said.

Asami held with both hands, and pulled the trigger. Despite being light, the pistol had a hard kick. Asami missed her target.

"Let me teach you something." Boba said, taking the pistol from Asami.

"You dance?" Boba asked.

"A little. Why?" Asami asked, confused at the question.

"Your hands are like two dancing partners. The man leads the women." Boba said, holding the pistol with both his hands, and demonstrating what he said, moving the pistol with slight arm movements; his body rigidly still.

Boba pulled the trigger several times, and hit the various targets.

"I heard plasma shots. Are we under attack?" Bolin asked.

"No, Bolin. We're fine. Boba is teaching me how to shoot." Asami said.

"Much better." Bolin said.

"Considering what this thing can do to human flesh, I wouldn't say much better." Boba said.

Suddenly, explosions were heard coming from the city.

"And back to work." Boba said, walking to the dock at the base of the island.

"Work?" Asami asks, as the Krew follows Boba.

Arriving at the city, they looked for the car.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked.

"It's right around here somewhere. There it is." Korra said.

The car was crashed into a pole.

"Wow, nice parking job." Asami sarcastically said.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive." Korra said.

All things considered you did a great job! But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?" Bolin asked, picking the tickets up.

Mako grabbed the tickets and burned them, prompting Bolin to gasp in fear.

"Relax, the city is under attack. The police have more important things to worry about." Mako said.

"This'll come in handy." Asami said, opening the trunk and pulling out an electric glove. Asami sat in the driver's seat, and Mako sat next to her.

"Why don't you sit in back? With Korra." Asami disdainfully asked.

"I think I will." Mako said.

"Everything all right?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, everything is terrific ..." Mako said, as Bolin sat next to Korra, and Boba sat in the front next to Asami.

Asami backed up very fast, prompting Bolin to declare a car was coming. Then she drove towards the police station. All around the city, police zeppelins were being shot out of the sky and their equalist counterparts dropped high explosives all over the city, preventing the police force from effectively fighting back.

Boba looked at the speedometer, and noticed the rather high speed they were going.

"What's your plan?" Boba asked.

"Don't have one." Asami said.

Approaching the police station, they saw several mecha tanks, backed by equalist chi blockers.

"Jump!" Asami shouted, as she drove the car up a ramp and bailed out. The empty vehicle crashed into a mecha tank, destroying it and another one.

Once again, Boba started killing the equalist, taking out a mecha tank and several soldiers. And this time, he had his friends fighting with him, not him vs everyone else. Asami electrocutes an equalist, but felt blood splatter on her back. Turning around, she sees the burned remains of a falling equalist, Boba having fired the shot.

"Thanks." Tenzin said to Asami.

Up in an airship, Hiroshi saw the whole thing.

"I can't stand to see my daughter fight alongside these benders." Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry. We'll have your daughter back in time." Amon said.

"Thanks. Another minute and I'd be on my way to Amon." Tenzin said.

"Guys, we have a problem." Mako said, pointing to the air temple.

"Oh no." Tenzin said, as he saw two equalist zeppelins approach the island.

Boba started running towards the temple, everyone else followed behind. The sounds of battle filled his eardrums, and Boba knew it was only a matter of time until the equalists got control of the city.

Climbing into a speedboat, Korra used her waterbending to propel the boat until they reached the island. When they got onboard, they saw Lin standing behind several tied up equalists.

"Thanks, Lin." Tenzin said.

"Don't mention it. You should be with your wife." Lin said.

The moment of peace was abruptly shattered, when they saw more zeppelins approach the island, and this time they'd take it.

"Korra, I need to go into hiding." Tenzin said.

"I'm not running." Korra said.

"I'm not asking you to. I've sent word to the united forces. When they come, they'll turn the tide in this war." Tenzin said.

"So you're asking me to be patient." Korra said.

They were soon forced to leave the island, and made their escape on Naga, diving into the bay and swimming to the outer sewage pipes of republic city.

"I can't believe it." Korra said.

"Believe it." Boba said, walking down the tunnel.


	13. Chapter 13 defeat and sucess

Ch 13 defeat and sucess

"Any idea when they'll be back?" Asami asked.

"No idea. But I'm going to take a look at the equalists." Boba said.

Boba stood up and started walking when he heard footsteps heading towards him.

"Thunder!" He shouted, aiming his rifle up.

"Flash. It's us." Mako said, walking away from the shadows.

"You two were gone for a while." Asami accused.

"We were doing recon." Mako said.

"Whatever." Asami spat.

"Asami, we need to talk." Boba said.

Asami angrily sighed and walked after Boba.

"What?" she rudely asked.

"Whatever shit you have with Mako and Korra, you need to cut it out, now. Having that crap in your head will take away your focus. And considering our situation, we need to be ready when the equalists find us. If you can't put it all behind you, you won't live to see tomorrow. That's a fact." Boba said.

Boba left Asami to her thoughts, and exited the sewers of the city. He saw equalist zeppelins on patrol with searchlights, looking for any benders they have missed.

"Good luck with that." Boba muttered.

Boba jumped into the bay and swam as far as he could, finding a good amount of mines floating in the water, waiting for enemy ships to sail right into the trap.

"Damn it." Boba said, and swam back to the city.

Boba was about to climb up the docks, when he saw an equalist standing there. Not wasting any time, Boba pulled the sentry into the water, and slit his throat.

"Now that's out of the way." Boba muttered, and headed back to the hide out.

"Weren't you supposed to be doing recon?" Asami asked.

"I was, but I found something. The equalist have mined the harbor. No ships can get in or out. I think they know what's going to happen." Boba said.

"Can't you destroy the mines?" Asami asked.

"I don't have the tools nor the weapons to destroy them. And even if I did, the mines are not connected. Each mine is designed to blow by itself, without taking out the entire network. We simply can't destroy the minefield. If you were counting on your military to take back the city, kiss it good-by. It'll be a while before we can take republic city back." Boba said.

The next morning, they left the sewers and headed to an observation deck above.

"When they arrive, we have to be ready to help anyway we can." Korra said.

Asami only looked at the bay wearily, knowing what Boba said was the truth. The battleships did appear, and just like Boba thought, they sailed right into the mines, disabling the entire fleet.

"Guys, you hear that noise?" Boba asked, his enhanced hearing picking something up.

Mako took the telescope and looked into the city, and saw a fleet of bi-planes heading towards the fleet.

"How does Hiroshi have time to make new evil machines?" Bolin lamented.

"Let me tell you something. A tool is useless without the operator. It's not the machine that's evil, it's the person wielding it." Boba said, as they watched the planes bomb and torpedo the battleships stuck in the harbor.

"Damn it. Goddamn it." Asami growled, gripping the railing with her hands so hard, her knuckles went albino.

"Looks like Korra found someone. Lets head inside." Boba said.

Inside the hideout, Admiral Iroh and Korra talked about the situation, but Iroh had a plan.

"Amon may be ahead of us, but we're still not out of the fight." Iroh said.

"Yeah! I like this man's confidence. So how are we not out of the fight?" Bolin asked.

Iroh pulled out a map of the city, and everyone gathered.

"Those planes attacked from this direction. So the base is over here, across the mountains." Iroh said.

"Hell of a hike. If you want to destroy that base, you'll have to leave real soon." Boba said.

"I agree, and the reinforcements can't come in unless we ground those planes. I need to send a message to the 2nd fleet. Do you still have a way to send a message?" Iroh asked.

"I know just the person." Korra said.

Iroh and team Avatar stood behind Gommu as he sent a message via morse code machine.

"And who is the recipient of this message?" Gommu asked.

"Commander Bumi." Iroh said.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked.

"Bit of a wild man, but the bravest person you'll ever meet." Iroh said.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach until you receive the all clear." Iroh said, as Gommu sent the message.

"You sure Hiroshi won't intercept it?" Boba asked, remembering how he killed and captured much of his prey, by intercepting careless transmissions.

"If he does intercept it… lets just hope we attack before Hiroshi launches the second wave." Iroh said.

Boba wasn't convinced, and figured that Hiroshi intercepted the message, and was getting ready for the next strike tomorrow. If the planes had the range to reach Red Sand Island.

"It's time to take down my father." Asami bitterly said.

"Wait. I'm not going with you." Korra said.

"Why?" Boba asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra said.

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together." Iroh said.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut tells me it's time to end this on my terms." Korra said.

"Korra, you can't handle him alone." Boba said.

Mako then stood next to Korra.

"I'm going with her." Mako said.

"My grandfather would respect the Avatar's decision, so I will." Iroh said.

The next day, Mako and Korra parted with everyone else to fight Amon. Everyone else climbed on Naga and headed to take out the base. It took them 2 hours of Non-stop running to get to the base.

Climbing off of Naga, they crawled to an edge, and looked at the base, as it was beginning to get up and running.

"Looks like we found it." Iroh said.

"Stay down." Boba said, looking thru the scope of his rifle.

"You see something?" Asami asked.

"Nothing between us and the base. We'll be spotted the second we go down the slope, and there's an electric fence in the way." Boba said.

"I don't see anything, except a few fence posts." Asami said.

"I wouldn't put it past your father to rig something up." Boba said, aiming at a fence post and pulling the trigger. The plasma burned the fence post, and shorted out the electricity.

"They'll know we're here. Lets go!" Boba said, running down the slope and across the field.

"Bolin, take out the airfields!" Iroh shouted, as he fired lightning and fire at the airplanes about to take off.

"Asami, take a mecha suit and destroys the planes. I'll do what I can inside." Boba said, kicking a door open and walking inside, both pistols raised up.

Boba headed down a hallway, and overheard some talking.

"No-one was supposed to get in. This puts our plan in major jeopardy." Hiroshi said.

"Sir, I'm sure we'll get things under control." An equalist said.

"If our planes get destroyed, the second fleet will waltz in, and everything we've worked for will be for nothing. We haven't the firepower to hold the city against a full-scale invasion. We barely beat them back the first time." Hiroshi said, walking away.

"Sir, where are you going?" the equalist asked.

"To stop my daughter." Hiroshi said.

The equalist sighed and turned around, only to stare into the helmet of Boba. The equalist didn't even get a breath in, as Boba quickly stabbed him in the throat. Boba heard a loud noise outside and ran out, rifle in hand.

"Naga, that was close." Bolin said, standing way to close to 3 mecha tanks that were knocked on their side.

"You got lucky." Boba said, heading into another hanger, and started destroying the equalist planes.

"Hiroshi's got one hell of a fleet." Boba said, as he ripped open the engine cowling of a biplane and shot the engine to pieces. Boba proceeded to destroy as many biplanes as he could, and turned around when he heard a loud noise.

The noise was Hiroshi and Asami fighting each other in their mecha tanks, and Boba and Bolin came to Asami's rescue.

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" Bolin shouted, using his earthbending to lob several boulders to Hiroshi's mecha suit. Asami uses the distraction to gain the initiative and throws Hiroshi's mecha to the wall. Asami rips open Hiroshi's mecha tank, eyes brimming with hatred.

Hiroshi makes one final attack, which Asami dodges. Hiroshi jumps from the suit and attempts to make a run for it, only for Boba to knock him out with his rifle butt.

"You really are a horrible father." Asami says, shedding a tear.

"You think we stopped them? I saw Iroh jump in a plane and chase another squadron down." Bolin said.

"Lets head back to the city." Boba said, tying Hiroshi up and throwing him on his back.


	14. Chapter 14 the aftermath

Ch 14 the aftermath

Boba dumped Hiroshi's ass at the police station, and headed to the docks, where he saw another fleet of battleships arrive.

"We're heading to the south pole. My mother can help." Tenzin said.

"Okay. I'll come with you." Boboa said.

There was nothing to do during the journey, so Boba rested. Like everyone else, he was concerned about Korra, and was surprised when Katara came out and announced that she couldn't restore Korra's bending.

"Are you sure?" Boba asked.

"I'm sure." Katara said.

Korra did come back, holding Mako's hand. Korra announced that she had her bending back, and return the bending of those who lost theirs. Finally, things were looking good.

 **1 week later**

Boba left the air temple and headed into the city, for reasons unknown to him. In a trance like state, he unconsciously walked thru the various streets and arrived at the Sato mansion. He walked up the steps and went thru the front door, bringing his rifle up to bear.

Boba went thru the steps of sweeping the rooms for threats, a habit he picked out from years in the service of bounty hunting. Boba went thru a hallway and stood in front of Asami's door.

"What the hell am I doing? Am I nuts?" Boba muttered.

Boba put his rifle away and took a deep breath.

 _Why do I feel flustered? I'm Boba Fett. The deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy. So why am I here?_

Boba opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked to Asami's desk, and took his helmet, gloves, and shoes off. He wanted to talk to Asami as a person, not a killing machine.

"Asami, wake up." Boba said, shaking her awake.

"Boba, what are you doing here?" Asami asked, rubbing her eyes until they adjusted to the darkness. Asami leaned over and turned on the lights.

"I know you're still hurting about Mako and Korra together." Boba said.

"I still am. But what do you know about it?" Asami asked.

"Asami, I used to have a wife, and a daughter. When I first married her, I thought, 'finally. A chance for a normal life.' Didn't work. Both of us were bounty hunters, and I was called on various missions. Having a family only made things worse, as I had to constantly worry about someone killing or torturing them to get to me. So we divorced. It was for the best." Boba said.

"But you still wonder." Asami said.

"I still wonder. What I could have done to make things better. But that's in the past now. I'd rather not dwell on it. You shouldn't dwell on it as well. Just focus on tomorrow." Boba said.

Asami cynically laughed and gave Boba a cynical smile.

"Boba, my entire family is gone. Mom is dead, father in prison. I got nothing. I'm now the CEO of future industries, and the company is about to go under in the blink of an eye. I don't see how I can focus on tomorrow." Asami said.

"You can. Start picking up the pieces. It may take months, if not years to revive the company. I'm no business person, but I've learned a few things from being a bounty hunter. It's that every day is filled with new opportunities for yourself. You can choose to go forward, or be stagnant." Boba said.

Without thinking, Asami pulled Boba into a hug, which Boba returned, though surprised.

"Thanks. You've no idea how much I needed to hear that." Asami said.

"Your welcome." Boba said, and stood up.

"I better head to the island." Boba said, walking to the door.

"Stay here for tonight." Asami said.

"Okay. Where's the guest room?" Boba asked.

"I was thinking you sleep beside me." Asami said.

Boba gave Asami a WTF look, but relented. Boba stripped his armor off and climbed in bed with Asami.

Asami was stunned to see Boba's physique. Boba had lean muscle, but kept himself in shape. Asami straddled Boba and tied his hands to the bed posts. She caressed Boba's figure with her fingers.

"Damn. What kind of exercise do you do?" Asami asked.

"Lots military training. Was bred from birth to be a soldier." Boba said, and was stunned to see Asami take her clothes off, displaying her nude body to Boba.

"Asami, you sure about this?" Boba asked.

"I'm sure. And don't worry. I got some protection we can use." Asami said.

Asami got off Boba and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pill and swallowed it, then remounted Boba.

"Birth control pill?" Boba asked.

"Yes." Asami said.

Asami grinded against Boba, spreading her legs apart into a straddle. Boba thrusted his hips upward to match Asami's grinding. Asami felt Boba's dick rub against her clitoris and moaned in pleasure.

"Boba, that feels so good." Asami said, leaning down and kissing the bounty hunter.

With tongues exploring each other's mouths, Asami rode Boba much harder, clearly enjoying the sex. Boba clenched his fists, knowing he was close to release.

"That's right, cum my bounty hunter." Asami said in a seductive tone. "I want every last drop."

Boba then lost his control and shot his sperm inside Asami.

"I'm not thru with you yet." Asami said, and mounted Boba's head, putting her core right on Boba's mouth. Boba ran his tongue across Asami's core, and sucked on her clitoris, lapping up the juices that came.

"God, Boba. Where'd you learn to do that?" Asami said, gyrating on Boba.

Boba didn't respond, but continued sucked Asami until she climaxed. Asami wrapped her arms and legs around Boba, deeply satisfied with the intimate encounter.

"One thing I learned as a bounty hunter, is to get the job done. And get it done right." Boba said.

"Did your father teach you that part?" Asami asked, referring to the sex.

"Not the sex. That was trial and error on my part." Boba said.

"Well, I'd say you know what you're doing. So how about a round two in the morning?" Asami asked.

"Sure thing. But get rid of these ties first." Boba said.


	15. Chapter 15 adjustments

Ch 15 adjustments

Boba woke up the next morning, and Asami rode him until both were exhausted.

"Well, that was something." Boba said.

Asami went to take a shower, leaving Boba to his thoughts. Boba looked at his hands, and noticed they were shaking. He stood up and headed towards a mirror and looked at himself. Physically, he appeared fine, but Boba could tell the signs of PTSD. He'd seen it on many bounty hunters before.

"Get something to eat." Boba said to himself, and walked out of the room to do just that. On habit, Boba grabbed his rife and held it as if he was about to shoot it. Once again, he swept the rooms out of habit.

"No equalists soldiers today." Boba muttered, and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed some food and started to eat, going thru his memories. And very few were pleasant.

 _Boba watched as his father fired at Mace Windu, and quicker than the blink of an eye, Boba saw his father get killed, his head cut off._

' _No!' Boba thought._

 _Boba ran as fast as he could, rifle in hand. He rounded a corner and waited. Taking a deep breath, he spun around the corner and fired his rifle into his pursuers. Plasma tore into the flesh of his enemies, killing them and burning them as well. Boba slowly walked towards the dead hunters, the smell of burning stench filling his nostrils._

More memories went thru his head, and he settled on a final memory.

 _Boba looked down the scope of his rifle, putting the reticule on Hiroshi. He was also surrounded by the equalists with no way out. Boba aimed flamethrower gauntlet, and hosed his enemy with napalm._

"I can still hear them." Boba said to himself.

"Hear what?" Asami asked, walking into the kitchen.

"The equalists I killed, along with hundreds of countless enemies I killed across my time as a bounty hunter. That shit will never leave you." Boba said.

Asami didn't know how to respond. How could she? What she'd been thru, it was a bad day compared to what Boba had been thru, if his expressions and tone of his voice was anything to rely on.

"You want to talk about it?" Asami asked.

"No." Boba said, and aimed at the front door when it was knocked on.

"I'll get it." Asami said.

Boba stood in front of the door, and raised his rifle when Asami opened the door, surprising Bolin, Korra, and Mako.

"Woah, Boba what the hell?" Korra asked, not liking that Boba had his rifle trained on them.

"Shell-shock." Boba said, lowering his rifle.

"You mean battle fatigue?" Bolin asked.

"How about I cut your tongue out?" Boba retorted.

"Jesus, Boba. What's your problem?" Mako asked.

"I don't believe in being politically correct. It's a hell of a way to be brainwashed, to control a population." Boba said.

Korra glared at the bounty hunter, wondering what was wrong with him. She then turned to Asami.

"Asami, Tenzin wants us to meet at air temple island." Korra said.

"What for?" Asami asked.

"Wants to discuss the trial of the equalists, and the leadership of the country, now that the council has been abolished." Korra said.

Asami put her head in her hands, not wanting to deal with the trial.

"Guys, just leave. I'll be there in a minute." Asami said.

Korra, Bolin, and Mako left the mansion, leaving Asami and Boba alone.

"Fuck. I did not want this. Having to face my father like this." Asami said.

"Would you rather I killed your father when we found his weapons?" Boba asked.

"No. That wouldn't help." Asami said.

"Then face him. Face him like you faced all the equalists you fought against when you joined us. Face him like you confronted Mako about him liking Korra." Boba said.

"Christ, Boba. That seems like a thousand years ago, but it's only a few days ago. Alright. Lets go." Asami said.

At the island, they talked about the upcoming trial, and the new leadership of the country.

"So what kind of leadership are we talking about?" Boba asked, more interested in that then the trial.

"Someone the people will elect." Tenzin said.

"You're the last member on the council." Boba pointed out.

"I'm stepping down. Now about this trial…" Tenzin said.

"Give me all the information about this election." Boba said.

"What, you going to run for president?" Mako asked.

"Yes." Boba said, going thru the various documents that Tenzin gave.

"I'll help you go thru that." Asami said.

Boba and Asami sat in another room and went over the legal work, what the people were looking for as their president. And the main charge was that the person had to be a non-bender. That made sense.

"Amon was right about one thing. The council." Boba said.

"If you're thinking about being president, we'll have to get working on this." Asami said.

"I can figure it out." Boba said.

"And using your experience as a bounty hunter, is not going to win any favors." Asami said.

"I know. Just give me time." Boba said.

Time was something Boba didn't have, as the people were adamant about having the election. Boba was facing another person, named Raiko.

"Good luck, Boba." Raiko said.

"You too, Raiko." Boba said.

Raiko stood on the stand and gave his speech. When he was done, Boba stood up and something strange. For a full minute, Boba just stood there, without saying anything. When the 60 seconds was up, Boba finally spoke.

"The corruption, the injustice, it all ends now." Boba said.

"I make no empty promises. I tell the cold hard truth. The truth is, this city needs to change. I'll clean the city, restore it to what it was built for, a beacon of freedom. But the road will be long and arduous. Some rights and freedoms will be curtailed. I'll turn the city into a police state as long as I deem fit. I will be harsh, but I will also be fair. There will be opportunities for people to work, and I will abolish the central banking system. That leech is a drain on the economy, on your way of life!" Boba said, raising a fist.

"Vote for me, and what I just said will be a reality. And do not expect me to change." Boba said, then walked away.

Korra and her friends just looked at the bounty hunter, perplexed looks on their faces.

"There's no way he's going to win." Mako said.

"I don't he wants to win. I think he's just telling the people what he will do if he's elected. He's not going to force them." Asami said.

"And you'd know that how?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I'm dating him." Asami said.

"When did this happen?" Mako asked.

"That is unimportant." Boba said.

Mako glared at Boba, who returned the favor.

"Hey, I'm interested. When did you two start dating?" Korra asked.

Boba only sighed in frustration; he was a bounty hunter. A ruthless killer. He didn't have to put up with this shit.

"We need to talk." Boba said.

In the park, they sat on the ground and asked questions.

"How long have you and Asami been dating?" Bolin asked, happy for the two.

"Only a few days ago." Asami said.

"That's good." Bolin said.

Boba could appreciate Bolin's optimism, but he had no place for optimism in his heart and mind. He waited for the cold reality to come.

"Mako, you look like you might throw up." Korra said.

"I might. Boba, how old are you?" Mako asked.

Boba softly smiled under his helmet. He appreciated Mako's direct honesty.

 _If only that boy grew that spine when he was dating Asami._ Boba thought.

"30 years old." Boba said.

"You're 12 years older than Asami." Korra said.

"Guys, I've traveled across the galaxy, and I've seen cultures where a man would marry a woman who'd old enough to be his grandmother, and vice versa. There's nothing wrong with it." Boba said.

"I'm still shocked." Mako said.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off." Boba said.

"Just don't knock her up, okay?" Mako asked.

"Mako, we're not stupid to do something like that. Maybe you should worry about knocking up Korra." Asami retorted.

"Asami, why would you say that?" Korra asked.

"Just saying." Asami said.

Boba aimed his rifle in the air and pulled the trigger, the noise catching their attention.

"Asami, meet me in your office 2 hours from now. A project I'm working on." Boba said, standing up and walking away.


	16. Chapter 16 rebel spirits

Ch 16 rebel spirits

6 months had passed. 6 months of hard work, and bringing the country back to be stronger. Boba sat in his chair, looking at the various documents on the table. Boba could only laugh at his situation, a bounty hunter, now leader of the national socialist party in republic city. He had to thank the empire for that idea.

"Hey Boba, wanna go out for lunch?" Asami asked, entering Boba's office.

"Sure thing. How's future industries going?" Boba asked.

"Not too good. We're on the brink." Asami said.

"I'll do what I can." Boba said.

"We can produce the most advanced anything in the world, and no-one will buy it because of my father." Asami said.

"Tell your enemies to fuck off. You managed to produce the weapons I asked for?" Boba asked.

"I did. It's in my house, where no-one can see." Asami said.

Asami and Boba headed to the Sato estate, and Boba was shown the make-shift armory. Boba took one of the rifles, with a bolt extending perpendicular from the rear of the breach. Boba opened the bolt and put in 2 stripper clips of 5 bullets per clip.

"Interesting design." Asami said, having to design and build the gun by herself.

"Bolt action rifle, named Locus. It's a sniper rifle, meant for killing at long ranges. Very deadly in the right hands." Boba said.

"Like yours?" Asami asked.

"Yes. I prefer killing my enemies at range if I could." Boba said, putting the rifle down, and picking up a different rifle. This rifle had a scope attached to it, like the Locus. But this rifle had no bolt jutting out from the side, but had the ammunition clip extending from the side.

"This is another sniper rifle, called Drakon. Holds more bullets than the Locus, and has a faster rate of fire. Pull the trigger, and you shoot a bullet. No need to cycle the bolt like the Locus requires." Boba said.

"How about we test them?" Asami asked.

"Sure thing. Here, hold this." Boba said, giving Asami the Drakon sniper rifle; Boba held the Locus rifle for himself.

Boba and Asami were outside in the back yard, aiming at targets.

"Control your breath, and before shooting, you exhale your breath and control your heart rate." Boba said, laying on his stomach and pulling the trigger of his Locus rifle.

The bullet hit the bullseye on the target, and Boba recycled the bolt, a grin on his face.

"You make it look easy." Asami said, who pulled the trigger on her rifle.

Asami was surprised by the kick from the rifle, and looked thru the scope. The bullet didn't make the bullseye mark.

"It takes time to be a crack shooter. Just lots of practice." Boba said.

The two spent the next hour shooting, and Boba taught Asami a few things about handling guns.

"Just remember not to aim one at someone, or something unless you intend to pull the trigger on them." Boba said.

"I'm heading to the south pole to meet with a businessman who can help my company. His name is Varrick." Asami said.

"I'm coming with you. I'd like to meet this Varrick person myself."

 **South Pole**

 **Varrick's Yacht**

Boba, Bolin, and Asami headed inside Varrick's yacht, where they saw the eccentric businessman sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed, surrounded by a number of people looking at him.

"Something tells me this guy doesn't have a full deck of cards." Boba said.

"Did you see that, levitation." Varrick said.

"No you weren't." Bolin said, causing Asami to facepalm herself.

Varrick stood up and walked to Bolin.

"Are you saying I wasn't levitating?" Varrick said to Bolin.

Varrick felt something cold and metallic touch his skull. Varrick looked to his left and saw Boba pointing his pistol at him.

"If you hurt Bolin, I kill you." Boba threatened.

While Boba was a cold-hearted killer, he was very loyal to the few friends he had. And god have mercy on those who would attempt to harm his friends.

Oblivious to the threat Boba showed, Varrick turned around and chewed out those watching him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Now I look like an idiot. Swami, you're fired!" Varrick said.

"Interesting." Boba said, holstering his pistol. Most would shit themselves having to face Boba in a fight.

Varrick turned to Bolin and started talking, and showed just how eccentric he was.

"I like you kid. You're a straight shooter, just like me. Miss Sato, he with you?" Varrick asked.

"Yes." Asami said.

"Brought your tiger shark with you. Now that's moxie. Get over her and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!" Varrick said.

"Thanks for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping." Asami said.

Boba sighed and rolled his eyes from behind his helmet. If this is how Varrick conducts his business, how he stayed afloat, was a miracle of itself.

"I'm just concerned with getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal…" Asami said.

"Stop! Look me in the eye." Varrick said, pressing his head against Asami's. Asami adopted a determined look on her face, and Varrick broke away.

"We got a deal! We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight." Varrick said.

"So he's a multi-millionaire?" Boba asked, not convinced.

"Not convinced?" Asami asked.

"No." Boba said.

Boba, Asami, and Bolin joined Korra and her family as the royal feast. Boba heard little bits of information, and learned that the leader of the northern water tribe, Korra's uncle to be precise, had arrived.

Boba was silent, relying on his ears to tell him the story, and he didn't like what Unalaq had to say.

"As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course." Unalaq said.

Boba crushed the glass he was drinking from, clearly angry at Unalaq.

"Boba, you okay?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. Just fine." Boba sarcastically replied, before standing up and leaving the room.

 _It's just like the Jedi, and all their bullshit! He says 'I'm saddened to see what the festival has become.' The time is approaching when the north can no longer stand idly by while the south slips into spiritual decay. That's the same shit the Jedi have used to start every war they were involved in, because the Jedi couldn't accept the fact that some people choose the 'dark side.' This Unalaq prick reminds me of the rest of the jedi excrement._

As Boba seethed in anger, Asami came out to talk to him.

"Boba, what's going on? I never seen you this angry." Asami said.

"That Unalaq person reminds me of the Jedi. Hell, he's preaching the same shit. It's basically this. Conform to my ideology, or be sent to a death camp." Boba said.

"Maybe, but he hasn't done anything against you." Asami said.

"Not yet." Boba said, walking away.

That night, Boba was woken up by Naga's barking.

"I'm gonna murder that dog." Boba muttered, grabbing his carbine.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked.

"What is that?" Korra asked, seeing a dark entity racing towards them.

"It's coming fast." Boba said, aiming his rifle at the entity.

The entity closes in and attacks Korra, looking like it's about to eat her. Mako, Bolin, and Boba fire their elements and rifle, respectively, at the entity, drawing its' attention.

"What the hell is this thing?" Boba asked, firing plasma shot after plasma shot, but seeing no damage occur.

The spirits knocks the trio aside, and faces Korra, who attacks with her firebending, but to no success. Tonraq and Tenzin appear and help in the fighting, but their efforts are in vain. Boba continues firing his rifle, then the rifle quits firing. Boba looks down and sees the rifle empty of power.

"Fuck!" Boba yelled, throwing the rifle aside and pulling out his pistols, still shooting at the entity, but the entity no longer registers Boba as a threat. Instead, it focuses on Korra, who's entered the Avatar state.

Korra continues the fight with air and firebending, but the dark entity is all but unstoppable. Just when Korra is about to be killed, water surrounds the entity, and the water begins to glow a yellow color. Then the entity disappears.

"Korra!" Tonraq shouted, running to his daughter.

"How were you able to do that?" Korra asked Unalaq.

"I've spent my life learning about the spirits and their ways. This knowledge is lost to the south, but I can teach you." Unalaq said.

Boba paid no attention to the argument, but had other matters to attend to. He had to get back to republic city and soon, because he was down to using his two pistols, and Boba was sure that they were running out of ammunition as well.

"Damn it. Should have brought one of the guns Asami designed." Boba muttered.

As Boba looked up into the night sky, he noticed that a portion was pitch black, with no lights shown.

"Odd. That's where the southern lights would be." Boba muttered, remembering seeing the same thing on various planets.


	17. Chapter 17 civil wars

Ch 17 Civil Wars

Boba watched as the southern lights appeared into the sky, being amazed by the event. He headed back to the village, and saw some trouble. Troops from the northern water tribe walked into the southern water tribe as if they were living there.

"This is bad news." Boba muttered.

Couple days later, Korra and Boba were inside Korra's house, where a large gathering of people appeared.

"The past few days have been crazy." Tonraq said.

"This is sickening. My ports have been shut down. My company could go under." Varrick said.

"Unalaq wants to unite the tribes." Korra said.

"Jesus, Korra. Sending in troops is not uniting. It's taking things by force." Boba said.

"I agree. Next thing that'll happen, is that Unalaq will take our wealth by force. And I like my wealth." Varrick said.

Everyone agreed with Varrick, and calls were going out for fight against the north.

"Are you crazy? You want to start a civil war." Korra said.

"Unalaq started this, not us." Tonraq said.

"Korra, will you talk to him?" Tonraq asked.

"I'll do it for the tribe." Korra said, and walked out, slamming the door. Boba soon followed Korra and talked to her.

"This is crazy. My father and Varrick want to start a civil war." Korra said.

"I'd have to agree with them. The north invaded your home. They have every right to defend themselves." Boba said.

"I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to bring balance to the world." Korra said.

"It seems that the only way to have balance, is if the two tribes remain separate of each other. Unalaq preaching his bullshit and sending in troops to the south pole is the opposite of balance. Your uncle is up to something. Don't trust him." Korra said.

Korra visited Unalaq and talked about the problem.

"A lot of the people here see this as an invasion. Hell, I talked with the president of the United Republic, and he supports the south defending themselves." Korra said.

Unalaq's eyes widened a moment at the mention of the bounty hunter turned president. Word had quickly spread of Boba's combat prowess and deadly weaponry.

"I'm uniting, not invading." Unalaq said.

"I know, but it could turn into a civil war." Korra said.

"If the tribes were at war, nations would take sides. And the dark spirits would thrive off of it, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be the death of humanity." Unalaq said.

Next morning, Asami and Boba talked.

"So what's up?" Asami asked.

"I have to get back to republic city, and send troops down here to fight the northern forces. Unalaq is going to try something. I just know it." Boba said.

"Good luck with that. The harbor is blockaded. No ships can get in or out." Asami said.

"Really?" Boba asked, thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Asami asked.

"If I can't leave the city, he's holding the president of the united republics like a hostage, a POW. That would be an act of war." Boba said.

Asami sighed, and gripped the bridge of her nose.

"That's one hell of a way to solve future industries problems. Buy weapons for the war effort, and use them against the northern forces." Asami said.

"Hey, I didn't say it would be easy. But it does look like war is unavoidable." Boba said.

Hours later, Korra came to Boba and Asami with terrible news.

"My parents have been accused of regicide, from Unalaq." Korra said.

"Told you not to trust him. Where are they so I can break them out?" Boba asked.

"Boba, that's not going to help!" Asami said.

"Asami, we're going to be involved in this war sooner or later. Might as well get it over with." Boba said.

"Anyway. When will the trial be held?" Asami asked.

"In a few hours." Korra said.

"You said your parents were charged with regicide. Did they do anything to justify the charge?" Boba asked.

"No. My father told me himself, that he would never attack the Chief. They weren't involved." Korra said.

"Do you know where they're being held?" Boba asked.

"No. I don't." Korra said.

"Don't worry, Korra. I'll see what I can do." Boba said.

"Me and Boba have to talk to Varrick." Asami said.

Asami, Mako, and Bolin searched for Varrick in his mansion, but couldn't find him.

"Where the fuck is he?" Boba asked, reaching the end of his patience.

"Would you relax? This place is great. And the best part is, Desna doesn't know I'm here." Bolin said.

"Who?" Boba asked, when the door opened. Desna, Eska, and two northern soldiers appeared.

"We search for Varrick. Our father wishes he stand trial." Desna said.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"He's a traitor to the water tribe, along with our aunt and uncle." Eska said.

"I don't think defending your home is treason, unless the government says so, in which case, your government is a totalitarian one." Boba said.

Desna and Eska looked at Boba, decked out in his armor and shrugged their shoulders. He wasn't a member of the water tribes.

"Varrick isn't here." A northern soldier said.

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere. Boyfriend, bow to me when I exit." Eska said.

"Boba, please help." Bolin said to the bounty hunter.

"He's bows to no-one." Boba said.

The northerners simply left.

"Now where is Varrick?" Boba asked.

"In here." Varrick said.

Boba pulled out his knife and cut open the giant bear suit Varrick was hiding in.

"You're a wanted man, you know that?" Boba asked.

"Yes." Varrick said.

"You're going to stand trial. You put Korra's parents, who are innocent by the way, right in the crosshairs of a firing squad." Boba said.

Boba dragged Varrick and Zhu Li into the courtroom, where the trial was starting.

"Now that Varrick is here, we can start the trial." Unalaq said.

"Objection." Boba said.

"Over-ruled." The judge said.

"I don't think so. These men, sans Varrick, are innocent." Boba said.

"They conspired against the chief. I call Avatar Korra to the stand." The judge said.

"So freedom of speech." Boba said, his fingers tapping against his two pistols.

"Boba." Asami warned, pulling out an electric glove.

"State your name." the judge said.

"Avatar Korra. I am the daughter of Tonraq and Senna."

"Chief Unalaq learned of a conspiracy to overthrow him. Where did the meeting of the rebels take place?" asked the judge.

"In my parent's home." Korra said.

"And where your parents there at the meeting?" the judge asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't prove anything. My parents are innocent of this." Korra said.

"It's true. Korra told me the same thing. And I was also there at the meeting." Boba said.

"Boba, what are you doing?" Korra asked, as several guards came into the courtroom. Boba considered the force of 10 guards to be pathetic.

"I wouldn't." Boba said.

"Why not?" the judge asked.

"If you know who I am, you'd know I can easily kill these 10 guards coming in. And not just that. I'm the president of the United Republics. You harm me, you'll have a war with the united republics and her allies, which is the entire world. You really want that?" Boba asked.

The judge had to back down from the threat.

"Fine. Avatar, since I promised a fair trial, you'll get it. Since the president is from republic city, he can go." The judge said.

"I'm not going alone." Boba said.

"Yes you are." The judge said.

"As president, I can give asylum to anyone who requests it. Try and block that, and you'll be so deep in shit, you won't be able to smell anything else." Boba said.

"Fine." The judge said, and banged his gavel, not having the authority to circumvent Boba's asylum.

"President, we're in your debt. Anything you need." Tonraq said.

"Save it for later. We need to leave, now." Boba said, breaking the cuffs from Tonraq's hands.

Boba lead them onto the docks, where they were blocked by several northern soldiers.

"Where are you taking them?" a soldier asked.

"I'm the president of republic city. I'm giving them asylum." Boba said, pulling out his two pistols and aiming them at the guards. The guards took notice and backed away.

"Thank god for that." Boba said, as they entered Varrick's yacht.

"Why that?" Asami asked.

"My pistols are almost out of ammo." Boba said, examining one of the pistols.

Varrick parked his yacht on an outer ledge in the southern tribe, and Tonraq and his soldiers left the boat.

"I gave you asylum, and you're still heading back?" Boba asked.

"The rebellion has started, and they need a leader. President, thanks for all your help." Tonraq said.

Boba jumped from the boat and approached Tonraq.

"Sir, my name is Boba Fett. Take this." Boba said, giving Tonraq his combat knife.

"When I come back with reinforcements, I expect you to give me my knife back." Boba said.

"Will do." Tonraq chuckled.

As the yacht left, Asami pulled Boba into a room, and locked the door.

"Asami, what the…" Boba started, but was cut off when Asami locked lips with his.

"I'm on top this time." Asami said, pushing Boba onto a bed. Both quickly stripped their clothes off, and Asami rode Boba hard. Boba leaned forward and sucked one of Asami's breasts, giving Asami immense pleasure.

"Boba, the other one." Asami said, as she bounced on Bob's dick. Asami then roughly pushed Boba down on the bed, and started biting him. Both furious slobbered over each other as they climaxed.

"Boba, we should try BDSM sometime." Asami said.

"I'm all for it." Boba said.

The two entered the cabin as Bolin and Korra talked.

"Korra, I have to thank you." Bolin said.

"For what? I started a civil war." Korra said.

"Exactly. Now I won't have to marry Eska." Bolin said.

"Guys, I'm seeing something approaching us, and fast." Boba said, pulling out one of his pistols, and giving the second to Asami.

Bolin looked thru a telescope and saw Eksa running towards them on the water, with a pissed off look on her face.

"And that, would be my darling Eska. One question. Can this boat speed away from a mad and angry water bender?" Bolin asked.

"Why don't we just kill her? Get rid of the person, get rid of the problem. The ends justify the means." Boba said, as he fired his pistol at the water bender, but quickly ran out of power.

"Asami, the other one." Boba said.

"Oh, right." Asami said, giving Boba his second pistol.

Boba fired his last handgun until he ran out of power.

"Shit. Well that slowed her down." Boba said.


	18. Chapter 18 peacekeepers

Ch 18 Peacekeepers

Varricks yacht arrived at the bay of republic city, and the occupants jumped out and met Chief Beifong.

"Welcome back, Korra. Congradulations on starting a war." Lin said.

"I didn't start the war… okay, maybe I did. But it's a lot more complicated." Korra said.

"Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a southern water tribe peace march tonight. I need you to make sure thing's don't get out of hand." Lin said.

Boba headed towards Asami's house and opened one of the spare bedrooms. Inside the room, was a good sized arsenal of guns. Sniper rifles, shotguns, assault rifles, etc. Boba grabbed one of the Locus sniper rifles and some ammunition. He also grabbed a pistol and put it in the holster.

Boba later meet with vice president Raiko, and members of the government.

"We need to send troops down south to help the southern watertribe." Boba said.

"President, why should we send troops down south? We should look for a diplomatic way first." Raiko said.

"I was there, at the southern pole. I saw the troops march in and take control of the city. Unalaq doesn't want to unify the tribes, he wants to control them under a theocratic rule. He can cut away our shipping lanes, and strangle us. We need to strike before that happens." Boba said.

"Mr. President, I'm sure you know the laws of the government. Hell, you wrote half of them. I vote that we veto the president's decision to send troops down south."

Over half the people their raised their hands, and Boba was defeated.

"This isn't over." Boba said.

That night, the peace march was going as planned. Boba stood next to Mako, Locus rifle in hand.

"What the heck is that?" Mako asked.

"Sniper rifle. Now pay attention." Boba said.

Mako heard a noise, and looked.

"Stop! Republic City Police!" Mako yelled, running after the two, Boba right behind him.

Boba aimed his rifle at one of the runners, and pulled the trigger. The high caliber round killed the first runner, and the second attacked with firebending. Mako responded by his own bending, but Boba pulled his pistol out and shot the man in the leg.

"A remote detonator?" Mako asked, picking it up.

Boba appeared in deep thought, then picked up the wounded criminal.

"I'm going to interrogate this bastard." Boba said.

Boba carried the triad to his office, and closed the door.

"What are you going to do?" the man asked.

"Tell me. Who hired you to bomb the cultural hall?" Boba asked.

"Fuck you." The man said, spitting on Boba.

Boba pulled out a kitchen knife, and stabbed the man in the thigh, causing him to scream in pain.

"One more time. Who hired you?" Boba asked.

"I'm not telling." The triad member said.

Boba grabbed him and dragged him to the kitchen, taping his hands to the stove. Boba turned the stove on, and burned the hands badly.

"AGHHH!" the triad screamed loudly.

Boba then tied the sobbing triad on the kitchen table, and opened the fridge. He found a gallon of milk, some rice in the cupboards, and a funnel. Boba shoved the funnel down the man's throat, and poured the rice down the funnel, followed by the milk. Boba then punched the man's stomach real hard, causing him to cough and throw up, gagging on his own vomit.

"It'll get a whole lot worse. Tell me who ordered the attack." Boba said.

"I'm not saying anything."

Boba grabbed his knife and stabbed his arm, then carved it open with a quick move. Blood and gore spilled on the floor. Boba then grabbed one of the burnt hands and carved it all up, leaving behind a mess of gore and carnage.

Boba opened the mouth, and used his knife to pry a gold tooth out. The man struggled, and Boba slashed his gums and checks to get better access to the tooth. Boba eventually removed the golden tooth.

"Now tell me. Who ordered the attack?" Boba asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." The man replied, spitting blood in Boba's face.

"You better start talking." Boba said, grabbing a pair of pliers.

Next morning, Boba wrapped the dead body into a large tarp, and burned it in a backside alley.

"Might as well head to the police station. See what evidence they have." Boba muttered, unslinging his Drakon rifle.

Boba walked thru the various halls of the police station and entered Lin's office.

"Mr. President. Wasn't expecting to see you here." Lin said.

"Lin, sit down. We need to talk." Boba said.

"We're doing everything we can about the bombing." Lin said.

Boba scoffed and shook his head side to side.

"You believe it was the north who ordered the attack." Boba said.

"All evidence points that way." Lin said.

"I captured one of the agni kai triads at the scene. He held a remote detonator." Boba said.

"Great. Where is he?" Lin asked.

"He's dead. Died during interrogation. And before you ask, he said nothing as to who hired him. Lin, I'll be doing the investigation by myself. You know I'm a dangerous bounty hunter. And that requires lots of detective and survival skills." Boba said.

Just then, Mako came in with the remote detonator in his hand.

"What makes you think you can interrupt my meeting with the president?" Lin growled.

"Lin, wait a minute." Boba said, standing up.

"Boba, Mako's a rookie." Lin said.

"Me and him took down those two triads at the bombing. Not your detectives. Mako, give me the detonator. And Lin, fire your two detectives." Boba said.

Boba and Mako left the police station and headed to the burned out remains of the cultural center.

"Okay, why are we here?" Boba asked.

"Evidence. Being a detective means that you have to look in the most unknown places." Boba said.

Boba and Mako started their search, looking for the remains of the bombs that were used to destroy the cultural center. Boba found complex pieces that looked to be the remains of an explosive.

"You're with me." Boba said, heading to the presidential building.

Boba locked the door and dumped the evidence they found.

"Okay, I'm seeing the burned remains of metal. Not sure how that helps." Mako said.

Boba grabbed a phone and called Future Industries.

"Asami, I need you to come to the presidential building. Need your help figuring something out." Boba said, before hanging up.

Asami came to the building, and looked at Boba and Mako overlooking a table with various burned pieces of metal.

"Asami, do you recognize these pieces?" Boba asked.

Asami picked up one and looked at it, her hands feeling its structure.

"I recognize it. It's a component of a bomb, much like the one's the air force has, but on a much smaller scale. But I can tell you this much. Future Industries didn't make it." Asami said.

"Could the northern tribe have made it?" Mako asked.

"No. They couldn't. The only company that I know of with the technical skills to make this is Varrick Industries." Asami said.

"Asami, you have anything else to say?" Boba asked.

"Yeah. But it's in private." Asami said.

Mako left the room, giving Asami and Boba some privacy.

"What is it?" Boba asked.

"Me and Korra talked with Varrick. We have a plan to send troops down south." Asami said.

"What kind of plan?" Boba asked.

"You can send the navy down south on a training mission…" Asami started.

"And if they ran into a hostile northern blockade, they'd have to defend themselves. I like that thinking. But I got bad news. When I met with the congress, they blocked my motion to send troops down south. So I can't send the navy down south. They'll know something's up." Boba said.

"Can't you do something about it? Declare martial law?" Asami asked.

"No. There is no reason for me to declare martial law. We're screwed on this matter." Boba said.

"Shit. There goes my company." Asami said.

"I'm sorry, Asami. Right now I'm working on the case. If I catch who's behind the attack, maybe I can persuade the congress to cut the restraints." Boba said.

"So where to now?" Asami asked, seeing Boba grab a different weapon. This weapon was shorter than the Locus rifle, and had a pumping mechanism.

"Shotgun. Deadly at close range. I'm going after the agni kai triads tonight. See if I can gleam some intel there." Boba said.

 **Agni Kai Triad HQ**

Boba approached the door and knocked on it.

"Hello?" a triad member asked, opening the door just a hair. Boba kicked the door fully open, and shot the criminal in the chest, blowing him wide open.

"What was that?"

Boba walked thru the room, and shot another triad member as he appeared, blowing his arm right off. Boba walked over the dying criminal and continued his killing. Opening another door, Boba got a face full of fire as one of the triad members started firebending at him. Boba simply turned to him, and pulled the trigger on his shotgun, taking his head right off.

Boba walked thru the room, when another member jumped him, wielding fire knives. Boba backed away, and grabbed the triad, quickly twisted him around, and threw him against the wall. Boba pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the throat, killing him.

Boba found some document and started to look thru them, hoping to find some information. There had to be some reason the two triads were there.

Boba tossed the table aside when he found nothing, and left the room, going deeper into the headquarters. Boba entered one final room and shot the 5th triad dead, spilling his guts all over the place.

Boba left the agni kai triad headquarters, covered with blood.


	19. Chapter 19 the sting

Ch 19 the sting

Boba went thru the intel he had on hand, which was nothing to say the least. All he had was a detonator, and the burned out remains of explosives.

 _Asami said that Varrick industries can create the bombs, and perhaps the detonator. Could Varrick be behind the bombing?_

The phone rang, and Boba picked it up.

"Who is it?" Boba asked.

"Boba, its me. Meet met at the police station." Asami said.

Boba grabbed an MI-6 pistol and headed to the station, meeting Mako and Asami. Lin and her two detective were talking to a captain.

"What's going on?" Boba asked.

"One of my supply ships has been destroyed." Asami said.

Boba turned on a switch and listened to the conversation.

"Tell us what happened." Lin said.

"We didn't get out of the harbor when we were attacked." The captain said.

"Anything about attack?" Lin asked.

"I remember water tribe soldiers attacking. And the bombs were unusual. They were detonated remotely." The captain said.

"Well, I guess it was the northern water tribe." Lin said.

"That means more work for us. This is going to make black beauty turn gray." Lau said, stroking his beard.

Boba pulled Asami and Mako into the station and pulled out a small map of the city.

"First, the cultural center. Now, a supply ship. These bastards are becoming emboldened." Boba said.

"Well this is putting my company under." Asami said.

"Where could they attack next?" Mako asked.

"Anywhere. But I have a plan. We can pull a sting operation, and capture the bastards when they attack again." Boba said.

"We need to talk outside." Mako said, turning around and seeing Lin and the two detectives enter the station.

"Something you want to tell us?" Asami asked.

"If Beifong realizes I went behind her back, I'll be fired." Mako said.

"Then consider this an order from the president. Me, you, and Asami will pull off the sting. Lets get to work." Boba said.

As Boba, Mako, and Asami worked on getting the sting up and running, Lin and the police force were called to the agni kai triad HQ, on account of the brutal stench emanating from their.

"This better be important." Lin said, kicking the door open, and a whiff of death exited the building.

"My god." Lin said, covering her nose. She walked in, and saw large pools of blood, draining from the bodies. Lin observed the bodies, and noticed they were badly mangled.

"Chief, look at this." A cop said, picking up a shotgun shell.

"No idea what it is. Looks like a turf war." The cop said.

"No. This was a one-man job. Follow the bodies and slugs." Lin said, leading the 4 cops deeper into the building, finding even more carnage. Lin stepped on a severed arm, blood leaking out.

"Now what kind of weapon could take an arm off like that?" a cop asked, picking up the arm.

A buzzing sound was heard, and Lin walked to the noise, seeing another dead member, with his guts hanging out. Flies were flying around the grotesque remains.

"Oh god. Whoever attacked, must have known what they were doing. Hell, son of a bitch must have been heavily armed and armored to take on the agni kai triads like that." Lin said.

With her seismic sense, Lin noticed the lead pellets inside the body, and pulled the pellets out with her bending. Lin pulled the pellets out the other bodies as well.

As they headed to the station to file the reports, Lin wondered one thing. Who attacked the agni kai's?

That night, empty crates were being loaded onto the ship being used for the sting.

"We're all set. Lets get this started." Asami said.

"We need some more muscle." Mako said.

"Why not Korra?" Boba asked, not minding the extra help.

"She left the city for some unknown reason." Mako said.

"We can do it, just the three of us." Boba said.

"No, I'll go get my brother." Mako said.

It didn't work, so Mako and Asami were forced to have the triple threat triads help. It didn't help the fact that Boba had a shotgun with him, and wasn't happy to be working with the triple threats.

Half an hour passed, and they were sitting on the boat, bored out of their minds.

"Something's not right. We should have been attacked by now." Boba said.

"I'm sure they'll show up." Asami said.

"We need to leave, now." Mako said.

"I'll take point." Boba said, leading them to an escape boat, where they were confronted by the triple threats.

"Where are you going?" Viper asked, cracking his knuckles.

Boba racked the pump on his shotgun, and blew Viper's head right off, blood going all over the deck. Two toed ping and Zolt looked in horror, then ran away from the shotgun wielding bounty hunter. Boba fired again, and the pellets hit Two toed ping, bringing him down.

Boba calmly walked to ping, and shot him in the back with his shotgun, killing him. Boba simply jogged to the rear of the ship, where he found Zolt trying to break down a door.

"Just so you're aware." Boba said, shooting Zolt in the gut, spilling the insides all over the deck and wall.

Boba than proceeded to toss the corpse into the water.

"No-one's going to find you and your friend's bodies." Boba answered.

Boba, Mako, and Asami entered a speed boat and headed towards the city.

"Why did we have to leave?" Asami asked.

"I overheard them. Zolt said they were paid to keep us busy." Mako said.

"What for?" Asami asked, then realized something.

"Oh no." Asami said, fear in her eyes.

Entering a future industries warehouse, Asami turned on the lights, and saw nothing.

"I'm ruined. My company… it's over." Asami sadly said.

"We can check the other warehouses, maybe stop them before they take anything else." Boba said.

"Boba, everything I had was here. It's over." Asami said.

"Asami, I've learned to never give up. I'll do everything I can to get your supplies back." Boba said.

On impulse, Asami kissed Boba hard. Boba wrapped his armored arms around Asami, comforting her as much as he could.

The next day, Mako entered Boba's office and talked to him.

"Boba, I think Varrick is behind all of it." Mako said.

"Lay it on me." Boba said, cleaning his shotgun.

"I just met Asami and Varrick. Asami said that Varrick bought a share of her company, bringing it back from the brink. And I saw Bolin while he was being filmed for his mover, the one that Varrick is making. They were detonating explosions for the movie, and the explosions is set off just like how the freighter captain described his attacks." Mako said.

"Did you get a look at the explosives being used?" Boba asked.

"I did. And they look like what we found at the cultural center." Mako said.

"We're close. We just need to find more evidence." Boba said.

Lin was walking to the station, when she noticed three dead bodies floating in the bay. Lin pulled them out with her cables, and was surprised to see they were from the triple threat triads.

"Strange, they also have the pellets the agni kai triads have." Lin said, pulling the pellets out with her metal bending.


	20. Chapter 20 the mix up

Ch 20 the mix up

Boba lay in his chair, bored out of his mind. He grabbed his pistol and started to randomly shoot at the wall, firing three rounds.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Asami shouted, running into the room.

"Bored." Boba quietly said.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Bored." Boba said, standing up.

"Bored." Boba said again, firing his pistol another two times.

"Don't know why the police is so incompetent. Good thing I'm not working for them." Boba said, sitting at his desk.

"So you take it out on the wall?" Asami asked.

"The wall had it coming." Boba said.

"How's it going?" Boba asked.

"Very good." Asami said, sitting in Boba's lap, giving the shot up wall a quick glance.

"Asami, I think Varrick is behind the loss of your shipments." Boba said.

"What? Why would you think that?" Asami asked.

"First, the cultural center gets bombed, and people are riled up about it, blaming the north. For all we know, that's true. Now why would the north then attack your transports? We'll retaliate, and destroy the northern tribe. Most of their troops and ships are at the south pole. Mako observed when Varrick was detonating explosives for his movie, and he confirmed they're a match to the explosives used in the cultural center bombing, and to the loss of your ships. I'm telling you, Varrick is behind all this." Boba said.

"Okay." Asami said, unconvinced. "If that's true, why would he buy a share in future industries?"

"With your company about to go under, buying a share means he now owns the company instead of you. You're the CEO in name. He has all the pull and strings to float or sink your company. He wants control of all the companies that stand to profit in the war." Boba said.

"Boba, you just need to relax." Asami, standing up and massaging Boba's shoulders.

"Maybe. At least your company is up and running." Boba said.

Asami leaned forward and gave Boba a hickey on his neck.

"God, Asami. I like that." Boba said.

"Good. How about we try these cuffs?" Asami asked, pulling out some cuffs out of the blue.

Boba eyed Asami then smiled.

"Sure thing. But where can we use them?" Boba asked.

"You got a bed here, right?" Asami asked.

Boba and Asami walked to the bedroom, when Boba heard a noise. Boba grabbed a rifle out of nowhere and pointed it towards the direction of the noise. Boba walked and pivoted the rifle, searching for contacts.

"Nothing. I'm just jumpy." Boba said.

Boba pushed Asami on the bed and tied her hands to the bed post with her own cuffs.

"What do you have in mind?" Asami asked.

"That's for you to find out." Boba said, taking his armor and under clothing off.

"How often do you work out?" Asami asked, observing his figure.

Boba chuckled at that.

"I have few time to work out. Most of my time is spent on the move, going from one assignment to another. Even as the president, I don't lift weights. Just cardio stuff." Boba said.

Boba spread Asami's legs wide open, and thrusted inside her. Asami gasped in surprise at how deep Boba was inside her.

Boba only smiled, and kissed Asami while thrusting inside her deep and hard. Boba then pulled out of Asami, still hard.

"On your knees." Boba said, un-cuffing Asami.

"Be gentle. This is my first time." Asami said, knowing what Boba would do.

"Don't worry. I will." Boba said.

Asami was on her knees, her ass sticking up in the air. Boba grabbed Asami's hips and held her still as he inserted his cock in Asami's rear.

Asami grimaced in pain as Boba thrusted in and out of her.

"Faster." Asami said, as Boba continued his thrusting in and out.

"Asami!" Boba shouted, as he cumed inside of her.

Asami collapsed, heavily breathing.

"Okay. If we're doing anal, we need to use lubricant." Asami said.

"You're buying it." Boba said.

Asami and Boba went out for lunch, only for Mako to run into them.

"Boba, we need to talk." Mako said.

"My office." Boba said.

Once again, the two were at the inside Boba's office.

"What happened to your wall?" Mako asked, seeing the shot up wall.

"Doesn't matter. What do you have?" Boba asked, pulling out some of the information they gathered.

"I'm getting a drink." Mako said, opening the fridge.

"THERE'S A SEVERED HEAD IN THE FRIDGE!" Mako shouted.

"I'll take juice." Boba said, unconcerned.

"Why is there a fucking head in the fridge?!" Mako asked.

"I'm measuring the effect of blunt trauma on the head. Closest thing I can use to a live head." Boba said.

"Boba, you're insane." Mako said.

"Mako, I need you to sign this." Boba said, giving Mako a piece of paper.

"What for?" Mako asked.

"When Lin comes searching for you, this document is to say that you're working with me for the time being. I ordered you to work with me." Boba said.

"Okay." Mako said.

Elsewhere across town, Lin, Lu, and Gang entered Mako's apartment, suspicious of him. Sure, he had the day off, but he was spending a lot of time with Boba, and Lin had the suspicion that he had something to hide.

"Hey Chief, look what we found." Lu said, holding a bag, filled with some explosives.

"What the hell." Lin muttered, looking inside the bag. She wondered why would Mako have explosives with him.

In the presidential office, Mako and Boba were going over the information they had, but Mako brought up one problem.

"We did gather this information, but Lin could dismiss it. We didn't do this under police authority." Mako said.

"No. But this is a matter of national security. I'm in charge, and I have the experience. I don't trust Lu and Gang as far as I can shoot them, and believe me. That's a long range." Boba said.

"I guess so." Mako said, looking at the shotgun laying on the table, with some shotgun shells scattered near the gun.

Mako clearly remembered when Boba killed the triads that night. Lots of blood as spilled, and Mako suspected that Boba had killed the agni kai triads, after hearing about the brutal attack. The door was knocked on, and Boba opened the door.

"You have a warrant?" Boba asked.

"Yes." Lin said, giving Boba a paper.

"So what's this about?" Boba asked.

"The agni kai triads when they were hit, had lead pellets embedded in the bodies. And we found slugs, much like those lying at the crime scene." Lin said, pointing to the shotgun shells lying around.

"I killed them." Boba said.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"Jesus Christ. No wonder this city has such a large crime spree. You want to know why? Remember that agni kai triad me and Mako found at the cultural center? I attacked his buddies to find information as to who hired them. And guess what? I found nothing. Next, Asami's shipment is attacked. Your 'detectives' aren't doing a damn thing, so I decided to look into the matter myself. And I am more than capable of doing so." Boba said.

"You should leave it to the proper authorities." Lin said.

"I am. This is a matter of national security. I can do what I see fit to protect the country. And with the attack on Asami's shipment. Why didn't the police pull a sting operation to find the real criminals?" Boba asked.

"Is that what you did?" Lin asked.

"Yes. We, hired the triple threat triads as extra muscle. Things didn't go according to plan, so I killed them." Boba said.

"That explains their corpses. Has the same markings as the agni kai's." Lin said.

"I found this." Lu said, holding a pair of eyeballs.

"Put those back." Boba said, motioning with his hand.

"I found them in the microwave." Lu said.

"It's an experiment." Boba said.

"Why is there a severed head in the fridge?" Gang asked.

"Another experiment." Boba said.

"Then explain this." Lin said, tossing a bag onto the table.

"We found it in Mako's apartment." Lin said, as Boba opened the bag, revealing explosive devices.

"I put it there." Boba said.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"First, the cultural center gets bombed. Then, a shipment from future industries. I got paranoid, and figured they might attack here. So I began plans to move weapons to other secure locations in the city. Putting these explosives in Mako's apartment was the first move." Boba said.

"Okay. Lu, Gang, we're leaving. We found nothing here." Lin said.

"What were you expecting to find?" Boba asked.

"You and Mako were running around the city on some wild goose chase." Lin said.

"We found plenty of evidence to incriminate Varrick as the mastermind behind these attacks. But I'm not giving it to the police. This is a matter of national security, something we beyond your paygrade." Boba said.

"You're right on that. But are you sure it's Varrick?" Lin asked.

"For all we know, Varrick could be working for another person. I just don't know, not until we go to trial." Boba said.

"Lets say Varrick is behind all of this. He might deny the accusations." Lin said.

"I'll take care of that. Every person has a breaking point. Remember that." Boba said.


	21. Chapter 21 night of a thousand stars

Ch 21 night of a thousand stars

The pro-bending arena was packed with people going inside to watch Varrick's mover. Boba and Asami were sitting in the back of the president's car, Boba looking agitated.

"Boba, relax." Asami said, putting her hand on Boba's hand.

"This is the perfect opportunity for an attack to happen." Boba said, grabbing a long trench coat. Boba then grabbed some string, and his shotgun.

"What's with the shotgun?" Asami asked.

"You seriously asked that questions?" Boba snarled.

Boba made a small knot on the trigger guard, and tightened the rest of the rope around his shoulder, holding the shotgun snug against his body. Then, he put the trench coat on, to disguise his weapon. Boba also grabbed his MI-6 pistol and put it inside a pocket in the trench coat.

Asami and Boba left the car and walked down the red carpet, the camera's taking pictures of them.

"And here comes the CEO of future industries, and the president of the united republics. Why Boba decided to wear a black trench coat is anyone's guess." Shiro Shinobi commenting.

"Mr. President." Someone yelled from behind.

Boba quickly turned around, and saw Raiko, his VP.

"Raiko." Boba coldly said.

"You still want to send troops down south?" Raiko asked.

"Yes. Did congress change their mind?" Boba asked.

"No. And you know that." Raiko said.

"For now." Boba said, turning around and walking inside the pro-bending arena.

Sitting in the presidential suit, Asami sat next to Boba, looking at him.

"What was that about?" Asami asked.

"I've tried make congress change their mind, but they won't. I'm guessing they're still pissed that I abolished the central banking system." Boba said, smiling about it.

"If I recall correctly, you lined about half of them against the wall and shot them." Asami said.

"That's to show the congress I'm serious, and that they serve the people, not themselves." Boba said.

"God, Boba. You're fucking scary sometimes." Asami says, as the movie begins.

 _Holy shit, this movie is terrible. I might have Asami knock me out with her chi blocking technique. If not, I'll blow my head off with my shotgun. That's another reason I brought it here._

Boba eventually got bored, and stood up.

"Hold this." Boba said, giving Asami his pistol.

"If anyone comes in without stating their name, kill them." Boba said, then closed the door.

Boba left the stadium and walked in a hallway, minding his own business, when he saw a Varrick-cake lying on the floor.

"Interesting." Boba said, looking to his left and right. Boba heard banging noise, and pulled out his shotgun, racking the pump.

"In here." A muffled voice said.

Boba opened a closet and found the two detectives.

"They're after the president and vice president!" Gang said.

Boba slammed the door in their faces and ran back to the stadium. Boba discarded his trench coat and opened the door to the president suit, facing Asami as she leveled her pistol at him.

"Thank god. Someone's after the vice president. Follow me." Boba said.

Boba and Asami quickly headed to the vice president, seeing 5 waterbender thugs about to capture them.

"Raiko!" Boba shouted, and gathered the attention of the waterbenders. Boba fired, and shot one of the thugs in the chest, killing him. The remaining 4 bolted, and used their waterbending to jump out of the suit, landing on the arena.

"That was stupid." Boba said, as a police officer came.

"Everything alright?" the officer asked.

"Get me to that arena." Boba said, pointing to the waterbenders.

Boba was thrown from the suit to the arena, landing in the midst of the waterbenders.

"Hey, it's the president." One of the waterbenders said, just as Boba shot him in the face.

Boba then clubs another waterbender with his shotgun, only to get tossed to the edge of the arena, as the remaining three waterbenders start attacking. Boba pulls out his knife and throws it at one of the waterbenders, killing him.

The remaining two waterbenders slowly back away from Boba, and Boba picks up his shotgun and kills another waterbender. The lone thug attempts to run, only for Boba to grab him and throw him to the ground, shotgun pointed at him.

"Who ordered the attack?" Boba asked.

"It was Varrick!" the thug screamed in fear, then Boba shot him in the face.

Boba jumped into the water and swam to the stadium, eventually climbing his way into the stands.

"That was amazing, Boba." Bolin said.

Boba ignored Bolin and headed to confront Varrick, shotgun in hand, arriving outside.

"It was Varrick all along. His plan was to capture you and the president, and make it look like the north was responsible. Than we'd have no choice but to attack." Lin said to Raiko.

"That was what me and Mako were telling you the entire time. Do I need to declare martial law just to get things down around here?" Boba asked, walking past Lin and approaching Varrick.

"Varrick." Boba said, raising his shotgun.

"No hard feelings, right?" Varrick asked, only for Boba to bludgeon him with his shotgun.

"Take your time torturing him." Boba said to an officer.

"Mako, you were right all along. How'd you like to be a detective?" Lin asked Mako.

"There aren't any openings." Mako said.

"There are two openings right now." Lin said, and Lu and Gang dropped their mouths in shock of being demoted.

Oogi arrived, and Korra jumped down approaching the group.

"Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world." Korra said.

"How?" Boba asked.

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it, is over. Sir, we desperately need your help." Korra said.

"If what you're saying is true, we need to protect our citizens." Raiko said, walking away.

"I'm coming with you. Besides, it's personal for me." Boba said.

"We'll join you to." Asami said.

"So how are we going to deal with Unalaq?" Boba asked.

"I know just the man." Bolin said.

Boba found himself looking standing next to team Avatar, looking at Varrick in his cell.

"Hey guys. I had this cell built special, because I had a feeling I'd end up here one of these days." Varrick said.

"Bolin, this is a waste of time." Boba said.

"You guys aren't still mad are you? I did some good. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq, I did. Bolin, who got you into movers, I did. Asami, who saved your company, I did. Mako, who almost got you thrown into jail, I did. Wait a minute. That's not a good thing." Varrick said.

"You stole everything from me, and tried to kidnap the president and vice president. Those are pretty bad things to." Asami said.

"I wasn't going to hurt him. I just needed to start a war. Well, a bigger war." Varrick said.

"Well we're gonna end it. Where's all the stuff you stole from Asami?" Bolin asked.

"The Future Industries' stuff? It's on my battleship." Varrick said.

"You have a battleship?" Korra asked.

"Of course I do! I bought the first one they made! Named her the "Zhu Li"." Varrick said, sitting down.

"You named your battleship after your assistant?" Bolin asked.

"Yup. They're both cold, heartless war machines." Varrick said.

"Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you, take Zhu Li. My battleship, it's yours, and everything on it." Varrick said.

"It's not the fleet we were looking for, but it's the next best thing." Korra said.

"All right! Team Avatar is back in business. Haha!" Bolin said.

"Asami we need to head to your house." Boba said.

"What for?" Korra asked.

"I hid a whole bunch of weapons that we can use there." Boba said.

At Asami's house, Boba opened a room and showed team avatar a good sized arsenal of kinetic firearms.

"When did you make these, Asami?" Korra asked, grabbing a KN-44 assault rifle.

"While ago. They're only prototypes." Asami said, grabbing a Thompson SMG.

"We're taking all the guns here, so get to it." Boba said, slinging a Drakon sniper rifle.

On the Zhu Li, Boba collapsed on a bed, exhausted from the night's events.


	22. Chapter 22 new beginning

Ch 22 new beginning

Using her waterbending, Korra created a cloud cover and they sailed right thru the blockade. Everyone loaded up on weapons, as per Boba's suggestion, taking the weapon that closely matched their bending style.

"Guys, I received an SOS from the rebels. Their's trouble." Asami said.

Everyone got on Oogi and headed to the southern watertribe compound, meeting Seena.

"What happened?" Boba asked.

"Unalaq wiped out the resistance, and captured your father." Senna said, then noticed the strange objects everyone was carrying via slings.

"What are those?" Senna asked.

"New weapons, long story mom." Korra said.

Boba waited outside the healing hut, when Korra came outside.

"Unalaq's got the southern portal and heavily fortified it. Harmonic convergence is only a few hours away." Korra said.

"We can't break thru the lines. It'll be an impregnable fortress. But we can sneak thru the forest and ambush them." Boba said.

"Boba's plan is good, but we don't have the time for it to work. Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction, while Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya can fly thru the portal on Oogi when you see an opening. Boba will stay on the ground and do as much damage as he can." Asami said.

"Korra, give me your rifle." Boba said, taking Korra's KN-44 assault rifle plus all the ammo Korra had on her.

"You sure you can fight with those two weapons on you?" Mako asked.

"Trust me. I've been thru worse." Boba said.

As everyone got ready, Boba handed them pills.

"They're cyanide pills, swallow them if escape is impossible. Good luck." Boba said.

In the air, Oogi and Asami's plane headed towards the compound, and ran into anti-air fire immediately.

"They were expecting us!" Bolin shouted.

"No shit!" Boba yelled in response, and jumped from the bison, landing on the ground. Boba raised his assault rifle, and hosed a northern soldier with bullets, spilling blood on the snow. Boba ran towards the compound, but was stopped by the northern troops as they returned fire with icicles, forcing Boba to duck behind cover.

"The trees." Boba said, looking at the forest behind him. Boba climbed up a tree and looked thru the scope of his rifle and started sniping the water tribe soldiers, moving thru the forest, getting closer to the portal.

Korra woke up, and found that she and everyone else was tied up.

"No. I can't believe it." Korra said.

"Welcome, everyone. You have front row seats to a new world order and…" Unalaq started, but was cut off by the sounds of gunfire.

Unalaq looked outside the tent, and a water tribe soldier ran towards him.

"We're being driven away from the portal. We can't get close to it." The soldier said.

"How many?" Unalaq asked.

"Just one person and…" the soldier said, as his head was blown off. Unalaq looked towards the portal, and saw Boba approaching him, reloading his sniper rifle.

Unalaq knew he couldn't stop the bounty hunter, and instead escaped with his waterbending.

"Coward." Boba muttered.

"So this is what they guarded." Boba said, looking at the portal.

"Asami, take my dad to the healing hut. I'll take care of Unalaq." Korra said.

"I love you, Korra." Tonraq said, hugging his daughter.

"I love you too, dad." Korra said, returning the hug.

With Asami and Tonraq heading away from the portal, Korra looked at the group.

"Tenzin, you go and find Jinora. Mako and Bolin will take care of Unalaq while I close the portal so Vaatu can't escape." Korra said.

"Wait a minute. Worst case scenario. Say we're fighting Unalaq, you close the portals, and something happens to you. Will we be trapped in the spirit world forever?" Bolin asked.

"If everything goes according to plan, we walk out after harmonic convergence. If not…" Korra said, looking at the group.

"Lets go." Korra said.

Going thru the portal, Boba immediately fires his rifle at the dark spirits, taking out a few of them.

"Take care of the spirits. I got Unalaq." Korra said.

"Make it quick!" Boba replied.

As Boba, Korra, Mako, and Bolin fought Unalaq and his dark spirits, a voice of pure evil speaks.

"You're running out of time, Raava. I know you feel it coming." Vaatu said.

"What's that?" Boba asked, as lighting strikes an old gnarly tree. An explosion is heard, and Vaatu comes out of the clouds, laughing in triumph.

"Oh shit." Boba said, aiming his rifle at the dark spirit.

"Harmonic convergence is upon us again." Vaatu said.

"I'm not going to let that happen. You're going back into prison." Korra said.

Vaatu attempts to unite with Unalaq, but Korra stops the attempt with her firebending, and tosses Unalaq back thru the portal with her airbending.

"Keep him away from the portal." Korra said.

"On it." Mako said, and he and Bolin ran to the portal, entering the physical world.

Boba fires his sniper rifle at Vaatu, but Vaatu ignores it.

"Guess it's up to Korra." Boba said, knowing this was out of his league.

Boba watched as Korra traps Vaatu into an elemental sphere, about to throw him back into the prison, but it was not to be. A blast of water hits Korra and sends her flying, setting Vaatu free again.

"Shit." Boba said, as he watches Vaatu and Unalaq merge into a dark avatar.

Korra wakes up and does battle with the dark avatar, the world being the stake. At one point, Korra is about to get killed, but Korra overpowers the dark avatar.

"Man, I wish I brought some popcorn. This is a hell of a fight." Boba said.

And that fight turned sour real fast, as Unavaatu rips the Raava spirit out of Korra, and kills it.

"And it's not." Boba said, slinging his rifle and running to Korra.

"Now, 10,000 years of darkness begins!" Unavaatu announces.

Boba says nothing, as he carries Korra and meets with everyone else at a stream of water. Korra, Mako, and Bolin are put into the water, reviving them.

"Did you find your daughter?" Boba asked Tenzin.

"I did. But she didn't return to her body. She sensed the world was in trouble." Tenzin said.

"She's right." Korra said.

"Where you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asked.

"No. They fused, then Vaatu ripped Raava out and killed her. Vaatu won." Korra said.

"No! I'm too young to live in 10,000 years of darkness!" Bolin said.

"You still got that cyanide pill I gave you." Boba said, not helping the matter.

Korra and Tenzin headed to the tree of time, where Korra saw her past memories.

"Korra, your spirit defines who you are, not Raava." Tenzin said.

"Hate to break up the moment, but we'll have company real soon." Boba said, setting up his assault rifle. And come they did, in an endless wave of dark spirits. Boba ran on automatic, firing his rifle non-stop, eventually tossing it aside when he ran out of ammo.

"Never thought I'd have to resort to hand to hand." Boba said, pulling out his knife.

Boba found fighting dark spirits with a combat knife was very difficult, if not suicidal. Boba smartly fell back to the tree and let everyone else fight with their bending. And just as it seemed the dark spirits would win, a beam of light descended on the tree and dissipated the dark spirits.

"She did it. She did it." Boba said, seeing Korra's projection return to her body. Boba and everyone else watches as Korra and Raava soar upward and separate the portals, ending harmonic convergence.

"Thank the spirits it's over." Tenzin said.

"The spirits tried to kill us all. And you're thanking them?" Boba asked.

At the palace in the southern water tribe, a large crowd had gathered, and Korra gave a speech.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief! I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age."

Boba looked up and saw spirits flying in the sky above them, and wondered how things really would change, and if people would be accepting of it.


	23. Chapter 23 new airbenders

Ch 23 new airbenders

Boba walked thru the spirit wilds with RPG, with several napalm warheads.

"This better work." Boba said, aiming the rocket launcher at the vines and pulled the trigger. Explosion and flames were scattered over the place, but the vines remained.

"You got to be kidding me. What if I could take a vine and weaponized it?" Boba muttered.

"I don't think that'll work." Korra said, as she, Tenzin, and Jinora walked towards Boba.

"Anything?" Boba asked.

"Nothing. I can vanquish Vaatu, but not these vines?" Korra asked.

"It looks like it. Even if I had a thermonuclear warhead, it still wouldn't be enough." Boba said.

"Yeah, glad you don't have one." Korra said.

Boba and Korra had to face the press as they asked questions.

"What plan do you have to get rid of the vines?"

"Is this part of your new world order?"

"President, how do you feel about this?"

"How I feel about it. I'm handling this like everyone else. But I'm having Future Industries rebuild the infrastructure from the ground up to accommodate the new vines." Boba said.

"How long will that take?"

"A long damn time. So get used to it." Asami said, speaking in the microphone.

"President Boba, do you trust Asami with a task large as this? Her company is barely standing. Do you think she's qualified?" a reporter asked.

"I know damn well she's qualified. And freedom of the press doesn't give the right to slander. You slander, you get lined up against the wall and shot." Boba said, extending his hand, and to everyone's surprise, air came out from his palm and wrapped around the reporter's head, suffocating her.

"Boba, you're killing her!" Korra said, yanking Boba's left arm away, cutting the connection.

"End of questions." Boba coldly said, turning around and walking back into his office.

"You're an airbender?" Asami asked.

"Apparently. And I just found out that second." Boba said.

"You should train under Tenzin." Korra said.

"I already know hand-to-hand combat, so I'll utilize airbending for that." Boba said.

"That ought to be fun." Korra sarcastically said.

Boba spent hours practicing his airbending, eventually getting a hang of it. And his extensive hand-to-hand combat gave him an incredible edge against other opponents.

"I wonder how I would fare against other airbenders." Boba muttered.

Late in the day, Boba's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Boba asked.

"We found the missing airbender. He's at the bridge." Asami said.

Boba arrived at the bridge, where a crowed had already gathered. Boba stood next to Lin, and used his helmet zoom to calculate the distance between him and the airbender.

"Come down, or we'll use force!" Lin yelled thru the megaphone.

"Stay back! I'm dangerous!" the airbender shouted in desperation.

"He's gonna kill himself." Boba realized, and used airbending in the form of long arms to grab the airbender and bring him down to the bridge.

"Where'd you learn that?" Lin asked.

"Been practicing my airbending since I found out." Boba said.

"Boba, we need to talk." Korra said, approaching the bounty hunter.

Boba and Korra walked away from the group and started talking.

"What's on your mind?" Boba asked.

"You just received airbending, and show incredible skill at it. That man just received airbending as well, and Bumi. There are more airbenders in the world." Korra said.

"And you want to go after them." Boba mused.

"Yes. You should come with us." Korra said.

"I've been sitting in the office for months on end, and I don't want to lose my edge. So I'm coming. I've wanted to see the rest of the world." Boba said.

Little did Boba, or anyone else for that matter know, a bomb throwing anarchist had escaped, and was planning to throw the world into chaos.

On air temple island, everyone gathered as a large zeppelin came into view, parking at the island, and Asami walked on the deck.

"Did someone order a Future Industries airship?" Asami asked.

"Damn, Asami. You come up with the best stuff." Boba said.

"Well, might as well travel the world in style." Asami said.

"Amen to that." Mako said.

Soon, the airship was heading into the earth kingdom, and they overlooked a map provided by Mako.

"Locations of airbenders seen in the earth kingdom. We can hit most of them before we hit Ba Sing Se." Mako said.

"One questions. Do we know if these new airbender will want to join us?" Boba asked.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"These new benders already have their own lives. I don't think they'll want to be drafted to be an air nomad." Boba said.

"We're not going to force anyone. I'm sure there will be plenty of volunteers." Tenzin said.

Just as Boba predicted, no one wanted to join. Tenzin tried everything to get the new airbenders to join, but to no avail.

"Damn it. I'm sure I had the last one. I mean, who wouldn't want a bison as their best friend?" Tenzin asked.

They had one last trick up their sleeve, a circus performance in a way. Boba thought it would fail, so he refused to participate. He watched as Korra played with Mako via her airbending, gathering the attention of the crowed. Looks like it might work.

A young kid came forward, offering to be trained by Tenzin, named Kai. That caught Boba's attention.

"Where are your parents?" Boba asked.

"They're dead. It happened a year ago. My hometown was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me." Kai said.

Boba tilted his head, wondering if it was true or not. The boy seemed to be in too good shape to be on the run. But they needed all the airbenders they could get.

"You don't have to be on the run anymore." Bolin said.

As they entered the zeppelin, motorcycles approached the airship, earning Boba's displeasure.

"Great. We just fought Unalaq, and now this." Boba muttered, grabbing his Drakon rifle.

"Those are the outlaws I told you about." Kai said.

The doors were opened, and Boba walked out, sniping the newcomers, killing them and leaving no survivors.

"They're dead. Lets go." Boba curtly said, walking back on the airship.

"Kai, here's some advice for you. That man wearing the full body armor, is President Boba Fett. Stay on his good side. Anyone who gets on his bad side, never lives to see the next 24 hours." Korra said.


	24. Chapter 24 Ba Sing Se

Ch 24 Ba Sing Se

"There's Ba Sing Se!" Bolin said.

Boba walked on the deck and saw that they were approaching a large wall, and when they flew over it, they saw a large city.

"Impressive." Boba said, as he looked down at the city.

"Smells terrible." Korra said, revolting from the terrible stench.

"Yeah. No wonder dad left." Bolin said, using his shirt to block the smell.

Boba wondered if the earth queen would be ready to hand over any airbenders they would find in the city. Overhearing a conversation between Korra and Tenzin confirmed his suspicons.

"She can be a… demanding." Tenzin said.

"Just what we need." Boba muttered.

The zeppelin touched down at the air base in Ba Sing Se, dwarfing the earth kingdom airships stationed there. As Korra and Gun went to meet the queen, everyone else settled themselves inside their house, Bolin noticed Kai was gone.

"Where's Kai?" Bolin asked.

"I haven't seen him since we landed." Asami said.

"He was probably waiting for an opportunity to escape." Mako said.

"We have to look for him." Jinora said.

"I'll stay here if he returns. Mako and Bolin can search for him." Boba said.

Half an hour later, Korra came back, a bit irritated.

"Boba, Asami, we need to do something for 'her highness'." Korra said.

"Which is…" Boba asked.

"We're to get the queens tax money in a town south of here. Then she'll give us the airbenders." Korra said.

"Well, lets get to it." Asami said.

The zeppelin left Ba Sing Se and touched down where the queen said the money was. Exiting the zeppelin, they saw 4 guards bringing the tax money to the airship.

"Flare!" Boba shouted, pointing to a flare being fired.

The guards run in fear, and a motorcycle gang surrounds the trio.

"Step away from the gold, and no-one gets hurt." The leader said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we're taking the gold back to Ba Sing Se." Korra said.

Boba aimed his assault rifle and fired a burst, taking down a motorcycle rider, then grabs a spear being thrusted towards him and uses the momentum to throw the rider off his motorcycle. Boba than airbends at another rider, knocking him off his ride.

"Retreat!" the leader shouts, grabbing on an armored vehicle. "You're on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar! That gold belongs to the people!"

"Why do I get the feeling he's right?" Korra asked.

"You're not the only one." Boba said.

When they got back, Mako, Bolin, and Kai still hadn't arrived at their house, but Boba wasn't in the mood to go out and search for them.

The next day, they were out sparring. Korra and Asami against Boba, and the fight was even between the three combatants.

"I wondered when they'd show up." Boba said, seeing Mako and Bolin arrive.

"What the hell happened?" Korra asked.

"We learned that the queen has airbenders, and is forcing them into her army." Mako said.

"She was lying. I knew it! When I see her…" Korra started, but was cut off.

"It's the queen." Asami pointed.

"Good. You're here. Gun, tell them the news." The queen said.

"We've received word from the Yang Province. There have been reports of airbenders there." Gun said.

"Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've been looking for." The queen said.

"Thank you! That is just the most wonderful news. Ever. Yay." Korra sarcastically said.

"So, I assume you and your friends her will be leaving immediately." The queen said, before violently sneezing.

Is there an animal in my presence?" The queen asked.

"N-no, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you." Gun said.

"If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's your head. Anyway, if you need any assistance pack, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way by evening." The queen said.

"Uhh, this evening? I'm not sure about leaving so soon…" Korra started.

"Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll, take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs." Asami said.

"Thanks for buying us some time." Boba said.

Inside, they met inside for their next move.

"I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders." Tenzin said.

"Those people should not be forced to join an army!" Korra said.

"Well, technically, the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens. It's true." Bumi said.

"Guys, what if Kai was spotted airbending? He might have been taken too." Jinora said.

"Probably not. He's surprisingly difficult to catch, like a— like a little, greased hog-monkey." Bolin said.

"But, what if he was?" Jinora asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Jinora. We'll find him. We just need to figure out where to look." Korra said.

"I bet they're under Lake Laogai." Mako said, prompting everyone to stare at him.

"What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books. The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake." Mako said.

" Mako's right! It's the perfect spot to hide airbenders, and I know how to check it out without being caught.

I can project my spirit into it." Jinora said.

"You mean that out-of-body thing you did to help giant, spirity Korra?" Bumi asked.

"You can still do that?!" Tenzin asked.

"It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence, but if I can get close enough, I think I can do it." Jinora said.

"Let's go get Kai out. Let's get all the airbenders out." Korra said.

At the location of the Dai Li fortress, Jinora meditated and sat there for some time until she came back.

"Anything?" Boba asked.

"It's abandoned." Jinora said.

"Jinora, you read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you think of any other places they might be?" Korra asked.

"How did you find Korra during harmonic convergence?" Boba interjected.

"I focused on Korra's energy. I think our spiritual connection led me to her." Jinora said.

"Maybe you can find Kai the same way. I know you two have a connection." Korra said.

Once again, Jinora meditated, and came back with important information.

"She's hiding them underneath the temple." Jinora said.

"I can't believe they were hidden right under our noses this whole time." Korra said.

"We have to get them out." Tenzin said.

"I can get them out. I've done this plenty of times." Boba said.

Suddenly, the door was knocked on, and Boba pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the door.

"Come in." Boba said, cocking the pistol.

To everyone's surprise, Lin Beifong walked inside the house.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"We need to get Korra out of here right now. Her life's in danger." Lin said.

"What?! What's going on?" Korra asked.

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq." Lin said, ignoring Korra.

"Why is Lord Zuko with my dad?" Korra asked.

"Zaheer and the others have escaped." Lin said.

"How is that possible?" Tenzin asked.

"Because Zaheer is an airbender now." Lin said.

"No ..." Tenzin said in fear.

"All right, hold on! Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on? Who's Zaheer? Why is my life in danger?" Korra angrily asked.

Tenzin decided to spill the beans.

"Shortly after we find out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities." Tenzin said.

"So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away." Korra said.

"It was for your own safety." Tenzin said.

"Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?" Mako asked.

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was. Now we need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you." Lin said.

"No ... I'm not running." Korra defended.

"Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before." Lin said.

"Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find airbenders and I'm not leaving without them." Korra said.

"Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?" Lin asked.

"In a military compound, and we're busting them out." Korra said.

Boba pulled Lin aside and talked to her.

"If what you're saying is true, can you truly protect Korra? If they escaped their prisons, they can easily break into a city and kill whoever their target is. Believe me, I've done it before." Boba said.

"What would you do?" Lin asked.

"Strike first. Hunt them down and kill them." Boba said.

"Boba, these criminals aren't like anything you've faced on this world." Lin said.

"Neither am I." Boba reminded.

That night, they break out went as planned. Boba stayed behind and started snipping anyone who got too close to the temple, giving the two teams an easier opportunity to break out the airbenders.

Korra and Tenzin came out with a large group of airbenders, where they were confronted by an equally large group of Dai Li agents.

"They're coming with us." Boba said to the queen.

"That's an act of war. They're not coming with you." The queen said.

The airbenders attacked first, using their combined strength to blow away the Dai Li agents. Boba looked up and saw the police zeppelin hovering above them.

"Good, the airships are here." Boba said.

Everyone climbed up the ladder and entered the zeppelin, Boba being the last one, shooting at the Dai Li.

"Get us out of here." Boba said.

But Tenzin had to steer Oogi back to the city when they heard Bolin screaming for help.

"Jesus Christ, this can't get any worse." Boba muttered, watching the last ditch rescue.

The next morning, Boba watched as Tenzin, Oogi, and the airbenders headed to the northern air temple. He and everyone else headed deeper into the earth kingdom, still searching for air benders.


	25. Chapter 25 the terror within

Ch 25 the terror within

Boba was having a nice sleep, his arms and legs entangled with Asami's. And then…

"They got Korra!" Bolin shouted, waking Boba right up. He was a light sleeper thanks to his years as a bounty hunter.

Boba grabbed his KN-44 rifle and headed outside, when he saw Mako land infront of him.

"They got Korra!" Mako said.

"No shit." Boba replied.

Boba watched as the criminals were trapped as metal walls were put in place around them.

"That'll stop them." Boba said, and watched as the floor turned into lava.

"Oh shit." Boba replied, backing away from the lava, joined by everyone else.

Boba aimed his rifle and unleashed a full burst of gunfire, giving the red lotus reason to pause.

"How'd they get in?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, but they're not leaving." Su said.

"That's easy to say, but we got that third eyed freak to worry about. How the hell can she shoot explosives out of her forhead?" Boba asked, ducking as P'Li fired a combustion blast against him.

"She's a combustion bender, which means we can stop her." Su said.

"Great idea, Su." Lin sarcastically said.

"If one of you can block her chi, we can get Korra from the roof." Su said.

Both sides continued trading fire against eachother, resulting in a stalemate.

"Are we a go?" Su asked.

Boba aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger, shooting P'Li in the shoulder.

"Yeah. We're a go." Mako said.

Boba watched as Su and Lin jumped in from the roof and grabbed Korra and rose to make their escape.

"No." Zaheer said, flying with his glider to intercept the earth benders. Bullets raced around him, and Zaheer's glider was shot with holes, and Zaheer crashed to the ground.

"We failed!" Zaheer yelled, and conjured a smoke screen to make their escape.

Boba evaluated the combat capabilities of the red lotus against him. While he could get in a few shots, he realized he was outgunned by the red lotus, their bending skills proving to be a big threat.

Inside a room, Aiwei gave Korra medicine to cure the effects of the shirshu toxins.

"How'd they get inside? You said this was the safest city in the world." Lin accused Su.

"This was a thought out operation, so don't blame me." Su defended.

"The guards. One of them must have known." Korra said, waking up.

"Question them all." Su said.

First person they questioned, was Varrick, and Boba wanted to shoot him in the face.

"We're wasting our time. Maybe someone higher up the food chain." Lin said, looking at Su.

"Lin, your sister had nothing to do with it." Korra said.

"No, I'll be questioned." Su said.

Aiwei quickly asked Su a few questions, and came to the conclusion she was innocent. Aiwei asked all the guards, proving their innocence, until he asked the last guard, Hong Li. Being the last guard to interrogate, Boba left the interrogation room and headed to Hong Li's house.

Boba walked thru the door and looked inside the living room, going thru the papers and books. He found a logbook containing all the guard's schedules, and a note from the red lotus.

"Boba, what are you doing?" Asami asked, seeing Boba sit on a couch looking at the book and note.

"I found these here. Evidence says he's guilty." Boba said.

"Then lets confront him." Korra said, as Aiwei grabbed the book, the note, and left the room.

"Something's not right. He's 18 years old, and the red lotus were locked up for 13 years. There's no way he could have been involved." Boba said.

"What are you thinking?" Mako asked.

"The way how we're looking at this. The kid is too young to be involved with the red lotus, yet his house has the evidence to say otherwise. But he's the fallback." Boba said.

"To who?" Asami asked.

"Aiwei. The only person in the city who can keep a secret." Boba said.

Team avatar crouched under a window outside Aiwei's house.

"There's no-one home." Bolin said.

"That's never the case." Boba said, opening the door and walking in, rifle raised.

Boba approached a book case and looked on the ground, seeing scuff marks. Grabbing the book shelf, Boba pushed the bookshelf aside, revealing a set of stairs.

"It's Aiwei." Boba said.

"How do you know?" Korra asked.

"Why would you have a staircase hidden behind a heavy bookshelf?" Boba asked.

"Aiwei's coming back!" Asami warned.

"What are doing in my house? You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You'd better have a good explanation." Aiwei said, entering his home.

"We do. We do. We actually knocked on your front door and we thought we heard you say,

'Come in, I'm in the bathroom!' I don't even know why I'm saying that. You know I'm lying, and you don't even sound like that." Bolin said, causing Boba to face palm himself.

" We came here because things weren't adding up, and we thought you might have some answers." Korra said.

"Sit. If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea." Aiwei said.

"Now, what is not adding up exactly? Hong Li was clearly lying and we found evidence in his apartment." Aiwei answered.

"But don't you think it's weird how young he is? How did he ever get mixed up with this group?" Mako asked.

"Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed. We will find out those answers in time. But if wasn't him, who do you think it was?" Aiwei asked.

"We don't know." Asami said.

"You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?" Aiwei asked, observing his bookshelf.

"We're just looking for answers." Korra said.

" And you think you've found something, don't you?" Aiwei asked, then turned around and looked at his guests.

"You have no idea what is coming for you, Avatar." Aiwei said, then metalbended a large wall between him and the Avatar.

"Come on, he's getting away." Mako said, as Korra attempted to metalbend the wall.

"I'm knew at this, so back off." Korra replied, tearing a whole thru the metal wall.

The group ran down the stairs, and walked into a room with a IED, timing.

"Shit." Boba said, as the bomb exploded.

Boba stood up, having survived the blast.

"He's gone." Mako said.

"He escaped thru here." Korra said, as she and Bolin removed the debris to show a tunnel.

Lin and Su ran into the room.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"Where's Aiwei?" Su asked.

"Your trusted adviser is the one who betrayed us. He was lying about the guard." Korra said.

"What? No!" Su said, not believing Korra.

"We confronted him and he bolted through here." Korra said.

"He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him." Lin said, using her seismic sense.

"And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here." Mako said.

"This is where Zaheer got in and out. Aiwei was the traitor." Korra said.

"I ... trusted him." Su said.

"Is everyone okay?" Kuvira asked, walking in.

"Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside, and find out where

this tunnel exits immediately!" Lin ordered.

That night in Su's estate, they talked about their next move. Korra wanted to go and hunt Aiwei, but Lin wanted to bring Korra back to republic city.

"We're going after Aiwei, that's final." Boba said.

"Is that an order?" Lin sarcastically asked.

"No. But I'm going with Korra to stop the red lotus. Korra's right that she isn't safe anywhere. Might as well attack them now while we can." Boba said.

In team avatar's apartment, they were getting ready to go out and hunt Aiwei, when the door was knocked on.

"Su?" Korra asked, opening the door.

"You really think Naga can track Aiwei?" Su asked.

"Definitely." Korra said.

"Then here." Su said, giving Korra some keys.

"There's a jeep outside all fueled and ready to go."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"I want you to bring Aiwei back to me. _Alive._ " Su said, pointing the last word to Boba.

"As you wish." Boba hissed. Boba would rather leave his opponents dead than alive.

"Lets get this guy." Korra said her friends, and they set into the night after Aiwei.


	26. Chapter the stakeout

Ch 26 the stakeout

Naga stopped at a village in the earth kingdom, the trail ending there. Boba wished he brought a sniper rifle with him. He only had his KN-44, and two full magazines to use. Not good if it turned into a fight.

"Aiwei's been here." Korra said, as Naga sniffed the ground.

They walked inside a tavern, and Bolin saw a poster of him.

"Hey, they're Nuktuk fans. I should say hello." Bolin said.

"They're wanted posters, dumbass." Boba said.

"Wanted by her majesty for crimes against the earth kingdom." Mako said, reading the poster.

"I'm guessing this is because we took her airbenders." Mako said.

"They weren't hers to keep. If I see her…" Korra started.

"Guys, we better leave." Asami said, as the patrons looked at the group, brandishing weapons.

"Oh, please. I could kill them with ease." Boba said, cracking his knuckles, but retreated with everyone else.

Naga picked up Aiwei's trail and took off, Korra holding onto the reigns. For Boba, it reminded him of his days as a bounty hunter, tracking down his prey and getting the reward. Most of the time. There were times when Boba's contractors didn't pay him the full amount, or at all. Boba usually killed them and took all the money they had.

"What are you thinking about?" Asami asked, noticing Boba was deep in thought.

"Reminds me of my days as a bounty hunter. Seems like a thousand years ago, but it's only been a year." Boba said.

"Time flies." Asami responded.

They stopped at the misty palms oasis, the last major hub of civilization before the si wong desert.

"Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis and see if he's hold up there." Mako said.

"I'm coming too." Korra said.

"No. You, Asami, and Boba stay behind if Aiwei appears. We don't want to attract to much attention to ourselves." Mako said.

"Fine." Korra reluctantly said.

"Korra, something you need to know about hunting your prey. You can't just go in weapons blazing. Most of the time is spent waiting and observing. It requires lots of patience, and a long attention span." Boba said, cleaning his KN-44 rifle.

After Bolin and Mako changed into ridiculous disguises, they finally headed into the city.

"They're gonna get caught." Boba said.

"5 yuans says they get caught." Korra said.

"I say 10." Asami said.

As Asami looked thru Aiwei's jeep, Boba stood on a hill and looked at the city with his helmet zoom, seeing a busy settlement. It appeared to be more of a trading post, reminded him of the Mos Eisley town on Tatooine.

"You find anything?" Boba asked.

"Aiwei and Zaheer are meeting at a place called Xai Bau's Grove. But it's not on the map." Asami said.

"Damn. Maybe Mako will have something." Boba said, as Mako appeared.

"We found Aiwei hiding in an inn." Mako said.

"And he's meeting with Zaheer at Xai Bau's Grove. But we can't find it on the map." Boba said.

"Lets bust down Aiwei's door and get some answers." Korra said.

"If we do that, we lose our advantage. Our best chance is to stake him out." Boba said.

"And when he leaves, we follow him to Zaheer." Mako finished.

Walking into the inn, Mako talked to the innkeeper, wanting a room.

"We'd like a room across 102." Mako said.

"No. Last time a bunch of teenagers came, they trashed the room." The innkeeper said.

Two people came in, eyeing Bolin.

"We found you." Macao said, getting team avatar's attention. Korra and Mako produced fire in their hands, and Boba racked the bolt on his rifle, aiming it at the two stalkers.

"Hey, take it outside." The innkeeper said.

"We're not here to fight. We're here to meet Nuktuk." Macao said.

"That movie was terrible." Boba muttered under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was a movie star? I'd be happy to rent you any room." The innkeeper said.

"We'll take the one across 102." Mako said.

"But that room is too small for the five of you." The innkeeper said.

"It'll work." Mako said.

It wasn't working, as they were cramped inside, Naga taking a good amount of space. But Boba had done this plenty of times, stalking his prey and capturing them at the right moment. Boba watched as Bolin and Asami played several games of Pai Sho, and Asami was destroying Bolin.

"Bolin, I'll take your place." Boba said.

"You played this before?" Asami asked.

"Asami, here's something you need to know. My father had an entire army cloned after him. No-one could produce an army as effective as the clone army. They were the best of the best. And I'm another clone of my father, and received all the training the rest of the clone army received. Including Pai Sho." Boba said.

Boba and Asami started playing, and it soon became clear that Boba was winning game after game. But Pabu had to run across the board and scatter the pieces.

"It's almost sundown. Why hasn't Aiwei left yet?" Korra asked.

"Maybe he left while you weren't looking." Asami said.

"No, I just saw him peeking out of his window fifteen minutes ago. It's in my logbook." Mako said.

"I'm going over there." Korra said, leaving the room.

"Korra, wait! You're going to blow our element of surprise." Mako said, but he and everyone else followed Korra, a she opened the door.

"It's over, Aiwei! Where's ...? What?" Korra asked, seeing Aiwei meditating.

"That's a weird way to nap." Boba said.

"He's not sleeping. He's meditating. Wait! Asami, those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier. Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the physical world! It's in the Spirit World! I'm going in after him." Korra said.

"We'll watch him in case he wakes up. Be careful!" Mako said.

It wasn't long until Ming-Hua and Gazan found them at the inn, and Korra was still in the spirit world.

"They found us." Mako said.

"How?" Asami asked.

"Doesn't matter. We need to leave, now." Boba said, firing a burst of gunfire at the two red lotus members.

Asami sat in Naga's saddle, while Boba handed Korra to her.

"Go, now!" Boba said, opening the door and firing the remaining bullets at the red lotus members, forcing them to duck.

"Go with Asami and Korra. We'll take care of them." Mako said to Boba.

Boba ran after the polar bear dog, approaching Naga as they left the city, only to be trapped in an earth tent.

"Oh crap. Boba can you get us out of here?" Asami asked.

Boba aimed at the earth and emptied his last magazine at the rock, but failed to break thru.

"Shit. I've no weapons that break thru that." Boba said, tossing his rifle to the ground.

The tent was brought down, and they were captured by earth kingdom soldiers.

"Boba, why aren't you fighting back? You can kill them." Asami said, as she, Korra, and Boba were cuffed by the earth kingdom soldiers.

"What end would that achieve? Zaheer and his posse are still out there. If we escape right now, we'll have to face them, and the reinforcements the soldiers will call for. Now isn't the time to escape. We keep our heads and wait for an opportunity. It will show." Boba calmly said.

Korra than woke up and started shouting.

"Zaheer, you tricked me! Let me go! Asami, Boba, you two okay? Where's the rest of the red lotus?" Korra asked.

"What's the red lotus? Zaheer didn't capture us. The earth queen's forces did." Asami said.

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. Some camp by the desert. They're taking us to Ba Sing Se." Asami said.

"Boba, can you break us out?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I can easily get us out, but we'll be dead in the blink of an eye. The opportunity to escape isn't now, it's later. And it will come." Boba said.

"How are you calm in this?" Korra asked.

"I've been in situations like this many times. Didn't take long for me to adapt." Boba said.


	27. Chapter 27 escape

Ch 27 escape

"You're making a mistake! I met a terrorist in the spirit world! He's crazy!" Korra ranted to the earth kingdom soldiers, as she, Asami, and Boba were loaded onto the zeppelin to head to Ba Sing Se.

"Terrorists in the spirit world? Sounds like you're the crazy one." The captain said, and Boba had to agree with him. It did seem like Korra was losing her mind.

Boba was tied to the floor, and observed the cuffs being used. They were ancient compared to the cuffs and restrains he normally used. He'd easily rip them apart with his bare strength.

"Do I have to be tied to the floor? It's going to a long trip." Asami said.

Shrugging his shoulders, the guard tied Asami to a handrail, leaving her standing. Boba knew Asami was up to something, because standing up took energy and stamina way, something sitting down replenished.

"We're not giving you any water." The guard said, then left.

"You two are lucky, you know that?" Boba asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Korra asked.

"Because if I was capturing you two, I'd kill both of you when I got the chance. If not, you'd be severely maimed. That's just my MO." Boba said.

"We have to get off the zeppelin before we reach the queen." Korra said.

"Don't worry. These airships the cabbage corps sold to the earth kingdom are way cheaper than the ones future industries makes." Asami said.

"And that means poorer quality as well?" Boba asked.

"Correct." Asami said, and broke the railing off the wall, then jumping over the railing as if it was a jump rope.

"Now that's just shoddy workmanship." Asami said.

"Now I know why I love you." Boba said, and broke the cuffs used to restrain him.

Asami eyed Boba as he tossed the remains to the side.

"Wanna use cuffs and chains when we get back?" Asami asked.

"Sure thing." Boba said.

"You two are fucking crazy." Korra interjects.

"Don't be jealous because we have an active sex live." Asami said, as Boba approached Korra, cutting her restrains away.

Boba opened the door and walked outside, approaching the guard, who had his back facing Boba. Boba grabbed the guard and broke his neck, killing him.

"You two take the airship. I'll take care of the rest." Boba said.

Boba walked to the engine room, and kicked the door off its hinges, hitting the lone engineer in the face, knocking him out. And Boba proceeded to stab him in the head, killing him.

Boba was then tossed back thru the hallway, as the zeppelin crashed into a sand dune. Boba wandered thru the wreck and killed the remaining crewmembers, not wanting to have any loose ends.

"What took you so long?" Korra asked.

"Had to tie up some loose ends." Boba said, as they looked into the vast desert.

"Guys, did I see a dune move?" Asami asked.

The phantom movement occurred again, catching the trio's attention.

"That's no mirage." Boba said.

"No kidding. Help me clear out the sand." Korra said, as she used her airbending to push the sand away from the airship.

An hour passed, and Korra and Boba cleared the sand away from the zeppelin, and Asami fixed the engines as best as she could.

"Alright, lets fire it up." Korra said, but they never had the opportunity to fire up the engines, as a sand shark broke thru and ate the zeppelin in one bite, scattering bits and pieces all over the place.

"Holy shit." Boba said.

"Yeah. Never expected that." Korra said, and noticed Asami picking up various pieces from the zeppelin.

"Asami, what are you doing?" Korra asked.

"We can make a sand-sailor and get out of here before the sand shark appears." Asami said.

"I'm all for it." Boba said, and the three of them built a make shift sand-sailor and started moving out of the desert. It was going really good, until the sand shark attacked, missing the sand sailor on the first attack.

The second attack proved more successful, as the gaping mouth and jaw of the sand shark loomed to eat us alive. Boba and Korra utilized their flamethrower and firebending, respectively, firing into the monster's mouth and saving them from a gruesome death.

"Lets hope it doesn't come back to kill us." Boba said.

The sand shark didn't come back, scared off from the display of flame and the group arrived at the misty palms oasis. Boba headed to Aiwei's hotel room, half expecting Aiwei to be long gone. He found the traitor still sitting in a meditating position. Boba pulled out his knife and plunged it deep into the cranium, killing Aiwei for good.

"That loose end is all tied up." Boba said.

Boba followed Korra as she went into a bar, finding Tonraq, Lin, and Zuko.

"President. Glad to see you made it." Zuko said, shaking Boba's hand.

"Likewise, sir." Boba answered.

"Did you find Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked.

"Some people at the inn saw them get captured by Zaheer's crew. We don't know where they are." Lin said.

"Did you hear about the earth queen?" Tonraq asked.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"Once again, the earth queen's rule has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos as rioters and looters have overrun the palace." Was heard from the radio.

"The red lotus." Korra said.

"What's that?" Tonraq asked.

"The name of the group that killed the queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning, dad." Korra said.


	28. Chapter 28 many changes

Ch 28 many changes

Boba ran outside upon hearing a crashing noise, and saw a zeppelin sitting on the ground.

"The fuck?" he muttered, seeing it was bearing the marking of the earth kingdom air-force. Bolin, Mako, and their extended family left the zeppelin.

"How'd you escape?" Boba asked.

"Zaheer let us go. He's going to kill all the airbenders at the northern air temple, unless Korra turns herself in." Mako said.

Everyone crammed inside the zeppelin and headed to Zaofu, where Korra could warn Tenzin about the red lotus. Boba started filling the zeppelin with all the rifles he brought with him when he joined the group to search for the airbenders.

"That's a lot of weapons." Bolin said.

"Considering who we're up against, I'm not taking any chances." Boba said, taking the trusty Drakon rifle with him.

Korra failed to warn Tenzin in time, and they took a zeppelin and headed to the northern air temple. It would be a long flight.

Boba was in a room cleaning his rifle, getting himself ready for combat.

"Can't sleep?" Asami asked, walking into the room.

"No. Can't sleep at all. God, I hate the calm before the storm. I just want to be in the fight already and get it over with." Boba said.

"I know what you mean. I just want this over with. Enough wars for once." Asami said.

"That'll never end. It's in our blood, our nature to be animals." Boba said.

"I'm all for that." Asami said, pulling out a pair of cuffs out of nowhere.

"Where'd you get that?" Boba asked.

"You said you wanted to try cuffs when we got back." Asami said.

"We could die at the northern temple, so get some while we can." Boba said.

Asami roughly kissed Boba and pushed him flush against the floor, cuffing his hands to the wall, and straddled him, grinding her hips against Boba's.

"Asami, remember when I said it was in our nature to be animals?" Boba asked.

Asami smirked at the bounty hunter and started to bite and scratch him, and Boba was enjoying it.

Asami rode Boba real hard, preferring the rough sex. Boba's eyes lustfully roamed Asami's body, and Boba broke free from the cuffs. Boba grabbed Asami and rolled over so he was on top.

"Next time, use platinum cuffs. Much heavier metal." Boba said, as he spread Asami's legs open and thrusted into her.

Boba shoot his load into Asami and collapsed aside her.

"If you two are done fucking, we're approaching the northern temple." Korra said.

"How'd you know?" Asami asked.

"I can hear you two." Korra said.

"So what's the plan?" Boba asked.

"I've talked to Zaheer, and I'm going to turn myself in." Korra said.

"What?!" Asami shouted.

"Asami, listen. You, Mako, and Bolin go into the temple and gather the airbenders. Everyone else will back me up at Laghima's peak." Korra said.

"This is a risky plan, and you know it." Boba said.

"This is the only plan that'll work." Korra said.

"Fine." Boba said.

Boba grabbed as much ammunition for his Drakon rifle and joined the metal benders as they scaled the peak. Stopping half way, they waited and hoped things were going to plan.

"It's a trap! Get Korra out of there!" Mako yelled over the radio.

Or not.

The force of metal benders double timed the climb and reached the peak, Boba using his airbending to ascend the cliff face. They arrived, and faced P'Li.

"Aw shit!" Boba yelled, as P'Li almost immediately started shooting her combustion at the metal benders.

Boba manages to fire a few rounds, but is forced to take cover with Lin and Su.

"I'll distract her. Get ready to take her out!" Lin said, over the loud explosions.

Lin turned to Su and put a hand on her half-sister's cheek.

"I love you." Lin said, then jumped out to face the combustion bender.

Boba walked out from the cover and shoot at P'Li, a bullet hitting the back of her knee. P'Li blasts Lin close to the cliff face, and turns to face Boba and Su, only for Su to metal bend her own armor around P'Li, and watched as the combustion bender blew herself up, leaving a gory remain.

"Zaheer." Boba said, and ran after the rouge airbender, watching him capture Korra.

Boba aimed his rifle and was about to shoot, when Lin knocked his rifle aside.

"You'll hit Korra." Lin warned.

Boba nodded, and lowers his rifle.

"It's over Zaheer. Release the avatar." Su said, as the Beifong sisters and Boba walked towards Zaheer.

"Let go of your earthly tether, enter the void, empty and become wind." Zaheer says, then walks right off the cliff.

Boba, Su, and Lin run to the edge, expecting to see Korra and Zaheer dead, but are shocked to see Zaheer flying by himself, without the aid of a machine, such as a plane, or a helicopter.

"Did he just fly?" Lin asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't fucking believe it. And I've seen a lot of crazy shit." Boba said, taking his helmet off and rubbing his eyes.

At the base camp, Boba sat on the ground and drank some water, wondering how they would stop Zaheer now.

"You okay?" Asami asked, walking over.

"No. Zaheer escaped with Korra, and he can fly." Boba said.

"How's that possible?" Asami asked.

"I don't know, but it's true. I wouldn't have believed it, but I saw it myself." Boba said.

"I'm glad you're still alive. You might be the only one who can stop Zaheer. He's not as fast as a bullet." Asami said.

"Have you ever been chocked before?" Boba asked.

"No. Why?" Asami asked.

"I have. Part of my training. Your mind starts shutting down, and you lose your whatever edge you have. Zaheer can't dodge my bullets, but if he can asphyxiate me with his airbending, I'm dead. Just something to think about." Boba said.

"Boba, Asami. Kai's going to take us to the airbenders. Better follow us." Mako said.

Climbing onto the bison, they headed to the mountains, following Kai's instructions and arrived at a cave with air nomad carvings.

Boba walked thru the caves, taking point. Hearing some noises, Boba jogged to noise, and saw a red lotus sentry and blows his head off. The other sentry fires back with his earthbending, but the walks are blocked by Su's bent wall. Asami leaps over the wall and electrocutes the sentry, knocking him out.

Boba walked to the sentry and cut his throat wide open.

"Is this everyone?" Boba asked, lifting Bumi on his shoulders.

"This is all of us. Thanks for getting us out." Kya said.

As they left the caves, Ghazan and Ming-Hua ambushed the group.

"Get out! We'll take care of them." Mako said, throwing fire at Ming-Hua.

Everyone else quickly left the caves and watched as Zaheer and Korra engaged in intense combat. Boba opted out of shooting Zaheer, knowing he was out of range to be effective.

"I can fly up on my bison to help her." Kai said.

"You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer. He's too powerful." Lin warned.

"We have to do something!" Kai said.

"How can he fly like that?" Bumi asked.

"Zaheer has unlocked powers of airbending that haven't been seen for thousands of years." Tenzin said.

"There haven't been this many airbenders in one place for a long time either. We have power together." Jinora said.

Boba joined the airbenders as they formed a circle and created a small vortex, which soon grew in size and wind power. Boba watched Zaheer attempt to flee the vortex, but he was pulled to the ground thanks to Korra.

Su and Lin quickly imprisoned Zaheer in a earth prison, and everyone watched Korra struggles to stay alive.

To Boba's surprise, Zaheer began to cackle.

"What are you laughing about?" Lin asked.

"You're too late. The poison had done its work. The red lotus has won." Zaheer said.

"You can save her! The poison is metallic!" Jinora said to Su.

"Mercury. That's a hell of a poison." Boba muttered.

Everyone watched as Su pulls the poison out of Korra, saving her life.

"No! You don't understand! The revolution has begun. Chaos is the order-" Zaheer started, but only to be gagged by Bolin with a sock.

2 weeks passed, and everyone gathered at Jinora's anointing as the next airbending master.

"Jinora, come forward. Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world. Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path." Tenzin said, removing Jinora's hood, showing her tattoos.

Boba watched as the airbenders bent the smoke from the burning incense sticks, sounding the wind chimes around the hall.

"It's over, it's all over." Asami said, standing next to Boba.

"The earth queen's dead, and Korra is crippled. This is the beginning. Not the end." Boba said.

Boba had no idea how true his prophetic warning would be.


	29. Chapter 29 3 year jump

Ch 29 3 year jump

5 weeks passed, and Boba found himself sitting in Su's estate with Tenzin, Su, and Kuvira.

"A power vaccum is evident in the earth kingdom. I've seen it happen over and over. Su, we're offering you the chance to lead the earth kingdom." Boba said.

"I'm flattered by your offer, but no thanks." Su said.

"Su, you're a Beifong. You have credibility in the earth kingdom, and your city is the only settlement in the kingdom that is still thriving." Tenzin pointed out.

"Hang on." Kuvira said. "Su, you should do this. This is the chance to make things right." Kuvira said.

"What would you have me do? March an army to Ba Sing Se? We'd be seen as conquers, and greeted with war." Su said.

"There's already war. The earth queen has destroyed our nation. We'll never get this opportunity again." Kuvira said.

"My decision is final." Su said.

"You said you were enlightened. I guess you lied to me. Take a look beyond the walls of your city. Here, is paradise. That is the problem. Out there, in the rest of the country, is not paradise. There are angry, scared, desperate people who desperately need some law and order. You can lead an army right now and unite the kingdom. The country will have an age of prosperity like none before. Zaofu, on a continental scale. Why not take it?" Boba asked.

"I gave you my decision." Su answered.

"Fine. But when shit hits the fan, and you call me for help, I'll turn you away and let the events run its course. That's what you're doing right now. And you want to know why? Because you won't make the sacrifices necessary to do what needs to be done." Boba coldly stated, then left Zaofu, with Tenzin behind him.

"I don't think Su's happy with you." Tenzin said.

"Her fault if she chooses to be offended. The guilty take the truth to be hard." Boba said.

Arriving at the city, Boba jumped off the bison and headed to the office, slamming the door shut.

"That stupid bitch. Amon is a better leader than Su. He saw an opportunity to exploit, and captured the entire city less than a day. He could take over the earth kingdom within a few months, considering how fragmented it is." Boba said.

Boba called Asami to his office, and talked to her.

"I want you to fortify the borders. Walls, landmines, barbwire, spotlights, the whole nine yards. I'm now allowing refugees inside my country." Boba said.

"You're going to let the earth kingdom rot and die?" Asami asked.

"I'm trying to protect my country. If we start allowing refugees inside, it'll throw everything upside down. Asami, I've seen it before. The refugees won't conform to our ways. We'll send supplies. Food, water, medicine, weapons, technology, soldiers, anything and everything needed to keep a country going. But I'm not allowing one single refugee to come inside. We'll help them build up their own country." Boba said.

"You're the president." Asami said, sarcastically.

"You're right. I am. And I'm declaring martial law until the earth kingdom is united again. That's final." Boba said.

And martial law was declared, shutting down the congress and other governmental offices, leaving Boba in charge. Work began on fortifying the boarder, and rebuilding the city's infrastructure. The nation slowly turned into a police state, under the control of the national socialist party, directed by the consummate professional known as Boba Fett.

On the upper side, Asami and Boba were getting married. Preparations were completed, and on that day, the two stood at the altar.

"Boba Fett, do you take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the officiator asked.

"I do." Boba said.

"Asami Sato, do you take Boba Fett to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Asami said.

"Then you may kiss the bride." The officiator said, and Boba pulled Asami into a kiss.

"I just wish that Korra and Boba were here to see this." Asami said.

"I know. We'll tell them the news when they return." Boba said.

As the wedding ended, Boba and Asami headed to the Sato estate and when they got inside, Asami jumped Boba, knocking him on the floor. Clothes were ripped off each other, and Asami wrapped her mouth around Boba's cock, taking the whole member inside.

Boba sighed in pleasure and thrusted his hips upward as Asami licked his dick from tip to end. Boba laid on the floor, content with the blowjob and spilled his seed into Asami's mouth.

"Your turn." Asami said, straddling Boba's mouth.

Boba licked and sucked Asami's core, wrapping his tongue around her clitoris.

"Damn Boba, you know your stuff." Asami said, as she bucked her hips against Boba's mouth.

Boba continued sucking Asami's clit until she came undone, lying next to Boba.

"I love you, Boba." Asami said.

"I love you to, Asami." Boba replied.

 **3 years later**

Boba stood next to Asami in front of the Central City Station, with a large crowd gathered.

"I'd like to thank Asami Sato and Future Industries. She brought our old central terminal into the modern era. Ladies and gentlemen, the world is entering a new age of peace and prosperity. Soon, Prince Wu will take his rightful place on the Earth Kingdom throne. And thanks to our updated rail system, Republic City and the Earth Kingdom will be united like never before!" Boba said, as Asami cut the ribbon, opening the station.

As everyone chatted with each other, Boba, Lin, Tenzin, and Wu talked.

"If everything goes according to plan, the united forces will escort you to Ba Sing Se." Boba said.

"Right. About that. Are we all positive that the Earth Kingdom is safe enough for me to return? I don't have to remind everyone what happened to my great-aunt three years ago?! May she rest in peace." Wu said.

"Prince Wu, I assure you, Kuvira has the Earth Kingdom pretty much stabilized at this point." Boba said.

"Uh ... define "pretty much"." Wu said, not convinced.

"Well, the roving bandits have mostly been dispersed." Tenzin said.

"Mostly?" Wu asked.

"Don't worry kid. The chances of you being assassinated are almost zero." Lin said, enjoying see the young prince squirm.

"Almost?" Wu asked, not liking the odds.

"Tenzin, get Asami and meet me in my offce." Boba said.

In the office, Boba closed the door when Tenzin and Asami walked in, then proceeded to lock it, and close the curtains.

"Boba, what's going on?" Tenzin asked.

"This meeting does not leave this room. We're not to speak of it. If so, you'll be deported to the north pole to live the rest of your lives in the gulags." Boba said.

"Got it. And what's this meeting about?" Asami asked.

"I don't think Wu is ready to run the earth kingdom. Do you two think so?" Boba asked.

"We're sending advisors to help with the initial transition-" Tenzin said.

"That's not what I asked! We're sending advisors, from our own country. We're turning the earth kingdom into a puppet sate, and extension of the united republics. You honestly think Kuvira will go for that?" Boba asked.

"Probably not." Asami said.

"Agreed. She won't. Asami, I want future industries to start churning out weapons." Boba said.

"You're planning on war with the earth kingdom?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm trying to prevent it. Hopefully, that'll never happen. But if Kuvira doesn't step down, then we'll be one step closer to war, and I want to be prepared. Dismissed." Boba said.

Asami and Tenzin left, but Asami turned around.

"Boba, I hope you know what you're doing." Asami said.

"So do I. So do I." Boba answered.

5 days passed, and it was time for Wu's coronation. The leaders of the world arrived, and Boba increased security. He'd seen to many things happen to be lax.

"Any word on Korra?" Boba asked Tenzin.

"No. And I'm hearing reports of Kuvira's growing military. They say she's throwing dissenters into labor camps." Tenzin said.

"The size of the country demands a large military, but I'm also weary of the labor camps. What would make her do such a thing?" Boba wondered, and watched as Wu danced.

"Maybe Kuvira staying as the head will be a good thing." Boba said.

"Aren't you concerned?" Tenzin asked.

"I am, but she has unified the country. I'd rather our next door neighbor be a dictator than someone who's hopelessly incompetent." Boba said.

"Still, I'd feel a lot better of Korra was here." Tenzin said.

"You and me, Tenzin." Boba said.

As the four-elements hotel was being busy with the newcomers, Boba arrived, decked in his armor and had an assault rifle on his back.

"Lets get this shit over with." Boba said, eyeing Kuvira.

The ceremony was starting, with a sizable crowed in the bleachers. The world leaders sat behind prince Wu and Kuvira, flanked by police officers. Boba stood up against a pillar, rifle in his hands. He hoped things wouldn't turn bad.

"Now rise, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign!" Gun said, pinning the royal brooch on Wu.

Very few people in the crowd applauded, and gave disinterested support.

"Thank you, for that incredibly brief, but very moving ceremony. I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen, who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention. Kuvira, rise! For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom, our nation's highest honor, which was somehow not stolen, unlike the royal pinky rings." Wu said, giving the medal to Kuvira around her neck.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, I would like to say a few words." Kuvira said.

"Why not? We've got six hours to fill ..." Wu said, annoyed.

"Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world: the Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, this man has no authority." Kuvira said, shocking everyone present.

"Wait, what? But I just got the royal brooch!" Wu said.

"I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people." Kuvira said.

The whole crowed cheered for Kuvira, and Boba's concerns were proved true. Kuvira wouldn't step down from power.

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing: Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be crushed." Kuvira said, destroying the medal with her metalbending.

"Yep. I knew this would happen." Boba said.

"You know the whole time?" Tenzin asked.

"Not exactly. But I've been around the block to know what has a high chance of happening. And this is something that counts." Boba said.


	30. Chapter 30 back with the gang

Ch 30 back with the gang

Korra came back, and she had a lot to catch up with her friends.

"Korra, I got news." Asami said.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Me and Boba are married." Asami said, holding the ring.

Korra looked at Asami, stunned for a second.

"Congradulations!" Korra said.

"Thanks. Might have some good news in these days." Asami said.

"You going to have a family?" Korra asked.

"I'd like to start a family, but Boba wants to wait until Kuvira is dealt with. Can't say I blame him." Asami said.

"Smart man." Korra said.

"Were you able to go into the avatar state?" Asami asked.

"No. Still can't." Korra said.

"When did she tell you she couldn't?" Mako asked.

Asami and Korra looked at each other for a second.

"I asked Asami not to tell you guys. I'm sorry." Korra said.

"Well, why didn't you write to me? Or Bolin?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know what to say." Korra said.

"Hello would have been nice." Mako said.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back. And I want to know what's going on with you guys." Korra said.

"Well, I got other news. I saw my dad." Asami said.

"Are you sure? He might be manipulating you again." Korra said.

"You don't think I know what my father is capable of?" Asami asked.

"No. I didn't mean…" Korra started.

"You don't get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what's best for me!" Asami continued.

"It's not like I planned to be gone that long. I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now." Korra said.

"Felt ready for what?" Boba asked, walking towards the group.

"Hey, Boba. You know Asami is seeing her father again?" Korra asked.

"Yes I know. I see no problem with it." Boba said, and watched as Wu headed to the bathroom.

They waited for Wu to come back, but he didn't. Korra went to find Wu, and saw him being carted away in a pile of laundry bags. Soon, a fight broke out.

Asami arrived in her Roadster, and everyone gathered in. Asami and Korra sat in the front, Boba and Mako sat in the back.

"Stay on them! If they get away, we're fucked big time!" Boba shouted.

Asami stayed with the van, lost them, and found them again. Korra jumped onto the van and metal bended the roof open, but didn't see the prince. Korra pulled the driver from the steering wheel and stomped on the breaks, causing the van to stop next to spirit vines.

"Wu's not here." Korra said, pulling the driver out.

"Where is he?" Mako asked, shoving the driver against the van.

"On his way to Kuvira. All hail the great uniter." The driver said.

"Thanks for the intel." Boba said, and stabbed the driver in the throat.

"He could be anywhere right now." Boba said, but Korra walked to the spirit vines.

"Korra, you have an idea?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. I have one." Korra said, touching the vines and her eyes glowed. Korra then pulled her hand back.

"I know where Wu is. At the train station." Korra said.

The gang heads to the station to find Wu.

"Where is he?" Mako asked.

I don't know. Start looking." Korra said.

To make problems worse, trains were starting to leave the station and time was not on Korra's side.

"This is taking too long." Asami said.

Korra crouched on the ground and put her hands on the concrete, and her eyes glowed again.

"Follow me." Korra said, and led the gang into a train, just as it was leaving.

"Do you know where he is?" Mako asked.

"I don't. It's just a feeling." Korra said.

"I'm supposed to trust your feeling?" Mako asked.

"Shut up and look." Boba butted in.

A noise is heard, and Mako opens a red chest. Prince Wu came out, arms flaying.

"And we got company." Boba said, pulling out his pistol, watching metal benders approach them. Korra closes the doors with metal bending, and rips the roof open with metal bending.

"And up we go." Boba said, as he climbed onto the roof. Boba takes the rear and they run across the coach cars, fleeing metal benders.

"They got us boxed in." Boba said, as the metal benders began to peel the roof towards the group.

"Everyone, jump." Korra said, creating a sphere of air around the group, and jumped off the moving train into the gully below. Boba saw that everyone was okay, and headed back to his city. War was imminent.


	31. Chapter 31 Kuvira's gambit

Ch 31 Kuvira's gambit

In City hall, Boba was meeting with Lin, Tenzin, Izumi, and Wu to discuss the situation posed by Kuvira.

"We all know what must be done. We need to strike first at Kuvira before she attacks us." Boba said.

"Yes! Agreed! And I know just how to get rid of her: we tell her she won an all-expense paid vacation to a tropical island. Then, when she gets there, we reveal that it was a trap. The island's a prison! Boom! Got her! Or, okay, uh, I'm just spitballing here. We march in with an army of highly trained badgermoles! Do we know if Kuvira has any allergies?" Wu asked, earning looks from everyone.

"I don't believe attacking is the right move, since she hasn't done anything aggressive towards the united republic." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, get out." Boba said.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Now." Boba said, brandishing his shotgun.

Tenzin left the room, when Korra and Opal came in.

"Korra, what are you doing here?" Boba asked.

"What's going on here?" Korra asked.

"We're having a meeting." Boba said, when Bolin and Varrick ran inside out of breath.

"Oh, good you're here." Bolin said.

"Guards, remove them. If they resist, shoot them." Boba said.

"Wait, wait, wait! We have information for you." Bolin said, his hands raised.

"Start talking." Boba said.

"Kuvira is making a spirit vine weapon." Varrick said.

"Shit. Than we have to attack." Boba said.

"You'll have to do it on your own." Izumi said.

"Fire Lord, you know the threat Kuvira poses." Boba said.

"The fire nation has spent much of its history fighting nonsense wars. I will not put my nation in another war." Izumi said.

"Fine. We'll go on the defensive and fortify security on the borders." Boba said.

"In that, you'll have my help." Izumi said.

Work began on making fortifications, and Boba called Varrick and Asami to his office.

"It's nice to be welcome back with opened arms." Varrick said.

"Varrick, it's out of necessity. If not, I'd have you killed as soon as I could. And that's a promise, especially since you tried to have me kidnapped." Boba said.

"Allegedly." Varrick said.

"Really?" Boba asked, and grabbed Varrick and threw him against the wall. Boba then punched Varrick in the stomach real hard, causing him to double over in pain. Boba broke a glass and shoved a small bit in Varrick's mouth, then punched him in the cheek twice.

"You feel in the pain and blood, allegedly? Or should I get more creative?" Boba asked, holding a blowtorch.

Asami watched it fold out, a slight smile on her face. Varrick had this coming.

"You help Asami build a weapon to stop Kuvira's superweapon, or you'll find yourself in a concentration camp for the rest of your life." Boba said, and tossed Varrick out of his room.

"Wow. Can't believe you did that." Asami said, as she watched Varrick leave the office.

"He should consider himself lucky. Attempting to have the president captured is treason, and punishable by death." Boba said.

A day passed and Boba was seeing Varrick, Asami, Mako, Korra, Wu, and Tenzin.

"Boarders are secured. What have you come up with to stop Kuvira?" Boba asked.

"A flying mecha suit. Asami got the idea from watching dragonfly-hummingbirds. You can take off in any direction…" Varrick started.

"Where does the spirit ray come out?" Boba asked.

"It doesn't have a spirit ray. I'm telling you what I told Kuvira: That technology should not be used!" Varrick said.

"It's already being used by Kuvira! I need spirit vine weapons and I need them now!" Boba said, standing up.

"No. It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people." Korra said.

"You're supposed to be the bridge between the two worlds. Why can't you harvest the vines?" Boba asked.

"I won't do that. But maybe since the spirits love Republic City so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow." Korra said.

Boba scoffed in disbelief.

"You're better off evacuating the city. If you won't build weapons to stop Kuvira, start evacuating the city. Get out." Boba coldly said.

Asami looked at her husband before she left the room. She hopes he'll snap out of his cynicism when the dust settles. The next day, Zhu Li came back with Su and her family, and she had bad news.

"You mean she's going to attack in two weeks?" Boba asked.

"Yes." Zhu Li said.

Boba paced the room, everyone looking at him. Boba gave Zhu Li a hard look and realized something.

"She's going to attack sooner. That's what I'd do." Boba said.

"What makes you say that?" Korra asked.

"Zhu Li has been working with Kuvira for three years. Now, she leaves Kuvira with crucial information. If Kuvira wants to keep the element of surprise, she'll attack sooner than her original deadline." Boba said.

"How soon?" Korra asked.

"Don't know. Could be tomorrow, or a week. Just focus on evacuating the city." Boba said.

 **Next week**

Boba looked out of the top window on air temple island, XR-2 assault rifle in his hands.

"I don't like this." Boba said.

"Air temple island is the ideal location for your base of operations and you'll be safe here." Lin said.

"I just got a bad feeling, like Kuvira is 4 steps ahead of us." Boba said, and turned around when he saw the Krew walk in.

"There's something we need to discuss with you." Korra said.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"The four of us have been talking and ... we wanna take out Kuvira's spirit weapon before it gets too close to the city." Korra said.

"That sounds like a risk we don't need to take. The evacuation is on schedule and General Iroh is getting his army in place." Tenzin said.

"I know Iroh can go toe-to-toe with Kuvira's army, but that weapon ..." Korra started.

"It's too powerful! It can destroy the city." Bolin said, having seen the effects first hand.

"If you want to destroy that weapon, count me in." Boba said, walking towards them.

Next morning, they were on a bison and heading to the railroad lines, when they saw Kuvira's army.

"Guys! I see something. Down there!" Bolin said, pointing down to Kuvira's army.

"Kuvira. She's already crossed into United Republic territory. She's a week early." Korra said.

"This doesn't make sense. There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?" Mako asked.

Heavy thudding noise answered their question, and they saw a the biggest mecha suit they saw.

"Apparently on a giant mecha suit!" Asami shouted.

"Fuck." Boba deadpanned.

"Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?" Mako asked Bolin.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? No, of course I didn't know!" Bolin retorted.

The mecha suit turned an arm, and aimed a large gun barrel at them, purple energy gathering to fire.

"I know what happens next! We gotta get out of here, now! Now!" Bolin shouted.

The bison barely escapes certain death, as Kuvira fires her spirit vine cannon.

"Holy shit." Boba said, not expecting that.

They landed at air temple island, shocked from their close encounter with Kuvira.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"Kuvira is only hours away. She brought the weapon on a giant mecha suit." Boba said.

"Lin, Get general Iroh on the line. We need to lock down the city yesterday." Boba said.

"Pema, find Wu and get the remaining citizens to safety. We can't have innocent lives in the line of fire." Tenzin said.

Boba stood in the tower next to Lin and waited for Kuvira to arrive, which she did.

"Kuira, this is president Boba. Turn around, and we won't start killing your soldiers." Boba said, though he knew it was an empty threat.

"I don't think you know of the power I possess." Kuvira said, then fired her spirit cannon, destroying 4 battleships.

"Mister president, do I have your order to engage?" Iroh asked over the radio.

"No. Tell your troops to stand down. Kuvira, we surrender." Boba said, making a plan in his head.

"Good. Turn your army and the Avatar over to me, and give Baatar your location. He'll present you our terms." Kuvira said.

Boba put the radio down and checked his rifle.

"You're not going with this, are you?" Lin asked.

"I'm working on a way to stop that mech. If I could get inside, I'd have a chance." Boba said.

"What about Baatar?" Lin asked.

"I'm working on that." Boba said.

The zeppelin arrived, and two guards came out but Baatar Jr. didn't show himself.

Boba quickly shot the two guards dead, and picked up the phone.

"Kuvira, where Baatar?" Boba asked.

"What do you mean?" Kuvira asked.

"He isn't here." Boba calmly said. Lin had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.

Boba than dropped the radio and jumped off the ledge into the courtyard on the temple, followed by Lin. They were making their way into the city when they saw a quick flash of purple light, followed by an explosion.

"Hope they're still alive." Boba said, as he and Lin ran towards the future industries warehouse.


	32. Chapter 32 endgame

Ch 32 endgame

Boba and Lin approached the burnt ruins of the warehouse, hearing the gang talk.

"…The world isn't safe as long as she had that weapon." Kuvira said.

"I agree. We take that giant down today." Lin said.

"Lin." Korra said.

"Glad to see you made it out. You had me worried there." Lin said.

"Anyone have an idea?" Boba asked.

"You benders will have to fight it out. All our mecha suits are destroyed." Varrick said.

"Not all of them. There are some prototypes back at my office. We might be able to get those up and running." Asami said.

"Su, take the wounded to Asami's office. Get those suits working as soon as possible. The rest will have to face Kuira on our own." Korra said.

Boba looked at the giant mecha suit, and knew the 'head' was its only weak spot. Of course, that was if they could get to the head.

"That idea could work." Boba muttered, and airbended himself to the roof on a building. He began to run from roof to roof, and leaped into the air with his airbending, approaching the Mecha suit.

And it fails, as he slams against the torso of the suit and falls to the earth.

"That plan didn't work." Lin said.

"Shut it." Boba retorted.

Boba watches as Meelo leads the airbenders to drop paint filled ballons on Kuvira's Mech, blocking the cockpit glass and Kuvira's view.

"I can't metal bend it. It's made of platinum." Lin said, running of the foot of the mech.

Bolin then uses his lava bending, causing the feet to lose their grip on the ground. Korra enters the avatar state and fights with airbending, backed by all the airbenders with her. But it was in vain, as Kuvira fires her cannon at the airbenders, forcing them to flee.

"What does it take to bring that weapon down?" Boba asked.

"Everyone, retreat to Asami's office." Korra said, and Boba followed the orders.

In the office, Boba watched as the giant mech advanced thru the city, completely unstoppable.

"Dad?" Asami asked, seeing her father.

"I got him out of prison. I figure we can use all the genius's right now. If the prison is still standing after this, we can throw him back in." Lin said.

"Can you stop that weapon?" Boba asked, eyeing Hiroshi.

"You must act like an infection. Break thru the skin and attack the vital organs. Take out its heart and mind, and it will die." Hiroshi said.

"How can we get in?" Korra asked.

"Future Industries uses plasma cutters to cut thru platinum. If we can get one on the mecha suit…" Hiroshi said.

"They're too heavy. We'd never lift off the ground." Asami warned.

"I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit to act as a plasma cutter. Then we'll have to land on the giant and cut a hole big enough for someone to get in." Hiroshi said.

"Best plan we have." Boba said.

"If you do manage to get inside, find the engine room. There are two engine levers. If you switch them off at the same time, you'll cut the power." Baatar said.

"Thanks. Now lets go." Korra said.

They launch their attack against the Mech, proving better than the last time. Boba watches as Lin and Su force a building to collapse on the Mech, only to watch the Mech stand back up. But Asami and Varrick arrived in time in their hummingbird suits, and began to drill holes thru the armor.

Korra freezes the suit with water, giving Asami a chance to cut a hole thru. She settles on the thigh and drills thru the armor. But at the same time, the arm of the suit is breaking free of the ice prison. Boba watches Asami get ejected out of her mecha suit, while Hiroshi stayed behind to complete cutting the hole.

"Go, now!" Korra shouts, and they run towards the opening, jumping thru as the mecha suit's arm comes down.

"They know we're here." Boba said.

"Su, Lin, head to the arm and disable the weapon. Mako, Boba, Bolin, get to the engine and shut it down. I'm going after Kuira." Korra said.

Boba immediately headed to the engine room, with Mako and Bolin following him. After climbing several ladders and going thru several hallways, they approached the engine room, Bolin cutting thru the hatch with his lava bending.

"I'll take care of them." Bolin said, unslinging his rifle. Boba climbed thru the hatch and shot one of the engineers dead. Quickly pivoting to his right, he killed the last engineer as he attempted to storm Boba.

"All clear, lets shut it down." Boba said.

Mako and Bolin approached the engine controls and pulled the levers, but nothing happened.

"Kuvira must have done some override thing and taken control." Bolin said.

"We'll have to destroy the core itself." Boba said, aiming his rifle at it.

"Wait! If we shoot at it, it'll blow." Bolin said, knocking Boba's rifle aside.

"Boba has the right idea. Boba, Bolin, get out. I'll fry it with lightning." Mako said.

"That could kill you." Boba said.

"Do we have any other choice?" Mako asked.

"Guess not." Boba said.

"Just get out when you can." Bolin said to Mako.

"I will." Mako replied.

Boba and Bolin left the engine room, and heard the spirit vine get zapped by the lighting.

"I'm going after Mako." Bolin said, climbing back up.

Boba stayed where he was, and watched Bolin approach him with Mako on his back, unconscious. As they attempted to escape, the mecha suit explodes, tossing them into the streets.

Boba gets up, a loud ringing noise in his ear. His vision is blurry, and he grabs his rifle. Boba regains full consciousness, and sees a bright pillar of light in the middle of the city.

"The hell?" Boba muttered, and walked towards it.

Boba arrives as everyone is looking for Korra and Kuvira, but found nothing. Boba sat down and rested, when the spirits came back.

"Nice time for you bastards to show up." Boba bitterly spat.

"And Korra's back!" Asami said, as Korra came, helping Kuvira walk.

"Release Kuvira, or we'll attack!" a mecha pilot says.

"Stand down. This battle is over. I owe the avatar my life. Her power is way beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit." Kuvira says, turning herself in.

"Good." Boba said, quickly walking towards Kuvira. He brings his rifle to bear and at the last second pulls the trigger, sending a 5.54mm round into Kuvira's brain, killing her.

Everyone looked at Boba, as he stood over the dead body of Kuvira. The mecha tanks didn't attack, but their pilots surrendered.

That evening, Boba sat next to Asami at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. In the chaotic aftermath, they needed this, a boost to moral.

After being sealed by Bolin, everyone was enjoying the party and Boba pulled Asami aside.

"Can't believe it. A spirit portal in the middle of the city. I'm sorry about your father." Boba said.

"I'm just glad I could forgive him." Asami said, hugging Boba.

"So, back to the dance floor?" Boba asked.

"Tired. I could use a vacation." Asami said.

"That's a great idea. Just the three of us." Korra said, approaching the couple.

"Okay. I always wanted to see the spirit world." Asami said.

"Sounds perfect." Korra said.

 **Epilogue**

13 months passed, and Asami was in the hospitable having a child.

"Fuck, why does it take so long?" Asami asked, clearly in pain from the contractions.

"We can do a cee-section." Boba said.

"No. Not unless me or the baby's life is on the line." Asami groaned in pain.

"Push." The doctor said.

"AGHH!" Asami shouted, as she pushed the child out of her uterus.

"Asami, it's a boy." Korra said, holding the child, and giving it to Asami.

"Boba, what should we name him?" Asami asked.

"Jango. Jango Fett." Boba said, looking at his son.

"Jango it is." Asami said.

Boba looked at Korra and motioned her to walk towards him.

"Korra, I want you to be our child's godmother." Boba said.

"Um, okay." Korra said.


End file.
